Dark Passion
by AnnaKyuun
Summary: [Chap 5 UP!]Ketika dua detektif unik Jimin dan Taehyung berhadapan dengan kasus dua pembunuh kelas atas, Killer Bunny dan Black Virgin. BTS ff. Yaoi! Vkook! Minyoon! Mature Language *Bad Summary* [Rnr please!]
1. Prolog

_Prolog_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Busan

" Hei Suga hyung, kau mau ikut ke kafetaria?"

Yoongi melepas sebelah dari earphone hitam yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. "Ya...tapi kau saja duluan. Tugasku belum selesai"

Ruang kelas dari sebuah kampus berbentuk seperti amfiteater itu hampir kosong tetapi Yoongi masih setia tinggal untuk menulis lirik dan mengisi kertas lagunya dengan nada-nada dan lirik rap. Namja berwajah manis itu masih fokus ke pekerjaannya sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang menurutnya mampu membuat idenya bertumbuh.

Bahu Yoongi ditepuk oleh seorang namja berambut seputih salju dan ia tersenyum.

"Oi hyung, jangan memaksakan diri"

Yoongi menyingkirkan tangan namja itu dari bahunya. " Aku tahu Jackson tapi professor memintaku untuk mengumpulkannya lusa"

" Begini saja" Jackson menghela nafas dan menjauh dari tempat duduk Yoongi yang berada di atas. " Hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu Kimchi Ahn Ahjumma di kafetaria tapi"

Jackson menunjuk Yoongi sengit. " Kau harus makan dan datang ke kafetaria, hyung. Ambil makananmu sendiri. Aku kasihan dengan badan langsingmu itu, makin hari makin langsing!"

Yoongi seketika berhenti menulis dan menatap Jackson dengan raut tidak suka khasnya. " Kau mau mendukungku atau mengejekku?"

Jackson tertawa dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Yoongi. Namja itu keluar dari ruangan sambil menjinjing tasnya menandakan kalau kelas mereka sudah berakhir sore ini.

" Jangan lupa untuk makan hyung!"

Yoongi mencebikkan bibirnya dan memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap kertasnya kasar. Namja manis itu mendecih dan menuliskan lagunya sambil bergumam lirih. Mengumpat lirih sebenarnya.

Ia kembali mengubah wajahnya datar dan memasang earphone. Yoongi kembali untuk fokus mengerjakan lagunya karena ini akan dikumpul lusa untuk dilombakan. Jadi selain harus cepat, lagunya juga harus bagus.

 _Drrrttt..._

 _Drrrrrtttt..._

 _Drrrrrtttt..._

" Huh?" Yoongi mengerutkan dahi.

Namja itu mengernyitkan dahinya kuat saat merasa getaran di kursi dan meraba-raba tas hitam di samping badannya. Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas dan membuka zipper tas jinjingnya cepat.

Dia mengeluarkan Iphone hitam pekat dari saku depan dan menatap layarnya sedikit tidak suka. Yoongi benar-benar tidak suka diganggu saat sedang fokus mengerjakan lagu, makanya ia sering tinggal di kampus sampai malam atau mengurung diri seharian di kamar jika liburan hanya untuk mengerjakan lagu.

" Ya halo?" Namja itu melepas earphone-nya kasar dan menjawab ketus.

" _Ya Yoongi! Bagaimana harimu?"_

Yoongi berhenti menggerutu saat suara itu mengalun di telinganya. Namja itu juga berhenti mengetukkan ngetukkan jarinya ke meja kesal dan memilih untuk bungkam. Yoongi seketika memutar badannya sebentar ke belakang.

Ia melihat kesana kemari dengan awas untuk memastikan keadaan aman. Setelah merasa tidak ada orang yang berada di kelas ataupun diluar kelas, namja itu menghempaskan badannya ke kursi dan mendengus kasar.

" Apa?" Balas Yoongi kasar.

Suara di seberang tertawa. _" Kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan"_

Yoongi mendecih. Namja itu memandang kertas lagunya yang masih berisi setengah dan bahkan masih ada lirik yang dicoret ataupun nada yang ia type-ex karena tidak sesuai. Namja manis itu merengut dan berdecak kesal.

" Bisa kita tunda saja?" Jawab Yoongi. " Aku ada pekerjaan lain yang harus kuselesaikan dalam waktu singkat"

Yoongi tidak berharap orang itu akan peduli dengannya. Dia tahu sifat orang itu. Sifat aslinya.

Namja itu berbincang serius dengan orang yang menelponnya. Sudah ia bilang kan, dia tidak akan berharap banyak malahan tidak sama sekali untuk diberi keringanan. Sekali tugas telah diserahkan, ia harus turun tangan. Mau ataupun tidak, dia tetap harus turun tangan.

" _Bawa Jungkook sekalian"_

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya. " Apa tadi?"

" _Bawa Jungkook sekalian kubilang. Kita membutuhkannya"_ Ulang orang itu lagi.

Yoongi menurunkan kakinya dari meja dan mulai memasang wajah mengernyit yang sarat akan rasa tidak suka.

" Bisakah kita tidak membawa-bawa Jungkook? Kurasa aku saja sudah cukup untuk kali ini" Protes Yoongi sengit dengan nada kasar hampir seperti memarahi. " Dia masih SMA. Setidaknya biarkan Jungkook untuk bebas belajar sehari saja"

Orang yang menelponnya mulai bergumam. Yoongi tidak yakin apa yang digumamkan orang itu atau apa yang dilakukannya karena telinganya juga mendengar bunyi gemeretak. Namja itu hanya bisa menunggu sambil memasang raut masam.

" _Tidak. Kita memerlukannya"_

Yoongi mendengus kasar. " Kau menyeret anak itu kembali ke kriminal"

" _Yoongi dengarkan aku"_ Orang itu benar-benar serius. _" Kau dan Jungkook ditakdirkan untuk melakukan ini sejak kalian lahir. Terimalah takdir kalian karena sekali_ _kalian masuk maka jangan berharap bisa lepas dari dunia ini sekarang. Ini tugas kalian sekarang. Aku tidak peduli Jungkook masih SMA. Inilah resiko yang ia terima karena sudah masuk ke dunia ini"_

Dan panggilan berakhir secara sepihak.

Yoongi menjauhkan Iphone-nya dan meletakkannya di samping kertas-kerta lagunya. Namja manis itu hanya bisa menatap datar ke arah Iphone-nya ataupun kertas lagu. Lagu-lagu yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Karyanya. Idenya.

" Kita mulai lagi..." Desah Yoongi pasrah. " Inilah resikoku.. dan Jungkook"

Namja manis itu berhenti sebelum meraih Iphone-nya. Yoongi menjadi merasa terbebani, tapi apa boleh buat. Ia tidak bisa menghindar sekarang.

Yoongi mengambil Iphonenya cepat dan menekan nomor telepon Jungkook. Ia harus cepat jika ingin semuanya berakhir cepat juga.

" Ya halo Jungkook? Kita punya pekerjaan lagi"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook sedang fokus memperhatikan sunbaenim kelas tari-nya yang sedang dance kontemporer dengan indahnya. Namja bergigi kelinci itu dengan serius memperhatikan setiap gerakan dari sunbaenimnya.

Ia sendiri duduk di ruang latihan di sekolahnya dan dikapit oleh temannya BamBam yang masih mengoceh tidak jelas tentang mengapa ia harus ikut tari? Mengapa ini terasa sangat lama? Aku kelaparan dan kapan aku pulang misalnya dipaksa beginian?

" Hussshh BamBam!" Jungkook menyikut lengan BamBam dan menatap namja disampingnya sengit. " Perhatikan sunbaenim!"

BamBam memelas dan menggoyang-goyang badan Jungkook. " Kookie...aku mau pulang~"

" Sebentar lagi!" Bisik Jungkook.

" DAN...SELESAI! YAAK! TERIMA KASIH YIXING!"

Semua murid junior yang berkumpul di ruang latihan itu bertepuk tangan saat dance sunbaenim mereka selesai dengan ending yang epik. Jungkook termasuk salah satu dari yang bertepuk tangan antusias dan tertawa senang hingga gigi kelinci lucunya keluar. Diikuti BamBam yang bertepuk tangan malas.

Jungkook yang melihat BamBam tertunduk lesu karena kelaparan dan bosan, menepuk bahu temannya itu kuat.

" Hey! Bersemangatlah sedikit saat bertepuk tangan!" Tegur Jungkook. " Setidaknya kita harus memperhatikan sedikit gerakan dari Yixing sunbaenim karena kita ada ujian praktek tari minggu depan"

BamBam merebahkan kepalanya malas ke bahu Jungkook dan mengerang. " Eommaaa... BamBam lapaaar!"

Jungkook menepuk kepala BamBam kasar dan mengomeli temannya itu karena sejak masuk kelas tari ia tidak terlihat semangatnya sama sekali.

Ruangan serba krim dengan kaca dua sisi dan peralatan dance maupun safety itu kembali menjadi ramai setelah hening saat Yixing tampil. Seluruh murid yang berkumpul dan duduk melingkari ruangan itu berbincang dan berbisik.

Bahkan beberapa dari mereka tertawa dan membicarakan kehebatan Yixing yang sedang membungkukkan badan dalam ke arah seosaengnim dance yang menyuruhnya untuk dance. Untuk dicontoh oleh junior-juniornya.

Namja cina itu memungut jaket hitamnya yang lepas dan jatuh saat ia dance dan menyapa para junior.

Jungkook yang mendengar Yixing menasehati para junior tentang teknik dance, menampar lengan BamBam kuat hingga temannya itu seketika mengerutkan hidung dan mengaduh kesakitan.

" Awww..." Aduh BamBam. Namja itu mencubit lengan berotot Jungkook. " Apa-apaan?"

Namja bergigi kelinci itu memelototi BamBam sebelum kembali memperhatikan Yixing yang masih berbicara.

" Jadi usahkan kalian pemanasan dengan baik sebelum dance" Jelas Yixing. " Karena kalian ada ujian praktek dance minggu depan, sebaiknya kalian latihan secara teratur dan jangan memaksakan diri hingga cedera"

Jungkook mendengarkan antusias dan menganggukkan kepala memahami perkataan Yixing. Baru saja ia ingin memberitahu BamBam untuk latihan bersama, bahunya lagi-lagi dijadikan kepala BamBam yang sedang menguap untuk bertumpu.

Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya tidak suka saat BamBam lagi-lagi acuh.

" Hei bebek Thailand!" Panggil Jungkook. Namja bergigi kelinci itu menarik rambut coklat BamBam kasar hingga membuat kepalanya memutar menghadap Yixing yang masih menjelaskan.

" Apaaa?" Jawab BamBam malas dengan setengah hati. " Aku bukan dari Thailand..."

Mark yang berada di sebelah Bambam yang dari tadi mengoceh dan mengerang kelaparan dan kebosanan, memutar kepalanya ke arah Bambam dan membuka matanya.

" Mwo!?" Sambung Mark. " Bambam..kau bukan dari Thai!?"

" Kau mau mati hah Mark!?" BamBam mengaum garang.

BamBam mengerang jadi-jadian dan melepaskan diri dari cengkraman maut Jungkook cepat. Ia mengomeli Mark dan menendangnya karena masih saja menyebutnya dari Thailand. Ibunya jelas-jelas orang korea, Baekhyun. Dimana-mananya dia seperti orang Thai?

" Baiklah, kelas cukup untuk hari ini!"

Seosaengnim mereka maju dan berdiri di samping Yixing yang tersenyum.

Jungkook tersentak kaget dan melebarkan mata doe-nya ke arah Yixing dan seoesaengnimnya. " Mwo!? Sudah berakhir?"

Seosaengnim mereka menepuk bahu Yixing. " Berterimakasihlah kepada sunbaenim kalian hari ini yang mau suka rela dance dan mengajarkan tips-tips tertentu!"

Seluruh kelas menunduk hormat dan berterima kasih pada Yixing yang juga balas membungkuk. Jungkook juga membungkuk tapi ia tidak percaya kelas ini sudah berakhir saja. Dan sialnya lagi, gara-gara mengomeli BamBam, ia jadi tidak mendengar perkataan dan tips Yixing yang terakhir tadi.

Yixing segera undur diri dan keluar dari ruang tari.

Seosaengnim mereka bertepuk tangan singkat untuk mengumpulkan kembali fokus siswa yang terpecah gara-gara mereka ribut sesaat setelah Yixing keluar.

" Baiklah semuanya dengarkan! Minggu depan adalah pengambilan nilai terakhir untuk kelas tari sekaligus ujian praktek terahir mengingat minggu depannya lagi kalian semua akan ujian tertulis jadi seluruh ujian seni dimajukan seminggu sebelumnya!" Jelas Seosaengnim mereka yang memakai baju olahraga tipis seperti para atlet akrobat. " Latihan lah yang benar dan usahakan kalian tidak ujian dengan keadaan cedera ataupun lecet. Nilai ini menentukan nilai akhir dan kenaikan kalian ke kelas berikutnya! Faham?"

Seluruh kelas mengangguk.

" Faham!" sahut Jungkook. Diikuti Bambam yang membalas lemas.

Seosaengnim mereka tersenyum. " Baiklah...saya cukupkan pelajaran hari ini! Segeralah pulang dan berlatihlah yang teratur!"

Semua murid berdiri dan membungkukkan badan hormat sesaat setelah seosaengnim mereka membungkukkan badan. Jungkook harus menarik BamBam berdiri dulu karena namja itu menolak untuk menggerakkan badan.

Kelas kembali ricuh dengan ocehan dan candaan sesama siswa yang memungut barang mereka dan keluar dari kelas. BamBam yang sadar kalau seosaengnim mereka telah keluar terlebih dahulu, tertawa antusias.

" Akhirnya!" Teriak BamBam riang. Ia melepaskan tangan Jungkook yang menarik bahunya. " Ayo Jungkook kita pulang! EOMMA! BAMBAM PULANG!"

Jungkook yang memakai kembali jaket merahnya dan memungut tas-nya itu mengernyitkan dahi. Namja bergigi kelinci itu menggerutu.

Jungkook memukul punggung BamBam yang melompat-lompat. " Hei hei! Lain kali jangan duduk di sebelahku di kelas tari! Kau membuatku ketinggalan penjelasan dari Yixing sunbaenim!"

BamBam menarik lengan jaket Jungkook. " Memangnya kenapa? Aku sangat tidak suka kelas tari daru dulu!"

" Ya kalau begitu jangan duduk di sebelahku nanti!" Sambung Jungkook. " Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku! Pantas saja nilai dance mu parah kalau kau saja selalu seperti ini saat pelajaran!"

Jungkook menggerutu dan memakai tas ranselnya kasar. Namja itu keluar dari ruang latihan tari sambil mengoceh dengan BamBam yang kelewat antusias karena ia bisa pulang setelah tersiksa di kelas tari.

Kedua namja itu menuruni tangga dari ruangan yang berada di lantai dua.

" Hei Kookie!" Panggil BamBam.

Jungkook menatap BamBam. " Ada apa?"

BamBam merangkul pundak Jungkook sambil berjalan di koridor yang mulai penuh dengan siswa lain yang pulang ataupun istirahat sebelum mengambil les malam. " Hyung-ku yang kubilang bekerja kesana kemari itu mungkin akan pulang bulan depan. Eommaku akan mengadakan pesta makan malam di rumah dan memintaku mengajak teman dekatku untuk ikut"

" Lalu" Sambung Jungkook. Namja itu mengangkat alisnya lucu. " Apa hubungannya denganku?"

BamBam seketika berhenti berjalan dan merengutkan wajahnya hingga Jungkook juga ikut berhenti. Namja bergigi kelinci itu menatap BamBam dengan tatapan bingung.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook. " Kau ketinggalan sesuatu?"

BamBam makin merengut. " Kookie, kau itu kelewat bodoh atau kelewat polos?"

" Hah?" Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya. " Apa?"

BamBam menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan kesal dan mengerang. Ia juga menggerutu dan berakhir dengan memukul-mukul lengan Jungkook ganas sambil menyumpah.

" Aw aw aw!" Aduh Jungkook. Namja itu bergerumul dan berusaha menjauhkan diri dari BamBam yang memukul tubuhnya gila-gilaan. " Hei hei kau bebek Thailand! Stop!"

BamBam berhenti memukuli Jungkook saat namja manis itu benar-benar kesakitan hingga ia hampir membungkuk melindungi badannya.

" Aissh...tentu saja kau teman dekatku Kookie!" Omel BamBam. " Kau kira siapa lagi yang ingin kubawa selain kau!"

Jungkook mengaduh dan berdiri. Ia menggosok-gosok lengannya. " Bilang dari tadi..."

" Kau saja yang kelewat bodoh!"

Kedua namja itu kembali berjalan setelah bersitegang. Jungkook yang pertama tertawa hingga gigi kelincinya terlihat dan semburat merah sedikit menghiasi pipinya. Namja manis itu merasa malu karena lambat merespon perkataan BamBam.

BamBam sendiri hanya membalasnya dengan rengutan dan dengusan kasar.

 _Drrrrttt..._

 _Drrrrrtttt..._

 _Drrrrttttt..._

Jungkook dan BamBam berhenti bercanda saat merasakan jaket Jungkook bergetar dan cahaya led dari ponselnya menyala. Namja bergigi kelinci itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berhenti berjalan diikuti BamBam yang melirik dari belakang.

" Heh..." BamBam tersenyum heran. " Siapa cool hyung itu?"

Jungkook tertawa. " Menjauh kau sana!"

BamBam mundur dan merengut. Kelihatan memelas tapi dibalas Jungkook dengan raut jijik. Namja itu pun memilih untuk menyapa dan berteriak dari jendela koridor ke bawah. Menyapa teman-temannya di lapangan dan membiarkan Jungkook mengangkat telepon.

" Ya halo Yoongi hyung?" Sapa Jungkook. " Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

" _Ya halo Jungkook? Kita punya pekerjaan lagi"_ Balas Yoongi.

Jungkook seketika mengerutkan dahi dan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang merah merekah. " Lagi? Sekarang? Bukannya hyung punya lagu untuk dikumpul? Aku juga akan ada ujian dua minggu berturut-turut"

Terdengar helaan nafas pasrah dari seberang panggilan. _" Sekarang Jungkook. Jika kau cepat kemari maka ini juga akan cepat selesainya."_

" Sebentar"

Jungkook menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan menutup layarnya. Namja itu membalikkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ke arah BamBam yang masih setia menyapa dan berteriak ke arah lapangan di bawah.

Namja bergigi kelinci itu menepuk bahu BamBam.

BamBam seketika tersentak kaget. " Ah Kookie! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Jungkook tertawa dan tersenyum. " BamBam...kurasa hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersama. Hyung-ku menyuruhku pulang ke Busan sekarang!"

BamBam mengerutkan dahinya dan menahan kedua bahu Jungkook dengan dua tangannya. Namja itu mengerutkan bibirnya.

" Sekarang?" BamBam membeo. Namja itu sedikit mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela sebelum kembali menatap Jungkook. " Hari sudah sesore ini kau ingin pulang ke Busan? Kau mau sampai jam berapa? Jam 11 malam? Bahkan dengan kereta pun tidak menjamin kau sampai cepat"

Jungkook menjauhkan kedua tangan BamBam. " Aku akan pulang hari ini juga. Mungkin hyung-ku perlu sedikit bantuan karena dia harus menyiapkan kontes musik di kampusnya minggu ini"

BamBam menghela nafas pasrah.

Jungkook mengangkat alis bingung saat BamBam merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won. BamBam seketika memasukkan uang itu ke dalam kantung jaket Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook mundur karena kaget.

" Ambil saja!" BamBam menunjuk Jungkook. " Belilah makanan sebelum pergi! Besok kita ada kelas menggambar pagi!"

Jungkook merogoh kantung jaketnya. " Aku punya uang sendiri!"

" Ambil saja! Tidak usah diganti!" BamBam berlari meninggalkan Jungkook dan melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum di koridor. " Jangan lupa makan dan berhati-hatilah kau kelinci!"

Jungkook menghela nafas melihat kelakuan teman sekelasnya itu dan memasukkan uang dari BamBam kembali ke dalam kantong jaketnya. Namja bergigi kelinci itu kembali menelpon sambil sedikit berlari di koridor.

" _Ikuti kata temanmu itu_ " Ucap Yoongi. _" Kau sempat saja makan sebelum sampai. Aku juga akan menyiapkan segalanya terlebih dahulu"_

Jungkook menuruni tangga dengan cepat. " Ya ya hyung! Aku akan membeli makanan cepat saji nanti!"

Yoongi menggumam di seberang telepon. _" Cepatlah cari kereta dengan jadwal terdini. Kalau bisa aku akan menunggumu sebelum kampusku tutup"_

" Jam 10 kan?" Balas Jungkook lagi. " Kampusmu tutup jam 10 kan?"

" _Ya. Kutunggu"_

Sambungan terputus.

Jungkook segera memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam kantong jaket dan memacu langkah meninggalkan lapangan luas sekolahnya. Namja bergigi kelinci itu memutar tas ranselnya sambil berlari. Ia membuka zippernya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan coklat dengan telinga kelinci yang mencuat keluar.

Namja itu memutar arah menuju stasiun bawah tanah Seoul.

" Baiklah...aku harus cepat"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **ya halo semua!**

 **W bawa cerita baru dengan tema crime lagi 'Ω'**

 **Sebenarnya ini masih prolog aja soalnya w nggak yakin ini bakal. banyak peminatnya Д**

 **jadi menurut kalian ini bisa di lanjutkan atau nggak?๏︿๏**

 **kalau yg reviewnya banyak, insya allah bakal saya publish selanjutnya**

 **oh ya ini bisa slow update sama seperti ff w lainnya karena masalah sekolah ๏︿๏**

 **jadi yg dari awal udah niat untuk nongkrongin cerita w, dimohon pengertiannya(｡ŏ_ŏ)**

 **Mind to Rnfoll? or fav? ^^  
**


	2. 1 : Those Weird Detectives

**BTS Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **All BTS members and another Kpop artists**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairings :**

 **Vkook**

 **Minyoon**

 **Saat dua pembunuh bayaran kelas atas. Killer Bunny dan Balck Virgin berulah dan membuat kasus pembunuhan yang mengerikan dalam satu bulan yang sama di Busan. Membuat para kepolisin pusat harus menurunkan dua detektif unik namun mematikan mereka. Mengusut tuntas kasus dan menghukum mereka yang salah. Tapi siapa sangka. pembunuhan itu mengikat mereka semua.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saat penyihir dan pangeran berteman**.

 **atau mungkin...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **jatuh cinta.**_

 _ **Siapa yang akan bertahan dan siapa yang akan mati seperti dongeng-dongeng pembunuh itu?**_

* * *

 _Kantor kepolisian pusat Seoul_

.

.

.

.

.

" Saya perwakilan dari kepolisian bagian Busan mengatas namakan pimpinan saya, TOP, benar-benar memohon kepada divisi kepolisian pusat untuk mengusut tuntas kasus ini. Kami hampir kewalahan dan tidak mampu lagi bergerak! Kami benar-benar memohon kepada departemen pusat untuk menanggapi hal ini secepatnya!"

Namja bertubuh mungil itu menunduk dalam di hadapan 3 orang yang berkumpul di ruangan rapat. Ia masih membungkukkan badan dalam dan menyerahkan berkas tebal ke arah seorang namja yang berada di tengah.

" Ahh jangan sampai membungkuk dalam begitu!" Yang ditengah mengambil berkas dan menyuruh orang itu untuk berdiri. " Kami akan benar-benar menanggapi ini dengan cepat!"

" Terima kasih Jhope sunbaenim!"

Orang itu kembali menunduk hormat sebelum ia ditenangkan oleh seorang yeoja yang ikut berkumpul.

Yeoja itu segera memberinya teh dan menghiburnya. Mengingat tadi ia masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan keadaan syok dan takut. Jhope saja sampai kaget melihatnya.

" Kasus itu ya Jhope?"

Seorang namja dengan rambut hitam pekat menepuk bahu Jhope yang kembali duduk ke mejanya yang melingkar. Namja dengan rambut coklat itu membuka berkas dengan serius. Mengeluarkan beberapa kertas ketikan dari map dan memisahkannya.

" Ya Zico..." Jawab Jhope. " Kurasa memang kasus itu. Lihatlah korban-korbannya"

Zico menumpukan tangannya ke meja dan mengangkat kertas yang diklip. Namja itu membacanya dengan raut serius dan sesekali mengernyitkan dahi saat matanya membaca baris detail kasus.

Jhope menghela nafas dan menyenderkan diri ke kursi. " Tidak salah lagi Zico... kasus ini memang kasus dua orang itu"

" Ada apa dengan dua pembunuh ini?" Zico bergumam. Namja itu kembali meletakkan kertas kasus itu ke meja dan mengulum bibir. " Mereka benar-benar licin seperti belut. Bahkan pasukan elit kita saja kesusahan."

Jhope melambaikan tangan dari meja ke arah yeoja dan seorang polisi yang masuk tadi. Yeoja itu melihat lambaian tangan Jhope dan berbincang sebentar dengan polisi itu sebelum menghampiri Jhope.

" Pantas saja mereka sangat stress..." Ucap Zico.

Jhope menatap Zico yang berdiri di sampingnya. " Siapa yang stress?"

" Para polisi-polisi di Busan" Zico menunjukkan polisi itu dengan wajahnya. "Pasukan elit kita saja kewalahan apalagi mereka. Aku tidak akan heran kalau mereka ingin kasus ini segera dituntaskan"

" Ada apa Hoseok?"

Yeoja itu menumpu tubuhnya di meja. Tepat di hadapan Jhope dan Zico.

Jhope tersenyum dan membuka laci meja. Mengeluarkan dua buah map berwarna putih dengan cap besar bertuliskan _**S**_ dari tinta merah. Zico dan yeoja itu seketika mengerutkan dahi.

" Kita tidak punya pilihan lain, Tiffany" Jhope menggembungkan pipinya. " Kita harus mengajak mereka berdua"

Zico membuka map putih itu secara bersamaan dan Tiffany hanya bisa membuka mulut tidak suka. Namja berambut hitam itu menahan tawa saat melihat Tiffany yang ingin sekali protes dan kembali menatap data di map putih.

" Tidak! Shiro!" Tolak Tiffany tegas. " Mereka berdua adalah bencana!"

" −Maksudmu harapan terakhir kita" Dehem Zico. " Kita harus mengirim mereka kali ini karena hanya bulan ini saja kedua pembunuh ini sering melakukan kejahatan."

Tiffany menghentak-hentakkan kaki tidak suka selagi Zico dan Jhope tertawa bahagia di atas penderitaan Tiffany. Kedua namja itu berbincang dan kembali tertawa selagi Tiffany memelototi ganas kedua map putih itu.

" Aku tidak percaya kita akan mengirim dua maknae pembawa bencana ini" Tiffany mendengus. " Apakah tidak ada yang lain!?"

" Tidak ada" Sahut Zico cepat. " Aku sudah mengecek semuanya dan semuanya K.O"

Jhope menggangguk. " Ya...setidaknya mereka tidak mati saat berhadapan dengan dua pembunuh itu."

Tiffany berdecak kesal. " Jika saja ini tidak diminta langsung oleh TOP dan kepala divisi pengawa kepolisian, aku tidak akan sudi membawa kedua maknae usil itu!"

Jhope berdiri dari kursinya dan merapikan berkas kasus. Menjadikannya satu hingga kembali menjadi map tebal yang penuh dengan berkas detail kasus dan korban. Namja berambut coklat itu menepuk bahu Zico.

" Jaga tempat ini saat kami keluar" Ucap Jhope.

Zico mendengus dan mengambil kopi. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi di samping kursi Jhope dan menaikkan kakinya ke meja. " Aku juga tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku sedang malas pulang ke rumah"

" Kami!?" Beo Tiffany. " Aku juga ikut!?"

Jhope mengangguk. " Tentu saja! Jika aku yang menyuruh mereka maka mereka jelas akan menolak kasus ini karena mereka pasti berkata bahwa kasus ini sama seperti yang lain dan tidak menarik. Pengecualian kalau kau ikut. Karena kau ketua polisi, kau bisa mengancam mereka tentu saja"

Tiffany mendengus sangat kasar dan mengambil kunci mobilnya di laci meja dengan ketus. " Tentu saja aku akan mengancam dua bencana itu! Mengancamnya. .kasar.!"

Zico menyahut. " Dua bencana yang berhasil menuntaskan seluruh kasus kelas S sampai ke akar dengan rapi! Kita beruntung karena mereka bekerja demi kebaikan, coba saja kedua maknae itu bekerja di kejahatan..."

Jhope mengikuti Tiffany yang membuka pintu keluar ruangan divisi detektif utama di lantai 4 gedung kepolisian Seoul. Namja berambut coklat itu tertawa. " Mungkin saja mereka sudah menguasai Korea Selatan sekarang atau dunia"

Tiffany lagi-lagi menggerutu diikuti Jhope yang bersenandung ria di belakangnya. Gadis itu sesekali melirik Jhope. Menyipitkan matanya kasar.

Pantas saja dia dinamai Hope oleh anggota kepolisian bahkan para pemimpin divisi. Kasus segenting dan segawat ini depan mata mereka, dia masih saja tertawa dan tersenyum lebar.

" Hh..." Tiffany membuang wajahnya kesal. " Benar-benar tidak kupercaya aku mempunyai bawahan yang otaknya kelainan semua"

Yeoja itu mengikat rambut sebahunya selagi berjalan di koridor dan aula utama pintu masuk kantor. Hampir semua polisi disana segera memberi hormat kepada mereka berdua. Tiffany termasuk yang acuh sedangkan Jhope dengan sabarnya membalas satu per satu.

" Jangan membuang-buang waktuku kuda" Dengus Tiffany.

Yeoja itu keluar dengan lirikan tajam dilemparkan pada Jhope yang tersenyum.

Seorang polisi di depan pintu utama memberikan hormat pada kedua orang itu dan dibalas cepat oleh Jhope dan Tiffany. Tiffany berhenti berjalan dan menepuk bahu polisi berjenis kelamin namja itu.

" JB...mobilku dimana?" Tanya Tiiffany.

JB terkekeh. " Ada apa? Jarang sekali ketua sepenting dirimu turun ke lapangan"

Tiffany menghembus nafas kasar dan menunjuk Jhope di belakangnya yang tersenyum dan mengangkat map tebal di tangannya ke udara. Menunjukkannya pada JB yang terkekeh.

" Tugas..." Ucap Jhope.

JB mengangkat alisnya. " Sebuah kasus? Seberat apa sampai kau dan Jhope yang sama-sama ketua turun?"

Tiffany memutar matanya jengah dan melabrak tubuh tegap JB dengan bahunya. Rautnya berubah menjadi bosan dan yeoja itu mengacuhkan JB yang tertawa melihat sikapnya. Ia tetap berjalan menuju parkiran depan kantor departemen yang besarnya hampir seperti kantor kedutaan besar itu.

" Kelas S" Jhope menepuk bahu JB. " Black Virgin dan Killer Bunny"

JB seketika tersedak ludahnya sendiri. " Kau pasti bercanda"

" Tidak..." Jhope melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan. " Kali ini kita sampai harus menurunkan dua maknae itu"

JB berdecak melihat kepergian Jhope dan Tiffany yang sudah menyetir mobilnya ke depan pintu utama untuk membawa Jhope. Namja itu membuka pintu depan mobil dan masuk. Jhope masih sempat memberi salam selamat tinggal kepada JB sebelum Tiffany menutup kaca jendelanya paksa.

" Kurasa kita harus menurunkan kedua detektif kelas atas itu" JB bergumam. " Biar yang kelas atas berhadapan dengan kelas atas juga"

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _" Jimin...kau kemanakan kemejaku!?"_

 _" Mana aku tahu dasar kau alien!"_

 _" Hei itu konsol videogame-ku Tae!"_

 _" Pinjam sebentar! Tanggung!"_

 _" Dasar kau alien! Kembalikan!"_

 _" Nanti bantet!"_

Tiffany menekan kepalanya pusing. " Apakah kita benar-benar harus menurunkan kedua bencana ini?"

Mereka baru saja sampai di koridor apartemen tempat kedua detektif itu tinggal yang Tiffany kutuk karena mereka tinggal di lantai atas sekitar 30-an. Membuatnya dan Jhope harus berapa kali ganti lift hanya untuk mendatangi dua orang aneh itu.

Baru saja sampai di depan pintu apartemen mereka, Tiffany dan Jhope sudah disuguhkan suara pertengkaran sia-sia dari penghuninya. Yang benar-benar tidak mencerminkan kepribadian kalau mereka adalah detektif kelas atas.

" TAEHYUNG! JIMIN!" Teriak Jhope.

Tidak ada sahutan. Malah mereka makin diacuhkan dengan tambah nyaringnya suara ribut dan pertengkaran di dalam sana.

Tiffany tidak ambil pusing.

" Menjauh kau Hoseok"

Jhope memundurkan badannya dan tersenyum heran. " Lakukan sesukamu"

 _ **DUUGGH!**_

 _ **DUUGGGH!**_

 _ **DUUUGGGH!**_

" KELUAR KALIAN DASAR DUA ALIEN!"

Seketika bunyi orang terjatuh dan terjerembab ke lantai serta bunyi benda jatuh menghiasi ruangan itu. Sesaat setelah Tiffany menendang pintu alumunium itu dan berteriak dengan raut ingin membunuh.

Jhope melebarkan matanya. " Wow...Itu...diluar ekspetasi"

Suara Taehyung menggema hingga keluar.

" _Sialan...wanita penyihir itu datang!"_

" Tiffany datang!?" Kali ini suara Jimin yang berlari dan menyahut terdengar. "Demi celana dalam Hoseok, kenapa si nenek-nenek keparat itu datang!?"

Tiffany menggertakkan jarinya kuat dan menggeram rendah. Yeoja itu menggenggam tangannya hingga memutih. Bahkan Tiffany menggertakkan giginya menahan amarah. Jhope sendiri hanya tertawa tanpa suara.

" Mereka benar-benar ingin kugiling ternyata..." Geram Tiffany. Giginya benar-benar menggertak mengerikan. " Dasar dua bocah keparat!"

 _ **CKLEEKK...**_

Pintu aluminium itu akhirnya terbuka.

Jimin dengan rambut merah belah tengah acak-acakkannya menyambut kedua polisi berpakaian rapi itu dengan wajah seadanya. Bahkan ia hanya dibalut piyama biru dan menggigit permen.

" Apa?" Sahutnya malas.

Tiffany menahan diri untuk tidak menginjak wajah kurang ajar namja itu. " Mana Taehyung?"

Jimin mendengus dan kembali menggigit permen rasa buahnya. Namja itu menunjuk ke dalam ruangan dengan dagunya. " Ada di dalam. Ada urusan apa kalian kesini? Kalian mengganggu liburan kami"

Jhope tertawa dan menunjukkan map coklat tebal di tangannya. " Kasus baru Chim..."

Jimin menatap map itu sekilas dengan wajah tanpa minat dan sorot mata datar. Pipinya terlihat membengkak seperti orang bangun tidur. Tiffany benar-benar berusaha tersenyum tulus sekarang. Padahal ia ingin sekali mendobrak pintu itu yang hanya dibuka Jimin untuk mengeluarkan kepalanya saja.

" Tidak tertarik" Jawab Jimin singkat. " Terlihat membosankan"

Tiffany menarik nafas dalam dan kasar. " Bisakah setidaknya kau lihat dulu Jimin!?"

Jimin menatap Tiffany dan menguap. " Tidak usah. Kami baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah kasus berat 3 hari yang lalu dengan map tidak kalah tebal dari itu dan sekarang..."

Kali ini namja itu baru benar-benar membuka pintunya. Ia mengeluarkan tubuhnya dan mengacak pinggang di hadapan dua orang yang notabene-nya atasannya. " −kalian memberi kami kasus lagi?"

" _**Tapi**_. _**Ini.**_ _**Penting.**_ " Tiffany menekankan setiap perkataannya dengan gigi bergemeletuk kuat.

Jimin mendengus. " Tidak lebih penting dari liburan kami"

Baiklah...

Habis sudah kesabaran Tiffany menghadapi dua dteketif berandal ini.

Ini baru Jimin. Baru satu detektif dan ini sudah membuatnya meledak. Belum lagi jika kedua orang itu dikumpulkan dan berbicara bersama.

Jelas-jelas mereka berdua akan mematahkan semua argumennya semudah mematahkan sebatang ranting kayu kering.

" _Jimin..."_ Ucap Tiffany kasar. " Dasar kau bed−"

"−Hah masuklah..."

Jhope dan Tiffany seketika melebarkan mata mereka bersamaan saat Jimin menghela nafas pasrah dan membuka pintu alumunium itu dengan kaki. Namja berambut merah menyala itu membuang stik permennya.

" Masuklah" Ucap Jimin lagi. " Ekspresimu seperti ingin membunuhku di tempat, Tiffany. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko dibunuh dan tidak bisa liburan. Aku belum mengalahkan rekor Taehyung di game God of War"

Jhope segera berlari masuk tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Ia langsung masuk sambil bersiul dan membawa map tebal itu dengan selamat ke dalam. Mengindahkan Jimin yang melongo di depan pintu karena melihat Tiffany yang mengamuk.

" JADI KAU MENYURUH KAMI MASUK HANYA BELUM BERMAIN VIDEO GAME HAH!?" Teriak Tiffany geram.

" MATI SAJA KALIAN BERDUA DASAR BOCAH BEDEBAH!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tiffany yang sudah menenangkan diri, melipat tangan di dada dan mendengus. Jhope sendiri hanya tersenyum di sampingnya saat Jimin membawa mereka berdua ke dalam ruang tamu. Untuk ukuran namja labil seperti mereka, Tiffany mengakui kalau apartemen mereka benar-benar rapi dan teratur. Penataannya juga sesuai dan suasananya modern tetapi nyaman seperti di kabin pinggir danau.

" Jangan kira kami kucel dan liar seperti ini kami tidak menjaga kebersihan" Jimin berjalan mendahului kedua polisi itu dan melepas piyamanya sembarangan. Membuat Jhope bersiul dan Tiffany yang melebarkan mata kaget karena namja itu seenak jidat menampilkan tubuh ber-abs nya dan menggantinya dengan kaos putih longgar.

Di hadapan mereka. Tanpa tahu malu.

Jimin berbalik menatap Tiffany dan Jhope. Ia mengambil apel di meja tamu di samping Jhope dan menggigitnya sambil berbicara.

" Aku suka kerja bersih" Jimin mengunyah apelnya. " Taehyung juga. Maka dari itu kami selalu bersih"

Tiffany berdecak. " Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk ocehanmu. Mana Taehyung?"

Jimin berhenti mengunyah dan menelan apelnya kasar sebelum mengambil nafas dalam ingin berteriak.

" TAE!"

Taehyung menyahut dari ruangan di sebelah ruang tamu. " APA HAH!? JANGAN MENGGANGGU KONSENTRASIKU! AKU SEDANG MENGALAHKAN BOSS!"

" Disana"

Jimin menunjuk ruangan di samping badan Jhope dengan santainya.

Tiffany tanpa banyak omong segera menarik badan Jhope untuk ikut bersamanya ke dalam ruangan itu.

Jhope yang sadar Jimin tidak mendahului Tiffany masuk ke dalam ruangan Tae, berteriak.

" JIMIN? KAU IKUT JUGA?!" Teriak Jhope

Jimin tidak menyahut.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Jhope berhenti mengikuti Tiffany dan berbalik. Membiarkan Tiffany masuk sendirian ke dalam ruang bermain kedua namja itu.

Jhope hanya bisa terdiam saat dia melihat Jimin berjongkok dan memungut kertas yang tergeletak di lantai.

Namja periang itu seketika tersentak kaget dan melihat map di tangannya. " Ah Chim! Ada berkas yang jatuh dari map! Sini biar aku saja yang mengam−"

" −Tunggu dulu"

Namja berambut merah itu memberi tanda stop di hadapan Jhope. Membuat Jhope juga berhenti menghampiri Jimin yang masih setia berjongkok dan menghadapkan berkas itu ke hadapan wajahnya.

Jimin berdiri setelah ia memungut kertas itu, tetapi ia sendiri masih membaca berkas itu.

" Black Virgin ya..." Jimin bergumam.

Jhope membeo. " Hah? Apa?"

Jimin menatap Jhope dan tersenyum khas miliknya yang seperti mochi. " Tidak. Lupakan saja! Lebih baik kita selamatkan Taehyung dulu dari amukan penyihir hitam itu sebelum membahas tugas!"

Dan benar saja...

Seperti kata Jimin, baru saja ia dan Jhope masuk ke dalam ruang yang penuh pernak-pernik anime dan video game itu, ruangan itu sudah diisi oleh Tiffany yang wajahnya memerah menahan amarah dan Taehyung yang mencak-mencak tidak jelas sambil menarik konsol videogame.

Yeoja itu menghampiri Jimin dan Jhope di depan pintu dengan tangan tergenggam kuat ingin menampar seseorang.

" Dia menjengkelkan" Tiffany menggeram.

Jimin tertawa. " Sudah kubilang... Taehyung lebih keras kepala daripada diriku saat menolak sebuah kasus!"

Taehyung mendengus sekasar yang ia bisa tapi ia tidak mengindahkan pandangan dari televisi hitam dengan layar 40 inchi itu. Yang sedang menampilkan adegan berkelahi videogame dan Taehyung menarik mendorong juga menggoyang-goyang konsol di tangannya seperti anak-anak.

" Sudah kubilang jangan menggangguku saat melawan Boss!" Gerutu Taehyung. "Salah sendiri kau mengajakku berargumen saat aku sedang bermain game! Bukan salahku penyihir yeoja itu jadi geram sendiri karena kalah berdebat!"

Tiffany menghentakkan kakinya kuat hingga lantai marmer itu bisa bergetar dibuatnya. " SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT PENYIHIR HAH ALIEN!?"

Jimin tertawa dan duduk santai di sofa putih di belakang badan Taehyung. Kedua namja itu malah mengacuhkan Jhope dan Tiffany di depan pintu. Taehyung asyik dengan game-nya dan Jimin yang sesekali memonitori permainan Taehyung.

" Mereka memang seperti ini" Ucap Jhope disebelah Tiffany. Namja itu hanya tertawa melihat wajah Tiffany makin memerah karena marah. " Bayangkan aku selalu diperlakukan seperti ini saat kau menyerahkan kasus pada divisi penyelidikan. Zico saja jera menyerahkan kasus pada Jimin dan Taehyung hingga selalu aku yang turun tangan"

" Dasar dua keparat" Maki Tiffany.

Tiffany mendengus kasar dan menyumpah. Ia memperhatikan Jimin dan Taehyung yang berdebat seperti anak kecil sambil menggerutu.

Tidak ia sangka kalau dua namja ababil ini lebih hebat darinya. Dua agen detektif kelas atas yang selalu menuntaskan setiap kasus kelas berat semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ditambah saat tes masuk divisi agen dan detektif saat pertama kali, Taehyung dan Jimin langsung diangkat jadi detektif resmi tanpa wawancara.

Ketuanya saat itu sudah bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda dari kedua namja usil ini. Tiifany saja kaget melihat nilai tes mereka berdua hampir sempurna.

" WOHO AKHIRNYA! YEAH MAN!"

Taehyung seketika melempar konsol gamenya ke depan dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dengan wajah bahagia. Senyum kotak namja itu terbentuk dan ia merebahkan badannya ke karpet berbulu di bawah badannya sambil berteriak.

" AKHIRNYA AKU BISA MENGALAHKAN BOSS BODOH ITU!" Teriak Taehyung bahagia. " DENGAN BEGINI LEVELKU SEMPURNA!"

Jhope dan Tiffany lagi-lagi tersentak kaget.

Terutama Tiffany.

Bila tidak salah dia sebenarnya juga memainkan game yang dimainkan Taehyung di rumah. Dia memainkan game itu karena cara naik levelnya benar-benar sulit dan kau perlu memeras otakmu untuk bisa naik dan mengalahkan bos. Atau hanya sekedar mendapat item kecil.

Jimin mendengus dan mengangkat sebelah kakinya ke sofa sedangkan kaki lainnya ia gunakan untuk mengacak-acak rambut coklat tua Taehyung. " Tetap saja−terlambat satu minggu dariku"

" Hei Hei..." Jhope menunjuk kedua namja itu.

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya. " Apa hyung?"

" Memangnya level kalian berapa? Aku saja masih 37" Tanya Jhope.

Jimin tertawa dan Taehyung tersenyum tidak karuan sambil mencubit-cubit kaki bantet milik Jimin yang mengacak-ngacak rambut dan kepalanya. Tiffany sendiri terkekeh dan menatap tajam kedua namja itu.

" Aku saja sudah level 98 Hoseok" Balas Tiffany.

Taehyung tertawa. " Ha...levelmu rendah sekali"

Perempatan emosi muncul begitu saja di jidat Tiffany dan yeoja itu seketika meledak karena diledek habis-habisan oleh kedua namja yang sifat dan kenakalannya seperti anak kembar itu.

" MEMANGNYA LEVELMU BERAPA HAH ALIEN!?" Tunjuk Tiffany sengit ke arah Jimin dan Taehyung.

Jimin dan Taehyung berpandangan dan kedua orang itu sama-sama tertawa.

" Sempurna/sempurna" Jimin dan Taehyung menjawab bersamaan.

Taehyung menunjuk Jimin dengan raut tidak suka. " Tapi dia mendahuluiku satu minggu dahulu! Dasar kau bantet curang!"

" Enak saja! Kau saja yang kelewat sibuk dengan kasus-kasus tidak bermutu itu dan membuatku menyalipmu dengan cepat" Protes Jimin. " Untung skill bertahanmu tidak kusalip juga dasar manusia tidak jelas!"

Jhope dan Tiifany sama-sama membuka mulut tidak percaya.

" S-sempurna?" Tanya Jhope lagi.

Taehyung bangkit dan duduk. " Ya...dengan semua skill-nya juga. Sampai skill bertahanku saja mencapai 800 poin per 10 detik. Untuk membunuhku setidaknya kau harus level 130 ke atas hingga 200. Itupun kalau skill menyerangmu sudah level 70 ke atas"

Jimin mengangkat sebelah tangannya persis seperti siswa yang ingin izin ke kamar mandi. " Skill menyerangku sudah lebih dari level 70. Makanya hari ini aku bermaksud menyempurnakannya dan TIDAK MENERIMA KASUS SAMPAI SEMUA SKILL-KU SEMPURNA"

Taehyung menganggukkan kepala menyetujui perkataan Jimin.

Tiffany menghela nafas dan memijit kepalanya saat lagi-lagi Jhope tertawa melihat Tiffany yang benar-benar dibuat vertigo dengan bakat aneh tetapi mencengangkan milik dua namja ababil yang ia sebut pembawa bencana itu.

" Game sesusah itu mereka taklukan seperti main ular tangga saja" Desah Tiffany pasrah. " Mereka benar-benar aneh"

Jhope menepuk lengan Tiffany dengan map tebal di tangannya. " Makanya kita tidak salah menurunkan mereka untuk kasus ini."

" Oh ya kasus itu..."

Jimin seketika memotong perkataan Jhope dan Tiffany dan berhenti bercanda dengan Taehyung. Taehyung mengerutkan dahi saat Jimin tiba-tiba menyinggung kasus yang dibawa Tiffany dan Jhope.

" Aku melihat nama Black Virgin disana" Jimin bersila di sofa putih dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. " Apakah ini kasus yang berkaitan dengan kedua pembunuh ternama itu?"

Taehyung membuka matanya. " Mwo? Black Virgin dan Killer Bunny?"

" Itu kasusnya?" Tanya Taehyung lagi

Jimin dan Taehyung sama-sama melemparkan tatapan dan fokus mereka ke arah dua orang polisi di apartemen mereka.

Tiffany mendesah berat. " Ya...maka dari itu ini sangat penting karena korban mereka makin tidak terkontrol dan masyarakat ketakutan setengah mati"

Jimin menepuk bahu Taehyung dan terkekeh. Namja bantet itu tersenyum miring ke arah Taehyung. " Lihat Tae...akhirnya kita dihadapkan dengan kasus ini"

Taehyung mendengus dan mengorek kupingnya sendiri sambil kembali mendengus ke arah Tiffany. " Aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Makanya kami menunggu kalian dari 3 hari ini"

Jhope dan Tiffany sama-sama melemparkan tatapan bingung kepada satu sama lain dan mengernyitkan dahi kelewat dalam. Tiffany mengerutkan dahi dan menatap dengan kilat mata tidak mengerti kepada kedua namja yang sedang memasang senyum miring dan raut meremehkan itu.

Tiffany membuka suara. " Apa maksud kalian?"

Jimin terkekeh.

" Kalian kira apa gunanya kami mengosongkan dan menolak semua kasus bahkan yang menurut polisi lain penting selama 3 hari ini dan memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen?" Tanya Jimin dengan tatapan datar.

Taehyung menghembus nafas kasar dan menepuk betis Jimin. " Kami menunggu kalian. Lebih tepatnya menunggu map tebal itu datang kepada kami oleh kalian"

Tiffany menghampiri kedua namja itu. " Bagaimana kalian−maksudku bagaimana kalian bisa mengetahui hal ini?"

Taehyung tersenyum kotak dan kembali menepuk betis Jimin. Jimin sendiri menendang Taehyung dan mengangkat sebelah dari bibirnya.

" Chim...jelaskan" Suruh Taehyung.

Jimin menggerutu. " Jadi begini... aku mendapat kasus dari Busan yang tidak pernah kudapatkan sebelumnya. Mereka memintaku untuk menyelesaikan masalah pembunuhan pelacur di sebuah klub di Busan. Dan disana tertera nama pembunuh _**" Black Virgin"**_ yang sangat terkenal."

Taehyung tertawa. " Dan seperti biasa−kami menolaknya"

" Dan Taehyung sendiri mendapat panggilan dari Busan untuk menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di bulan ini. Bulan yang sama dengan kasus pembunuhan pelacur itu dengan dua pembunuh yang sama juga." Jelas Jimin lagi. " Kami tahu mereka akan mengadu ke pusat karena kami dua kali menolak mereka"

Jhope tertawa. " Dan kenapa kalian berdua menolaknya?"

Taehyung menguap. " Ya bisa dibilang... Kami selalu ingin berhadapan dengan dua pembunuh itu sebenarnya tapi kami benci berkas tebal juga kalian kepolisian tidak pernah memberi kami bagian untuk kasus mereka hingga kami bosan. Aku sakit mata membacanya ditambah− itu terlihat membosankan."

Jimin mengiyakan dan Tiffany seketika mengerutkan wajahnya.

" Itu juga tebal." Jimin menunjuk map di tangan Jhope. " Tapi tidak terlihat membosankan. Itu berisi kumpulan seluruh pembunuhan yang mereka lakukan bulan ini bukan?"

Taehyung berdiri dan menepuk bahu Jimin. " Tapi tetap tidak. Aku tidak tertarik kecuali kalian punya alasan lain yang membuatku harus memecahkannya"

Pandangan Tiffany seketika menggelap. Yeoja itu terkekeh mengerikan dan hal itu seketika membuat Jhope menyingkirkan tubuhnya 5 langkah dari Tiffany yang seperti ingin membunuh orang itu.

Yeoja itu tertawa mengerikan dengan sorot mata penuh hasrat.

" Oh kurasa aku tahu hal yang membuat kalian berdua HARUS menerima kasus itu"

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

" Siapa sangka penyihir gila itu mengancam kita dengan menyita seluruh konsol videogame kita?" Ucap Jimin datar. " Dan memaksa kita memecahkan kasus ini dengan jaminan seluruh stok game dan komik kita?"

Taehyung sama-sama menatap Jimin datar. " Maka dari itu aku benci yeoja sinting itu"

" Oh diamlah dan mulai kerjakan!" Ucap Tiffany.

Tiffany melemparkan berkas yang sudah dibagi dua itu ke dada Jimin dan Taehyung. Membuat kedua namja itu sama-sama mendengus berat dan melemparkan tatapan datar yang benar-benar terlihat mengerikan saat mereka serius.

Taehyung lebih dahulu berjalan keluar dari ruang game mereka dan membuka pintu sebuah ruangan berpalang DO NOT DISTURB di depannya. Ruangan di samping dapur dan di tepat di seberang ruang game.

" Masuk" Ucap Taehyung. " Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini jika tidak masuk kantorku"

Jimin mendahului Tiffany dan Jhope yang masih berdiri di depan ruang game dan menyahut. " Lebih tepatnya kantor kami berdua"

Jimin melempar sebuah kunci perak dan segera ditangkap oleh Taehyung. Namja berambut coklat acak itu membuka pintu ruangan dan masuk. Diikuti Jimin dan dua polisi itu. Satu hal yang pasti−Tiffany akan mengecek tekanan darahnya setelah ini karena selama di rumah VMin ini urat kesabarannya selalu putus.

" KAU BILANG INI KANTORMU!?" Aum Tiffany.

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya dan melempar berkas itu ke meja kayu di dekat jendela besar ruangan. " Ya ini ruangan kerja kami. Ada apa?"

" INI KAMAR TIDUR BODOH! KAU SEBUT INI RUANG KERJA KALIAN!?"

Jhope sampai harus menahan tubuh Tiffany untuk tidak mengambil senapan di sabuknya karena ia sudah geram daritadi untuk membunuh dua makhluk bernama Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung ini.

Jimin melesat dari samping Tiffany dan tersenyum khas Mochi. " Kami kerja sambil tiduran...makanya ini jadi ruang kerja kami. Bila kau meragukan, silakan tanyakan kepada seluruh kasus kelas berat yang telah kami selesaikan"

Tiffany menghirup dan menghembuskan nafas kasar. Seperti banteng karena ia berulang kali kalah argumen dengan kedua bawahannya ini. Yang sialnya tidak punya sopan santun dan malah menjurus kurang ajar kepadanya.

Taehyung bukannya duduk di kursi samping meja tempat dimana ia melempar berkas, namja itu malah melempar badannya sendiri ke ranjang berwarna emas bermerek Gucci di samping jendela.

Diikuti Jimin yang juga sama-sama melemparkan badan ke ranjang satunya yang bermotif minion di dekat dinding.

" Kalian..." Geram Tiffany. " KERJA ATAU KUSITA SEMUANYA!?"

Taehyung mengangkat tangannya dan melambai-lambaikannya ke udara. " Ya ya ya...Chim ambilkan berkas itu semua"

Jimin bangkit dari tidurnya dan menggerutu. Namja itu melempar sebuah bantal leher di samping bantalnya ke arah Taehyung dengan wajah merengut.

" Kau bisanya menyuruhku saja dari dulu, Tae" Gerutu Jimin. " Ambilah sendiri! Mana kau dekat dengan meja"

Taehyung mau tidak mau bangkit dan berjalan mengambil berkas yang berada di meja dekat jendela. Yang notabene-nya berada di dekat ranjangnya yang terlihat mewah itu karena motifnya Gucci.

Jimin menatap Tiffany dan Jhope yang masih berdiri di dekat meja. " Mwo? Apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Duduklah di sofa itu"

Jimin menunjuk sofa merah di dekat ranjangnya. Tiffany seketika mendengus dan duduk dengan kasar diikuti Jhope yang duduk sambil memperhatikan Taehyung yang bukannya mengambil berkas itu, namja itu malah bertahan di meja itu.

" Oi Tae." Jimin berteriak. " Kenapa kau lama sekali hah!?"

Taehyung tidak menyahut seperti biasanya. Hal itu membuat tiga orang lainnya di ruangan serba krim itu mengangkat alis bingung. Namja berambut coklat acak itu malah membuka-buka berkas di map dan membaca memindainya dengan raut datar.

" Black Virgin dan Killer Bunny." Ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba. Namja itu menghampiri Jimin dengan wajah datar dan menyerahkan berkas yang juga disambut Jimin dengan wajah datar.

Jhope mengangkat suara. " Jika kalian menerima berkas itu, Chim Tae...Kalian akan segera ditugaskan ke Busan dalam kurun waktu seminggu ini"

Taehyung kembali duduk di kasurnya dan melipat kaki sambil membaca berkas itu. Jimin memasang kacamata bacanya yang bulat dan Tae juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mengambil kacamata bulatnya di bawah bantal.

Hal itu membuat Tiffany jadi terkekeh sendiri.

" Dasar detektif kembar. Bahkan kebiasaan mereka identik". Aku Tiffany.

Jhope juga sama-sama meresponnya dengan tawa. " Ya...dan hal itulah juga yang membuat mereka susah dikenali oleh musuh mereka"

Taehyung dan Jimin seketika mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari berkas dan melemparkan pandangan kepada satu sama lain. Taehyung melepas kacamatanya dan menatap Tiffany.

" Kalian bilang kami akan dikirim ke Busan jika kami menerima?" Tanya Taehyung.

Tiffany mengangguk. " Ya...karena kalian juga diminta untuk menangkap kedua pembunuh itu selain memecahkan kasusnya"

" Bagaimana kalau kami menolaknya?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

Tiffany seketika mengeratkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Jhope kasar. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengambil senapan di sabuknya dan membunuh kedua namja ini.

" Kenapa kalian tidak ingin menerima kasus ini?" Geram Tiffany. " Ini kasus besar dan seingatku yang paling berat di antara yang lain. Kenapa kalian berdua masih menolaknya?"

Jimin mendengus dan melempar berkas itu ke ranjang. " Karena ini berbahaya. Sangat berbahaya"

" Kecuali kalian memberi kami akses penuh ke sistem pusat dan berjanji akan menjauhkan wartawan serta masyarakat saat kami berhadapan dengan pembunuh ini" Jelas Taehyung. Ia menguap. " Berjanjilah kalian akan melindungi masyarakat"

Tiffany menghela nafas berat dan memijit kepalanya sekali lagi. " Melindungi masyarakat memang tugas kami. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal itu. Jadi−bagaimana? Kalian menerimanya?"

Jimin dan Taehyung berpandangan sebelum Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan Tiffany sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya di ranjang berukuran queen size itu.

" Beri kami waktu 1 malam untuk mempertimbangkan" Taehyung menghembus nafas. " Dan juga aku berharap kalian siaga di depan televisi dan kantor polisi Busan malam ini"

Tiffany dan Jhope sama-sama mengernyitkan dahi. " Apa maksudmu?"

Jimin memainkan berkas di tangannya. " Lakukan saja...jika hal itu terjadi keesokan harinya sesuai prediksi kami, kami akan menerima kasus mematikan ini. Atau boleh kubilang− kasus pulang kampung"

Taehyung seketika tertawa lebar dan melempar bantalnya ke arah Jimin yang menutup mulutnya karena juga tertawa. Jhope juga ikut tertawa bersama Taehyung dan Jimin selagi Tiffany menatap mereka tidak mengerti dimana lucunya.

Jimin tertawa hingga pipinya memerah dan Taehyung sambil terguling-guling di ranjangnya. Jhope juga menepuk-nepuk pahanya karena geli.

"Sudah sudah!" Bentak Tiffany. " Kalau kita tidak punya urusan lagi disini aku kan pergi! Lama kelamaan aku darah tinggi menghadapi kalian!"

Tiffany berdiri dari sofa dengan kasar dan meninggalkan ketiga namja absurd itu tertawa. Taehyung sendiri berhenti berguling-guling dan melambaikan tangan kelewat antusias atas kepergian Tiffany yang menganggu ketenangan liburannya bersama Jimin.

" Hoseok!" Gertak Tiffany. " Ayo pergi!"

Jhope berdiri dan tersenyum. " Akan kubilang pada Zico kalau status kalian sudah B"

Jimin menunjukkan jempolnya. " Dan segera jadia A kalau kami menerima. Tolong beritahu Zico juga hyung kalu kami meminjam _'mainannya'_ selama ke Busan nanti."

Taehyung menganggukkan perkataan Jimin seperti anak kecil dan Jhope yang mengiyakan. Akhirnya kedua polisi itu keluar dari rumah neraka milik dua setan bernama Jimin dan Taehyung.

Terutama Tiffany yang menyita perhatian penghuni apartemen karena selama ia berjalan keluar, ia menyumpah dan memaki Taehyung serta Jimin.

Sedangkan kedua namja itu malah merebahkan diri dengan santai di ranjang.

" Hei Chim...kurasa itu akan terjadi malam ini"

Jimin menggangguk dan menggulung dirinya di selimut. " Hooh...sampai esok, baru kita lihat. Lagipula untuk sekarang aku lelah. Menghadapi yeoja gila itu membuatku lapar"

Taehyung berdiri dari ranjang. " Bagaimana dengan naik levelmu? Naikkan dulu skill-mu bantet! Kau berjanji akan bertarung melawanku sehabis kasus ini selesai!"

Jimin memutar badannya dan meregangkan badan sambil mengerang tidak suka. Namja itu bangkit dan mengacak-acak rambut merah menyalanya dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan malas.

" Tapi aku lapar" Erang Jimin.

Taehyung merengut. " Mumpung aku baik hari ini...di lemari dapur ada cup ramen milikku. Makan dan naikkan skill-mu!"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, namja itu segera berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Taehyung sebelum menepuk bahunya riang. " Kau pengertian sekali alien!"

Taehyung mendengus. " Bagaimana nasibku saat kita di Busan nanti? Kau yang selalu meludeskan makananku? Pantas saja kau bantet"

Jimin menghempas pintu kamar kuat dan membuat Taehyung makin mendengus kuat sambil sesekali mengecek berkas di ranjangnya dengan raut polos yang menipu khas agen V itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja berparas manis dengan seragam SMA dan rok hitam selutut itu keluar dari sebuah cafe. Yeoja itu menghempaskan rambut hitam sebahu-nya ke belakang dan menatap jalanan malam kota Busan yang masih ramai.

" Noona!"

Yeoja itu berdecak kesal. " Jika saja tidak dalam situasi genting, aku sudah menendangmu karena memanggilku noona, Jungkook"

Jungkook berjalan menghampiri yeoja itu. Ia menyandarkan diri di jendela Caffe. Diikuti Jungkook yang terlihat bahagia malam ini dengan dibalut jaket berwarna hitam. Namja bergigi kelinci itu tersenyum manis dan tertawa.

" Hehe maaf Suga..." Jungkook tertawa polos. " Kau selalu semanis gula dan secantik artis saat berpakaian seperti ini"

Suga berdecak dan berdiri dari sandarannya. " Ck−simpan omong kosongmu bocah kelinci. Kita ada tugas dan harus cepat. Lagipula..."

Yeoja yang sebenarnya namja itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Jungkook dengan kasar dan membuat wig hitam sebahunya ikut terhempas seakan-akan itu memang rambut aslinya.

"−kenapa kau lama?" Tanya Suga dingin.

Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya imut dan menepuk-nepuknya. " Tugas kita tidak berat! Cuma sedikit ancaman saja kan? Aku saja tidak bawa apa-apa hari ini"

Suga mendengus mendengar pernyataan bocah kelinci manis itu. Wajahnya yang polos benar-benar tidak cocok untuk tugas ini. Sedangkan raut dingin Suga memang sangat sesuai untuk pekerjaan ini.

Namja manis itu berjalan mendahului Jungkook menjauhi caffe. Jungkook seperti anak kecil, setia mengekori Suga kemana-mana seperti anak ayam dengan induknya.

" Hyung sendiri bawa apa?" Jungkook menarik ujung jas hitam Suga.

Suga melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan berjalan anggun seperti yeoja. " Cuma dua hand gun. Untuk jaga-jaga saja kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak terprediksi dan...pisau"

" Aissh" Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya. " Tidak akan kok hyung. Ada aku dan kita selalu berhasil"

Jungkook bersiul kecil sambil terus mengekori tubuh mungil Suga yang berjalan melewati jalanan dan trotoar ramai kota Busan. Namja itu beberapa kali mendengus dan meniup poni wignya yang menutupi pandangan sipitnya.

Namja bergigi kelinci itu menatap langit cerah berbintang di atasnya.

" Hyung..." Panggil Jungkook. " Hyung~"

" Apa?" Sahut Suga ketus. " Lihatlah jalanan. Jangan lihat langit bocah. Kau bisa tertabrak saat menyeberang"

Suga mendengus dan melirik Jungkook tajam dari ujung mata sipitnya. Bocah itu bukannya menuruti apa kata hyung-nya, dia malah tertawa khas anak kecil dan membiarkan Suga memimpin mereka menyeberang jalan bersama lusinan orang lainnya.

Saat mereka telah sampai di ujung jalan, Jungkook baru merespon Suga dengan berbicara dan melepas jaket hitamnya.

" Kapan kita bisa sebebas bintang-bintang sungguhan itu hyung?" Tanya Jungkook.

Suga mengernyitkan dahi. " Apa maksudmu bocah kelinci?"

Jungkook mengambil topeng kelinci putih karnaval yang ia gantung di tali celananya. Yang ia kaitkan ke badan seperti sabuk seragam polisi.

" Tidak..." Jungkook menggeleng. " Mari kita mulai _bermain_ saja supaya kita bisa diberi _bintang_ oleh mereka yang menyuruh kita"

Suga mau tidak mau menghela nafas. Ia berhenti memegangi tas ranselnya seperti siswi perawan yang pemalu. Namja itu menyibak rambutnya ke belakang dan memegangi sabuknya. Memutar pengaktif senapan.

" Ayo bocah...Kita tidak punya banyak waktu"

Jungkook memasang topeng kelincinya dan tersenyum dibaliknya. " Jangan ragu untuk merebut _permen_ "

Suga mendengus mendengarnya dan berjalan mendahului Jungkook dibalik kegelapan gang sunyi di salah satu sudut kota Busan.

" Ya..." Balas Suga lirih. Ia menatap sendu helaian wig hitamnya. " Jangan pernah ragu untuk merebut _permen_ dari mereka yang tidak ingin memberimu."

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ya halo semua!**

 **W kembali lagi sesuai janji w kalau jika banyak yg fav or follow or review w bakalan nyambung ^^**

 **Gomenne kalau ceritanya agak bosan yah soalnya w bukan pro dalam hal ginian atau candu sama novel detektif. Tapi w suka semua seri Sherlock Holmes sampai ke buatan fans sekalipun ^^**

 **Sampai rela-relain buat beli yang tebalnya kek KBBI dengan harga yang mehong :V Cuma buat baca dan kadang teriak-teriak sendiri kalo lagi baca *kelakuan fangirl nista * :V**

 **Oh ya kalau game itu, w nggak sering main game RPG. T_T. Jadi kurang tahu detailnya dan akhirnya w sedikit tanya-tanya ma temen cowok di sekolah sambil duduk ngeliatin mereka teriak-teriak waktu main dan sialnya w ikutan teriak gaje juga :V* nggak ada yang tanya***

 **Tolong koreksi w kalau salah ^^ Oh ya mereka main dua game. Satu yang biasa satu RPG. Soalnya w juga main game RPG*mwehehehehe***

 **Buat pair setelah mereka bertemu...w akan sedikit kasar disini sama uke *Maafkan saya ini* karena mereka yah...u know kan ^^ Tapi nggak angst kok :V soalnya w baca aja kadang depresi berminggu minggu. Coba buat? W yang mati patah hati :V**

 **Thank You buat semua yang sudah sukarela baca atau fav follow dan review. Readers yang baik yang melakukan semuanya tapi karena w juga readers, w merasa apa yang kalian rasakan ^^ Jadi dimohon pengertiannnya dalam hal itu maupun keterlambatan saya update.**

 **Sekarang fullday dan w pusying cari celah waktu antara ulangan :V**

 **Jadi saya mohon dukungan dan bantuannya Minna san! Mind to Rnfav or Foll?**

 **See ya at next chap!**

 **Salam sayang**

 _ **A.W.J**_


	3. 2: Know the Bunny and the Virgin

**BTS Fanfiction**

 **By A.W.J**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **All BTS members and other Kpop artists**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairings:**

 **TaeKook**

 **Minyoon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 **Yaoi**

 **Boys love**

 **Action and Violence**

 **Hardcore**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Saat dua pembunuh bayaran kelas atas, Killer Bunny dan Black Virgin berulah dan membuat kasus pembunuhan yang mengerikan dalam satu bulan yang sama di Busan. Membuat para kepolisian pusat harus menurunkan dua detektif unik namun mematikan mereka. Dark Agent dan The Korean Watch Dog. Mengusut tuntas kasus dan menghukum mereka yang salah. Tapi siapa sangka, pembunuhan itu mengikat mereka semua.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ketika penyihir dan pangeran berteman**

 **Atau mungkin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jatuh cinta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siapa yang akan bertahan dan siapa yang akan mati seperti dongeng-dongeng pembunuh itu?**

* * *

 **Chap 2**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAA!"

Yuri menjerit nyaring. Ia seketika menjatuhkan kumpulan piring antik milik kampusnya ke lantai. Yeoja itu membulatkan matanya horror. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan yang besar.

Tangan Yuri bahkan gemetar setengah mati.

Yeoja itu tersungkur ke lantai dan tergagap. Ia seketika pucat pasi dalam sekejap. Peluh dingin langsung mengucur seketika saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Seluruh tenaganya menguap hilang.

" YURI! ADA APA DISANA!?"

Suara teriakan milik namja menggelegar ke seluruh mansion bergaya klasik itu. Dari bawah tangga terdengar bunyi derap kaki dan kegaduhan. Tapi Yuri tidak mengindahkannya sama sekali. Dia terlalu syok dan terkejut.

Jangan lupa dia ketakutan setengah mati.

" O-oppa..." Ucap Yuri dengan gagap.

Seorang namja yang dibalut jas hitam elegan dan rambut hitam basah itu menerjang ke dalam ruangan milik Yuri. Mendobrak pintu kamar gadis itu sangat kuat hingga menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang terdengar sampai ke seluruh manor. Namja itu masuk paksa. Diikuti lusinan para penjaga manor dan maid yang masuk dengan wajah panik.

Yuri mengalihkan pandangannya dengan gerakan patah-patah ke arah Gd yang berdiri di belakangnya.

" O-oppa..." Yuri menunjuk depannya dengan wajah sangat pucat dan tangan gemetar. "O-oppa...b-bagaimana..."

Seorang maid yang masuk paling duluan seketika membuka matanya ketakutan dan menjerit sekeras yang ia bisa. Yeoja itu terhuyung ke belakang dengan sorot kengerian di kedua belah matanya.

" KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Yeoja itu menjerit dan mengerang nyaring. " GYAAAAAAA! ANDWAEEEEE!"

Lusinan penjaga pun mengangakan wajah mereka. Semuanya berubah menjadi pucat pasi dan seketika mengerikan.

Namja itu berjalan ke arah Yuri yang tersungkur dengan wajah ngeri. Saking syok-nya dia, namja itu terhuyung-huyung seperti orang mabuk dan jatuh berlutut di samping Yuri yang kelihatan seperti mayat karena pucat.

Seluruh maid seketika menjerit dan berteriak seperti orang gila.

" GYAAAAAA!"

" DEMI TUHAN! TUAN GD..N-NONA YURI..."

" KYAAAAA! SHIRO! HIIIKS...SHIROO!"

Salah seorang maid menutup kedua kupingnya dan menangis meraung-raung. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kelewat keras. Tangisannya pecah dan berbaur dengan raungan dan jeritan maid lain yang sudah jatung tersungkur dan pingsan dengan wajah syok.

Para penjaga mundur ke pintu masuk dengan nyali ciut.

" D-dia..." Salah seorang penjaga membukan mulutnya gagap. " M-mereka..."

Gd menghembuskan nafas cepat dan putus-putus dengan pandangan menatap pemandangan di depannya. Manik hitamnya blank dan syok. " Mereka disini malam kemarin...Black Virgin dan Killer Bunny..."

"−mereka d-disini..." Ucap Yuri. Ia menggenggam tangan kakaknya itu erat. " M-mereka di k-kamarku..."

Kamar tidur yang berukuran 10 x 15 meter itu penuh dengan darah dan bangkai kuda. Kuda-kuda peliharaan keluarga Kwon terkumpul di kamar Yuri. Semua kudanya.

Leher mereka tergorok. Perut mereka robek dengan rapi tetapi ususnya tercincang. Beberapa kuda terbengkalai di lantai marmer mahal itu tanpa kepala dan setengah dari badan terkuliti. Kepala mereka tercecer kesana kemari. Wajah kuda-kuda itu seperti menunjukan kengerian yang jahat.

Cipratan darah menutupi seluruh dinding berwarna emas. Bahkan kubangan darah segar masih terdapat di lantai. Keluar dari kolong tempat tidur king size milik Yuri.

Dan di jendela kamar Yuri yang langsung menghadap taman belakang manor, tulisan besar dari darah kuda menjeplak disana. Lengkap dengan gambar wajah kelinci dan laba-laba berwarna merah darah kering.

" _**NEVER AFRAID TO TAKE AWAY CANDIES FROM THE PEOPLE WHO NEVER GIVE IT TO YOU. KWON YURI AKAN MENGGALI KUBURANNYA SENDIRI DI MANORNYA SETELAH IA PULANG."**_

Yuri memeluk Gd makin kuat dan terisak. " A-aku diincar oppa...O-oppa a-aku diincar..."

Satu-satunya hal tercepat yang dapat Gd lakukan adalah memeluk adiknya dan mengambil ponsel mahalnya di kantong jas hitam resminya. Namja itu menekan nomor dengan tangan gemetar.

 _Tuuutt..._

 _Tuuuuttt..._

 _Tuuuuttt..._

" Halo dengan kepolisian Busan, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Gd membuka mulutnya. " Y-ya...k-kami sangat memerlukan bantuan"

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jimin menguap. Kedua namja itu sama-sama menyilangkan tangan mereka di depan dada dan bersandar pada sofa coklat milik kantor departemen polisi utama di Seoul.

Taehyung bersiul dan memejamkan mata. Jimin memainkan jari mungilnya dan menghitung-hitung. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, pokoknya mereka tidak memperhatikan puluhan polisi yang berkumpul di ruangan rapat itu dan berdebat.

Beberapa dari mereka bahkan hampir berteriak saat data diri Black Virgin dan Killer Bunny terpampang di layar monitor.

Para polisi-polisi itu mendiskusikan kedua pembunuh itu dan foto-foto kejadian mengerikan di kediaman Kwon Yuri dengan panik. Wajah mereka semua gelisah dan pucat. Beberapa memerah karena emosi seperti Tiffany selaku ketua polisi yang berusaha menenangkan keadaan.

Sekretaris dan staff berulang kali keluar masuk ruangan itu untuk menyerahkan berkas atau panik menyiapkan seluruh keperluan data untuk rapat. Begitu juga dengan Jhope yang terlihat benar-benar letih karena ia harus menerima banyak aduan dan keluhan polisi serta bagian detektif yang ikut rapat itu.

Zico yang duduk di sebelah Jhope menatap seluruh detektif tidak sabaran itu tajam. Namja itu mengangkat kakinya ke meja dan menyilangkan tangan. Ia menatap seluruh peserta rapat dengan bosan.

" Hei Chim.." Panggil Taehyung.

Jimin menghadap Taehyung tanpa berhenti memainkan jarinya. " Apa?"

Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dan menatap seluruh perdebatan itu dengan raut bosan. Namja itu beberapa kali menguap. " Menurutmu apa yang kita berdua lakukan di tempat ini?"

Jimin menggidikkan bahu. " Untuk menonton pertengkaran mungkin. Benar-benar membosankan. Lebih baik aku main game di rumah"

" Tapi konsol game kita di tangan nenek keparat itu" Taehyung menunjuk Tiffany yang berusaha menjelaskan kepada kepala polisi divisi lain dengan dagunya. " Aku jadi ingat kenapa aku membencinya dari awal"

Zico mendecih kasar saat suasana rapat yang seharusnya tenang dan terkoordinir menjadi kacau. Para polisi-polisi itu tiba-tiba beragurmen dengan panik dan bilang kalau mereka ketakutan dan frustasi.

 _ **BRAAAAAKKKK!**_

" SEMUANYA DIAM!"

Zico menendang meja rapat berukuran besar itu kasar. " Semuanya diam dan duduk!"

Para polisi-polisi itu terdiam. Beberapa yang tidak pernah ke departemen pusat menelan ludah takut. Mereka tidak tahu kalau departemen pusat akan sekeras dan sekasar ini saat marah.

" Kalian yang tidak sabaran benar-benar menghancurkan rapat ini!" Zico menatap seluruh peserta rapat kelewat tajam. Ia mendesis. " Kami tahu kalian frustasi karena mereka berdua benar-benar menyusahkan tapi kalian tidak perlu memotong penjelasan di tengah! Kalian kira kami juga tidak sama frustasinya hah!?"

Zico menurunkan kakinya dari meja dengan kasar dan bangkit dari kursi. Namja itu langsung menggebrak meja itu dengan kedua tangannya dan menggeram berat. Membuat seluruh peserta merasa benar-benar ciut melihat Zico.

 _ **BRAAAAK!**_

" Apakah kalian tidak lihat pasukan elitku sedang terbaring di rumah sakit sekarang!?" Gertak Zico kasar. Namja itu mengambil berkas di tangan Jhope dan menghempaskannya ke tengah meja rapat hingga berkas itu tercecer. " Beberapa dari mereka bahkan koma karena menghadapi kasus ini! Apakah ada dari polisi kalian yang sampai koma hah!?"

Tiffany menghela nafas dan membuka suara. " Kalian semua boleh mengeluh dan frustasi tapi lihatlah situasi"

Zico mendengus kasar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar ke kursi. Ia masih menatap tajam seluruh polisi biarpun suasananya sudah kembali jadi tenang.

Tiffany menghela nafas dan menyuruh seorang staff di sebelahnya untuk mengambil berkas yang baru saja dihempaskan Zico.

Tapi belum staff itu mengambil, seorang polisi berdiri dengan kasar dan menggebrak meja. Membuat peserta rapat lain dan Zico serta Tiffany sendiri kaget. Polisi berusia lanjut itu menepuk dadanya sendiri kasar dan wajah keriputnya memerah.

" Kau tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya saat itu!" Polisi itu berteriak di hadapan Zico.

" Kau tidak tahu bagaimana mereka beraksi Tuan Zico! Mereka tidak kenal ampun! Hanya aku yang selamat saat berusaha melawan mereka! Mereka setan! Mereka dua manusia monster! Mereka dua manusia pengikut setan! Mereka bahkan membunuh dengan santai! BAYANGKAN ITU! AKU MELIHATNYA DENGAN KEDUA MATA KEPALAKU SENDIRI!"

Jhope berusaha mengambil alih suasana sebelum suasana semakin tegang. " Tenanglah tuan Kim...maka dari itu kami mengundang kalian semua disini untuk mendiskusikannya"

Polisi itu makin menggebrak meja dan membuat polisi lain merasa gelisah di kursi mereka sendiri. Mereka tidak bodoh untuk melawan Zico. Ada alasan kuat kenapa namja itu diangkat menjadi ketua pasukan elit kepolisian dan bekerja sama dengan divisi penyelidikan.

" Kau tidak mengerti!" Polisi itu berteriak frustasi. " Mereka...mereka membunuh rekan-rekanku! Teman-temanku dibunuh seperti mengorbankan sapi! Mereka bahkan tidak ketakutan melihat darah atau mendengar teriakan mereka! Kau tidak akan mengerti!"

Tiffany mengenyitkan dahi tidak nyaman. " Tuan Kim...sabarlah. Kita akan menuntaskannya maka dari itu kita berkumpul."

 _ **SREEEEKKK**_

 _ **CKLEK!**_

 _ **BRAAAAKKK!**_

Seluruh polisi di tempat itu seketika berdiri. Bahkan Tiffany dan Jhope sendiri langsung berdiri kaget. Zico masih setia duduk di kursinya dan menatap dingin pria tua itu. Raut Zico datar dan tatapannya gelap.

" Tuan Kim!" Teriak Tiffany. Akhirnya yeoja itu kehabisan kesabaran. " Turunkan senapanmu! Ini tempat rapat bukan tempat eksekusi!"

Taehyung dan Jimin melirik ke arah pria itu. Kedua namja itu melirik ke satu sama lain sebelum melirik ke arah pria tua dengan senapannya yang ditodongkan tepat di hadapan wajah Zico.

Pria tua itu menggeram. " Orang sepertinya tidak akan pernah mengerti!"

Pelatuk pengaktif senapan itu diaktifkan oleh pria tua itu. Tiffany dan Jhope benar-benar panik dan para polisi di ruangan itu sama-sama berusaha untuk menghentikan aksi gila dari pria tua itu.

 _ **SYUUUTTT!**_

Jimin membuka suara. " Tidak baik mengancam orang dengan senapan di tengah publik"

Taehyung menatap pria tua yang syok dan terduduk di kursinya dengan wajah blank. Namja itu menggembungkan pipinya. " Kalau ingin mengancam lakukan saja setelah rapat. Lihat kan...pisau kesayanganku untuk mengupas apel jadi bau senapan sekarang"

Pisau lipat berukuran sedang itu menancap di dinding di belakang Tiffany. Tepat di samping telinga yeoja itu hingga Tiffany mampu mendengar bunyi desingannya saat melewati telinganya karena jaraknya yang sangat dekat.

Yeoja itu seketika mendesis dan menatap Taehyung kelewat tajam.

Para peserta rapat lain membuka mulut tidak percaya dan mulai mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kedua namja itu. Mereka kira mereka hanya dua pelajar ababil dan tidak berguna.

Hand-gun berwarna hitam dop milik pria tua itu terbelah menjadi dua hingga bagian dalamnya tercecer bersama pelurunya di hadapan Zico. Zico seketika terkekeh ke arah Jimin dan Taehyung yang diam-diam menghanyutkan.

" K-kau...Kim Taehyung kan?" Salah seorang opsir di samping Tiffany menunjuk Taehyung.

Taehyung menghela nafas dan mengangguk. " Ya..aku Kim Taehyung atau bagi detektif lain, mereka memanggilku agen V"

Semua anggota polisi disana berbisik dan membicarakan Taehyung. Jimin menatap seluruh polisi itu dan tersenyum lucu. Membuat pipinya memerah alami persis seperti kue mochi berwarna kemerahan.

" Dia putra Kim Chanyeol" Sahut Zico. " Makanya jangan heran dia mampu membelah hand-gun berakselerasi tinggi milikmu tuan Kim"

" K-kim Chanyeol?" Gagap Tuan Kim. " Si anjing penjaga iblis? D-detektif berbahaya itu?"

Taehyung berdiri dan mendengus. " Huwaaa...jangan lebih-lebihkan appa-ku! Dia orangnya kocak dan konyol saat di rumah! Dia tidak lebih berbahaya dari kecoak!"

" Tapi kau sendiri takut kecoak terbang" Sindir Jimin. Namja itu mengerutkan hidungnya dan memajukan bibir menyindir Taehyung. " Kau saja berteriak seperti orang gila saat menemuk kecoak di kamar mandi dan berlari hampir telanjang keluar apartemen karena kecoak itu terbang"

Zico terkekeh dan Jhope menahan tawa. Taehyung mengerutkan bibirnya dan menyipitkan mata ke arah Jimin yang masih menyindirnya dengan wajah konyol dan bibir dimajukan itu. Tiffany menghela nafas. Diikuti tawa tertahan dari polisi lain di dalam rapat itu.

' _Pantas saja mereka sering diremehkan'_. Gumam Jhope lucu. _' Mereka saja sekonyol ini saat genting'_

" Dia memang benar putra Kim Chanyeol yang sudah sangat kita kenal dan banyak membantu kepolisian" Ucap Tiffany. " Dan beliau meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu karena dibunuh"

Seluruh polisi di ruangan itu menundukkan kepala memberi penghormatan kepada Chanyeol. Taehyung yang notabene putra Chanyeol hanya menyengir tidak karuan dan masih menatap Jimin dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Taehyung menyela acara penghormatan. " Kami sibuk sekali sekarang...silakan bacakan korbannya dan jadi kami bisa berangkat ke Busan cepat!"

Tiffany menarik nafas menahan emosi berlebih untuk tidak melempar balik pisau lipat milik Taehyung kembali kepada orangnya. Dengan cara menancapkannya pada mulut Taehyung supaya bertata sebentar saja.

Para kepolisian dari Busan mengenyitkan dahi mereka bersamaan. Mereka menatap satu sama lain sebelum melemparkan tatapan tanda tanya ke arah Tiffany yang mendengus kasar menatap cengiran konyol Taehyung atau raut aneh Jimin.

Jhope berdiri dan menunjuk kedua detektif muda itu dengan sopan. " Mereka telah diarahkan oleh departemen pusat untuk menekuni kasus ini. Kami berharap kepolisian dan detektif Busan bersedia menerima mereka"

Jimin berdiri dari sofa dan berdiri di samping Taehyung. Kedua detektif itu serempak menundukkan badan hormat.

Taehyung-lah yang pertama kali tersenyum setelah menundukkan kepala. Namja berambut coklat dengan headband yang membuat surainya terbelah itu menyengir.

" Kumohon maafkan aku karena sudah menolak kasus kalian" Taehyung menjelaskan. " Kami tahu kalian kecewa tapi kasus ini salah satu yang berbahaya."

" Maka dari itu kami membiarkan departemen pusat sendiri yang menyerahkan" Sambung Jimin. Namja itu melemparkan senyum manis ke seluruh peserta rapat. " Karena jika departemen pusat sudah turun tangan, kami akan dengan leluasa menindaklajuti kedua _'pengikut setan'_ yang kau bilang tadi"

Jimin tersenyum lebar penuh arti ke arah Tuan Kim. Namja tua itu seketika menundukkan wajah malu melihat senyum Jimin dan tatapan gelap Taehyung karena telah menggebrak dan berbuat kurang ajar di hadapan dua detektif profesional yang ia kira anak ingusan itu.

 _ **CLAAAP!**_

" Nah!" Taehyung seketika menepukkan tangannya. " Korbannya Tiffany..."

Tiffany mendengus kasar sebentar dan melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepada dua detektif itu. Yeoja itu dengan sengaja mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya dengan jari telunjuknya cukup nyaring sambil memelototi Taehyung dan Jimin.

Yeoja itu seperti mengetuk random hingga banyak dahi di ruangan itu mengerut. Bahkan asisten pribadi Tiffany berdehem tidak mengerti.

Lain lagi dengan keempat namja di ruangan itu. Taehyung menyengir seperti orang bodoh, Jimin yang menahan tawa hingga pipinya memerah, Zico yang terkekeh dan Jhope yang tersenyum-senyum tidak karuan. Dan beberapa detektif lain yang mengangkat senyum maklum.

Tiffany menghentikan ketukannya dan memelototi keempat namja itu.

" Baiklah..." Tiffany menggeram ke arah Taehyung dan Jimin yang mengedipkan mata nakal ke arahnya. Menjahilinya dan membuatnya emosi merupakan sebuah permainan yang menyenangkan bagi kedua namja ababil itu. " Akan kubacakan korbannya"

Jhope segera berdiri dan berdehem saat Tiffany menyalakan proyektor dan Zico menyuruh salah satu staff untuk meredupkan penerangan di ruangan itu. Yeoja itu mengetikkan sesuatu pada laptop di hadapannya dan munculah data kedua pembunuh itu sebagai permulaan.

" Wah wah..." Tunjuk Taehyung ke arah layar. Tepat ke arah foto seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam dan topeng kelinci karnaval. " Belum ada yang tahu dirinya sebenarnya ya?"

Jhope menggeleng. " Belum sama sekali. Dia benar-benar gesit dan yang terkuat. Kami mengumpulkan data orang ini dan kejahatannya. Kami menggolongkannya sebagai penjahat kelas S berat. Benar-benar mengerikan"

Zico mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk layar. Namja itu menghela nafas dengan berat. " Tanya saja pada polisi lain disini. Dialah yang paling terang-terangan menyerang, tetapi keakuratan serangan dan persentase kematian hampir 100 %. Aku pernah sekali berpaspasan dengannya, tapi sebelum aku menyerang−"

Seluruh peserta di dalam rapat itu mengernyitkan dahi minus Tiffany, Jhope, dan Vmin yang berwajah tenang. Namja itu membuka seragam polisi elitnya yang identik dengan hitam pekat dan menunjukkan dada bidangnya yang memiliki luka memanjang dengan jahitan yang belum kering sepenuhnya.

Mengundang desisan dan wajah jijik muncul dari seluruh peserta rapat. Bahkan beberapa ahli forensik yang diundang mengulum bibir dengan raut sakit.

" Dia melukaiku hingga aku hampir mati" Jelas Zico. Namja itu menunjuk lukanya. "Aku bahkan tidak melihat dia bergerak sama sekali dan aku sendiri perlu 15 jahitan luar dan 7 jahitan serius di dalam. Luka gores pada dada dan mengenai beberapa pembuluh darah utama pada jantung dan paru-paru"

Jimin mendengus. " Kenapa dia tidak langsung membunuhmu dan membiarkanmu tersiksa? Ku tebak dia meninggalkanmu dan hanya menghancurkan senjatamu hingga berkeping-keping"

" Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak membunuhku saat itu" Angguk Zico. " Dan ya...tebakanmu benar Chim"

Tiffany berdehem. " Apakah harus kita lanjutkan?"

Seluruh orang di ruangan itu sontak diam. Bahkan Taehyung dan Jimin memasang wajah datar andalan mereka dan membuat kedua namja konyol itu benar-benar tampan hingga yeoja manapun di dunia rela menyerahkan diri mereka secara sukarela.

" Baiklah" Sahut Jhope lagi. " Karena Taehyung bertanya...akan kubacakan beberapa tragedi singkat yang disebabkan maupun mungkin disebabkan oleh JK, orang bertopeng kelinci ini. Pembantaian berdarah pada klub malam di Seoul dua tahun lalu. Korban tewas 50 orang dan tidak ada yang selamat. Bangunan habis terbakar dan alibinya sempurna. Benar-benar terlihat seperti ada perkelahian di dalam bar dan membuat beberapa orang menggila jadi mereka menghancurkan alat dj dan membunuh hingga menimbulkan arus pendek listrik yang memicu kebakaran"

Jhope berdehem sebentar dan melirik peserta lain yang serius mendengarkan. "Kedua, kecelakaan beruntun pada jalur kereta api antara Seoul dan Incheon. Menyebabkan lebih dari 17 orang luka parah, 9 tewas, dan 49 lainnya luka-luka. Yang tewas termasuk Lee Jong Suk. Aktor dan pemilik perusahaan kopi ternama di Korea. Alibinya lagi-lagi sempurna. Ia membuat sang masinis mabuk ringan dan menyebabkan kerusakan pada mesin akibat malfungsi kendali. Para saksi mengatakan palang pembatas rel dan jalan ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil sedan berkecepatan tinggi yang pemiliknya baru saja berseteru dengan keluarganya"

" Dan secara tidak langsung membuatnya lepas dari tuduhan kasus" Gumam Taehyung. Namja itu tersenyum penuh arti. " Yang satu ini benar-benar licin"

Jimin mengangguk. " Benar-benar seorang pembunuh kelas atas, Tae"

Jhope kembali berdehem untuk melancarka tenggorokannya. " Baiklah itu dua kasus besar yang sedikit kubeberkan. Sisanya bisa kalian baca sendiri di map yang sudah kami berikan"

Seluruh peserta rapat mengangguk. Minus Taehyung dan Jimin yang mengerutkan dahi. Tiffany melirik tajam ke arah jari Taehyung yang menyentuh telapak tangan bantet milik Jimin yang terbuka. Namja itu memainkan jemarinya. Menggeser dan mengetukkannya seolah memberi tanda.

Jimin sendiri meresponnya dengan menatap Taehyung dan mengangguk penuh misteri. Kali ini gantian Jimin yang membuka tangan besar Taehyung. Melakukan hal yang sama yang dilakukan Taehyung dan diakhiri dengan namja bantet itu berbisik di telinga Taehyung.

" Jhope..." Panggil Taehyung. Tiffany tersentak dan berdehem.

Jhope menyahut. " Ya Tae? Ada apa?"

" Darimana kalian tahu namanya JK? Bukannya dia tidak pernah terjamah oleh kepolisian?"

Kali ini Zico yang menyahut. Namja itu menurunkan kakinya dari meja dan menumpu dagunya. " Salah satu pasukan elitku menyamar dan masuk ke dalam dunia bawah tanah kriminal. Seluruh kriminal dan berbagai macam penjahat dapat kau temukan disana. Mereka bilang kalau kedua nama pembunuh itu dikenal sebagai JK dan Yoonji"

" Yoonji?" Jimin bertanya.

Gambar di layar seketika berubah menjadi gambar seorang yeoja berambut hitam sebahu. Yeoja itu terlihat memegang hand-gun di kedua belah tangannya. Wajahnya kabur tapi fisik tubuhnya yang dibalut seragam sekolah itu membuat banyak dahi mengernyit.

" Woahhh..." Mata Jimin berbinar. " Pengguna dua hand-gun sekaligus memang luar biasa. Lihatlah posenya. Dia bahkan tidak perlu mengambil ancang-ancang, kedua pelurunya langsung tepat sasaran dan eh−apakah kalian tidak lihat tubuhnya mungil menggemaskan?"

Tiffany menatap Jimin. " Jimin...bukan waktunya kau terpesona dengan si yeoja ini"

Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya dan tertawa. Diikuti Jimin yang juga tertawa membalas tawa Taehyung.

" Hei Tiffany, Jimin bukannya terpesona pada yeoja itu" Sahut Taehyung. " Apakah kau tidak sadar dia berusaha membuka identitas yeoja ini?"

Jimin mendengus. " Biarlah Tae...lebih baik kita saja yang tahu. Ini akan jadi sebuah kejutan indah"

Tiffany mendengus kasar dan menyuruh Jhope untuk kembali melanjutkan menjelaskan. " Yoonji seperti yang dikatakan Zico adalah sniper andalan. Ia mampu menembak di jarak yang mustahil sekalipun bagi sniper manapun. Dia dapat menguasai pertempuran jarak pendek dengan hand-gun dan berhasil membunuh dengan akurat. Dalam jarak jauh ia mampu membunuh isi satu gedung kecil tanpa ketahuan sedikitpun darimana ia menembak. Jk dan Yoonji adalah rekan"

Jimin mengetukkan jarinya. " Karena mereka pembunuh bayaran. Dibayar dan makanya mereka bisa jadi rekan"

Tiffany berdehem dan mengganti data kedua pembunuh itu di layar menjadi foto korban yang terjadi selama 1 bulan berturut-turut di Busan. Para polisi lain menundukkan kepala mereka tidak tega. Beberapa ahli forensik yang hadir meremas jas mereka dan beberapa detektif membulatkan mata tidak percaya.

Minus Jimin yang matanya berbinar-binar kesenangan dan Taehyung yang tertawa seperti anak kecil.

" Ini yang baru kusebut dengan pembunuh kelas atas!" Sahut Jimin. " Tidak seperti pembunuh ingusan lainnya"

Tiffany mendengus dan memperbesar foto seorang korban. Ia tergeletak di kursi kerjanya. Dadanya tembus sebuah peluru berukuan jari kelingking dan tepat menusuk jantungnya. Dahinya berdarah karena sebuah peluru berukuran setengah dari di dadanya juga berhasil menembus tengkorak namja itu.

" Korban pertama adalah pemilik Kim Corp. Perusahaan pakaian dan mode asia, Kim Jongin." Jelas Jhope lagi. "Ditemukan luka tembak tepat di jantung dan kepala. Kematian disebabkan oleh serangan kejut pada jantung dan kebocoran otak karena ditembak dari jarak cukup jauh mengingat dalamnya luka tembakan. Tewas awal bulan ini jam 7 malam tepat dua hari sebelum hari pernikahannya dengan Do Kyungsoo yang rencana akan dilaksanakan di pulau Jeju"

Zico menyambung perkataan Jhope saat Tiffany mengganti foto dengan foto seorang yeoja yang terbujur kaku pada kasurnya di sebuah kamar apartemen di Daegu. Beberapa polisi menahan nafas kaget saat mereka tahu siapa yeoja itu.

Taehyung membuka mulutnya dan mengaduh. " Aww−itu terlihat sakit"

" Korban kedua..." Ucap Zico. " Jessica Jung. Penyanyi dan pewaris tunggal resor ternama di pulau Jeju milik keluarga Jung. Ditemukan tewas di kamarnya dan tidak ada satupun di apartemen yang tahu kalau dia dibunuh sampai keesokan harinya. Pertama kali ditemukan oleh pembantu di rumah itu. Ditemukan luka sabetan di lehernya. Digorok secara halus tapi mematikan hingga 3 urat kehidupannya putus. Tetapi sebelum digorok, para ahli forensik juga menemukan kalau ia diracuni dengan racun pelumpuh. Hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa meminta tolong dan hanya terbujur kesakitan di ranjang selagi sang pembunuh menghabisi nyawanya. Dibunuh 2 minggu setelah Kim Jongin di kamarnya di apartemen di Busan jam 8 malam."

Taehyung tersenyum. " Eoh...benar-benar menarik. Kasus ini menjadi semakin menyenangkan"

Para detektif lain menatap kedua namja yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri itu dengan tatapan sangsi. Belum pernah mereka temukan seseorang yang masih bisa tersenyum saat mendengar berita kematian sesadis ini.

Tiffany kembali menghela nafas dan mengganti gambar dengan korban selanjutnya. Sesaat setelah yeoja itu melakukannya, beberapa polisi menutup mulut mereka mual. Beberapa lainnya mengalihkan pandangan ke lain selain layar dan beberap ahli forensik menutup mata mereka karena mereka selalu berhadapan dengan kematian menyakitkan.

Tiffany mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke laptop. " Foto itu masih baru karena pembunuhan ini terjadi 3 hari sebelum ancaman kepada Kwon Yuri"

" Eoh eoh eoh..." Jimin tiba-tiba mengangkat suara. Membuat banyak pasang mata menatapnya. Namja itu mengangkat tangannya membentuk sebuah simbol persegi panjang. "Ckckckck lihatlah. Luka tebasan sempurna di dadanya. Sebuah peluru yang mengenai perutnya. Cukup dalam untuk membocorkan organ pencernaannya dan membuat pendarahan dalam dan eoh...apakah aku melihat sebuah pita?"

Jhope mengernyitkan dahi. " Pita? Dimana pita?"

Taehyung menggembungkan pipinya. " Lebih baik kau jelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi. Kau bisa membuat yang lain bingung karena langsung bertanya keberadaan pita"

Zico mengiyakan perkataan Taehyung. " Dia ada benarnya Jhope."

" Huh baiklah..." Jhope membuka berkas selanjutnya. " Seorang pelacur kelas atas yang merupakan pilihan pebisnis kaya di Busan. Ditemukan tewas di sebuah kamar khusus di bar berisi kumpulan orang kaya dengan luka sabetan di dada sepanjang 7 cm dan luka tusukan di perut. Juga ditemukan peluru di lambungnya. Diduga ditembak dari jarak dekat. Dia tidak mempunyai pemesan saat itu dan hanya ingin berisitirahat setelah mabuk di bar selama kurang lebih 3 jam. Kedudukannya yang atas membuatnya mempunyai akses untuk mendapatkan kamar khusus. Dibunuh 6 hari setelah Jessica jam 9.25 malam"

" Dan soal pita..." Jhope berdehem. " Ranjang dan kamarnya bersih Chim. Hanya ada darah dan tidak ada pita disana. Hasil jepretan mungkin bisa menipu matamu"

Taehyung menggerakkan jemarinya di meja. " Jimin tidak pernah salah dan aku mengiyakan perkataanya soal pita. Apakah kalian tidak melihat luka gores di ujung bibirnya? Mungkin itu tidak penting karena mereka bisa saja membekapnya dengan tali tapi luka itu tidak parah dan sangat kecil sekali. Goresannya juga tidak menyakitkan tetapi itu membuktikan kalau dia tidak menggunakan tali. Benang kecil jika diikatkan juga akan menimbulkan luka yang menyakitkan dan jika ditarik paksa menimbulkan luka sempit memanjang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka inginkan dengan menggunakan tali tebal yang permukaannya kasar seperti tali pita...sekolah?"

Jimin mendengus. " Yoonji memakai pita di lehernya. Aku sempat memperhatikan penampilannya tadi. Rok hitam berlipit selutut. Jas hitam tebal yang seingatku tidak ada sekolah di Busan yang mempunyai jas hitam sebagai seragam. Menurutku mereka tidak membekapnya sengaja. Mereka melakukan ini di luar tugas atau bisa dibilang ada sesuatu dengan gadis ini."

Jhope tersedak ludahnya sendiri. " Ada sesuatu? Maksudmu hal penting?"

" Aissh...shiro" Taehyung merengut. " Mereka berdua benar-benar susah ditebak. Mereka tidak bermaksud untuk membekap yeoja itu tapi langsung membunuhnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuat mereka terpaksa membekapnya dengan pita sekolah. Cukup untuk membuat yeoja itu tutup mulut"

Tiffany mendengus. " Kalian bisa menyimpulkan itu setelah sampai di Busan nanti. Sekarang mari kita bahas yang terakhir"

Yeoja itu mengganti gambar dengan pemandangan kamar mewah milik Kwon Yuri yang seperti tempat eksekusi dan pembantaian. Kumpulan bangkai kuda yang masih segar dan tercincang menghiasi kamarnya. Bahkan cipratannya sampai di dinding.

" Ha..." Taehyung tersenyum. " Mereka bermain-main"

Jimin mengangguk. " Dengan sangat senang..."

Kali ini Tiffany sendiri yang menjelaskan langsung. " Kwon Yuri, adik dari Gdragon, pemilik perusahaan pakaian dan mode ternama diancam akan dibunuh oleh kedua pembunuh itu di manornya sendiri. Tidak pasti kapan waktunya tapi mereka mengancam dengan membunuh sebagian dari kuda peliharaan keluarga kwon di belakang manor. Setengah dari istal kuda kosong tetapi penghuni tidak mendengar ringkikan paksaan dari kuda"

Taehyung mengetuk-ngetuk meja rapat dan tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit. " Sudah kubilang mereka bermain-main. Terutama yang kelinci itu"

" Maksudmu Jk? Killer Bunny?" Tanya salah seorang detektif.

Taehyung dan Jimin mengangguk bersamaan.

Taehyung bergumam kecil dan tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya seperti anak kecil yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan gurunya.

" KALIAN!" Taehyung tiba-tiba berteriak. Membuat beberapa peserta tersentak kaget bahkan Tiffany dan Jimin di sebelahnya.

Taehyung mencengkram ujung meja rapat erat. " Ada sesuatu yang sangat penting dan tidak bisa kutahan lagi. Sesuatu yang ingin daritadi kukatakan pada kalian semua disini"

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya dan menyipitkan mata ke arah Taehyung di sebelahnya. Tiffany juga menatap Taehyung bingung diikuti puluhan pasangan mata lain yang menatapnya serius dan heran.

" Apa itu?" Tanya Zico serius. " Apakah it−"

" −AKU INGIN PIPIS! HUWA EOMMA...INI SUDAH DI UJUNG!"

Berikutnya Jimin harus menjauh dari samping Taehyung karena Tiffany tiba-tiba melempar remote proyektor dan membuat setengah dari peserta rapat memucat karena ia mengangkat kursi metalnya dan hampir saja ingin mementalkannya ke arah Taehyung yang berlari-lari seperti anak kecil keluar ruangan.

" WOAH SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN! AKU TIDAK TAHAN!" Teriak Taehyung sepanjang larinya ke toilet. " HARUS KE TOILET! WOAAAH!"

 _ **BLAAAAAM!**_

Pintu toilet terbanting paksa. Lusinan yeoja berbagai umur menjerit dan keluar paksa. Diikuti Taehyung yang menyengir awkward dan berteriak malu sambil berlari keluar secepat kilat.

" MIANHE! SALAH MASUK TOILEEET! WOAAAH! AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!"

 _ **BLAAAM!**_

Jimin menatap pintu ruangan rapat yang terbuka lebar akibat Taehyung yang membukanya seperti orang yang dikejar-kejar setan. Namja bantet itu memasang wajah maklum yang konyol.

" Ahh...kenapa aku punya teman hidup seperti dirinya?" Banyol Jimin. Namja itu mendengus. " Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa-bisanya berteman dengan dia"

Tiffany menggeram marah dan bernafas kasar. Yeoja itu telah memancing ekspresi takut dan pucat dari peserta rapat karena ia mengamuk benar-benar seperti setan. Zico yang biasanya serius saja sampai membuka matanya kaget lebar-lebar dan Jhope yang menggigit bibirnya kelewat kuat untuk menahan tawa terkenalnya keluar.

" DASAR BEDEBAH!"

Owh...Seluruh peserta rapat terdiam kaget dengan mata terbuka lebar akibat teriakan Tiffany.

" Owow Tae..." Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya. " Kurasa kita tidak akan ke Busan dengan selamat"

" MATI SAJA KAU DASAR BOCAH KEPARAT!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

" Kookie..."

Jungkook mengerang tertahan dan menyembunyikan kepalanya ke balik dua tanganya di meja. " Nanti saja Bambam...aku masih ngantuk~"

Bambam berdecak kesal dan menarik kerah Jungkook. " Hei hei tidak bisa! Siapa suruh pulang pagi-pagi ke Seoul!? Kita harus ke kelas drama sehabis ini! Dan kita punya waktu 15 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi kelinci!"

Jungkook mau tidak mau harus berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Mengikuti Bambam yang dengan sadisnya menariknya hingga badannya hampir terpental ke depan.

Namja bergigi kelinci itu mengerang parah saat cahaya matahari siang menerpa wajah ngantuknya dari kaca jendela koridor. Jungkook membuka sedikit dari matanya dan menatap jalan. Biarpun tangannya masih setia dicengkram Bambam, Jungkook tidak mau mengambil resiko ia tersandung atau opsi lain yang membahayakannya termasuk menimpa tiang dan sebagainya.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke seberang dari jendela koridor. Tepat dimana papan pengumuman dan mading klub jurnalis dipasang.

 _ **SREEET!**_

" Eh Jungkook?" Bambam mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jungkook yang tiba-tiba berhenti. " Ada apa?"

Jungkook menunjuk papan pengumuman. " Klub jurnalis memasang artikel baru. Ayo kita lihat!"

Bambam sontak mengerang dan menyapu wajahnya kalut. " Arrrghh...tidak lagi anak ini!"

Jungkook berlari ke arah papan pengumuman yang langsung dipadati oleh siswa lain setelah salah seorang dari klub jurnalis selesai menempel artikel di sana. Bambam mengikuti Jungkook dengan wajah merengut. Sudah ia yang membawakan tas seperti tas tentara milik Jungkook, dia juga harus mengikuti keinginan pribadi si kelinci ini.

" Permisi..." Jungkook menyempilkan badannya ke arah kerumunan. " Permisi semua...permisi"

Belum seberapa Jungkook menyempil, namja bergigi kelinci itu sudah disuguhkan dengan artikel bergambar Kwon Yuri yang terkenal dan tulisan tentang ancaman terhadap yeoja itu dan keluarganya oleh pembunuh terkenal di Busan.

" Mereka berulah lagi..." Bambam menyempil ke samping Jungkook dan mendesis. "Kedua pembunuh ini siapa sih? Kenapa mereka tidak sadar-sadar kalau membunuh itu tidak ada gunanya? Dan kenapa kepolisian tidak segera menuntaskan kasus mereka?"

Mata Jungkook berbinar dan namja kelinci itu tersenyum saat melihat nama Jk terpampang di artikel. Namja itu menunjuk-nunjuk gambar namja bertopeng kelinci di artikel itu.

" Hei Bambam.." Jungkook menatap Bambam dengan mata berbinar. " Menurutmu ada yang tahu namja kelinci itu? Kurasa dia benar-benar misterius"

Bambam mengiyakan perkataan Jungkook. " Menurutku mereka salah satu penjahat paling hebat dan ditakuti abad ini. Bahkan ku dengar dari berita di televisi beberapa hari yang lalu kalau dia membuat satu kota Busan ketakutan setengah mati!"

" Mwo benarkah?" Jungkook membulatkan bibir kenyalnya. " Apakah semua orang ketakutan? Bahkan anak-anak?"

Bambam berdecak. " Tentu saja! Bisa saja mereka juga menculik anak-anak bahkan seumuran kita! Maka dari itu−"

Jungkook memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya saat Bambam menatapnya tajam. Namja itu mencengkram kedua bahu Jungkook erat hingga seragamnya sedikit tertarik kumal. " Maka dari itu Kook, kau jangan keluar malam lagi! Apalagi kemarin kau pergi malam-malam ke Busan! Wajahmu seperti anak-anak begini!"

Namja bergigi kelinci itu mengatup mulutnya dan menjauhkan tangan BamBam dari bahunya. " Mereka tidak akan menculik anak-anak. Mereka pembunuh bayaran bukan penculik"

" Tapi kan kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi!" Peringat Bambam. Namja manis itu menggenggam tangan Jungkook erat. " Makanya kau jangan ceroboh lagi Kookie! Kau cuma satu satunya sahabat ku...aku khawatir padamu!"

Jungkook tersenyum. " Tenang saja... aku akan jaga diri!"

Bambam menghela nafas lega." Jika saja eommaku tahu tentang hal ini, dia pasti akan langsung mencak-mencak! Sudahlah...ayo kit−"

 _Drrrttt..._

 _Drrrrrrttt..._

 _Drrrrttt..._

Jungkook dan Bambam tersentak kaget karena tas Bambam bergetar.

Jungkook seketika menarik Bambam untuk keluar dari kerumunan. Namja bergigi kelinci itu kasihan melihat BamBam yang mencoba menarik keluar ponselnya ditengah kerumunan. Ditambah dia juga membawa tas Jungkook yang sebesar karung itu.

" Sini tasmu" Jungkook menarik tasnya dari bahu Bambam dan membiarkan temannya itu menarik tasnya.

Bambam tersenyum lebar ke arah Jungkook dan menepuk bahu namja bergigi kelinci itu. " Ha! Kau memang temanku Kook! Tidak sia-sia aku berkenalan denganmu saat hari pertama sekolah!"

Jungkook mendengus kasar. " Dasar kau bebek Thailand! Sana jawab telponmu!"

Bambam sekali lagi menepuk bahu Jungkook dan menarik ponselnya keluar darti tas abu-abunya. Namja itu menekan tombol jawab dan mendekatkannya ke telinganya. Jungkook sendiri hanya bisa menelengkan kepala bingung saat Bambam terlihat senang saat menjawab telponnya dan seketika berubah menjadi orang yang dikagetkan setan setelahnya.

Jungkook menyosor bertanya sesaat setelah namja itu mematikan panggilan yang berdurasi singkat. " Ada apa?"

Bambam menatap Jungkook dengan wajah merengut dan bibir berkerut ke bawah. "Eommaku di Daegu menelpon"

" Oh baguslah!" Jungkook tertawa dan mata bulatnya berbinar. " Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan eommamu! Rasanya setahun yang lalu bukan? Itu pun saat eomma-mu ke Seoul bersama dua adik kecilmu itu. Siapa namanya?"

" Jiwon dan Jackson" Ucap Bambam malas. Namja itu mengerang. " Aissh...aku sudah senang saat eomma menelponku! Kukira eomma akan datang kesini atau apa, tapi malah yang lain yang kudapatkan"

Kedua namja itu berbincang sambil berjalan ke kelas mereka. Jungkook mengangkat alisnya lucu. " Yang lain? Apa yang lain?"

" Hyung-ku tidak jadi ke Daegu bulan ini" Bambam merengut. " Kata eomma dia harus ke Busan untuk pindah kerja!"

Jungkook tersenyum maklum dan menepuk nepuk bahu Bambam yang terlihat lesu setelah mendapat telepon dari eommanya.

" Mungkin ini bukan bulan keberuntunganmu" Jungkook berusaha memberi Bambam semangat. " Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan tetap ke Daegu untuk menghadiri pestamu!"

Bambam seketika menegakkan badannya dan memeluk leher Jungkook senang. Namja itu bahkan hampir melompat-lompat di koridor dan mengundang tatapan heran dari siswa lain. Jungkook tersenyum maklum.

" YAK! KAU MEMANG TEMAN BAIKKU KELINCI! BENAR-BENAR TIDAK SIA-SIA AKU SUDAH MENGENALMU!" Tawa Bambam. " Aissshh lihat pipi kenyalmu ini!"

Jungkook seketika mengaduh. " Aw! Kenapa kau cubit pipiku hah bebek!? Ayo masuk kelas! Siapa yang duluan menyuruhku untuk segera berjalan dan sekarang siapa yang terlihat mengulur-ngulur waktu!?"

Bambam menyengir konyol. " Hehe. Jangan diambil hati! Ayo masuk teman baikku Jeon Jungkook!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Yoongi merapikan tas-nya dan mencabut earphone hitam miliknya. Namja dengan kulit putih pucat itu mengendarkan pandangan ke sekitar cafetaria kampus. Biasanya dia masih melihat banyak mahasiswa lain yang menghabiskan waktu disini, tapi hari ini semuanya terlihat sibuk.

Banyak mahasiswa mondar-mandir dengan membawa kardus atau apapun lainnya seperti sound system dan atribut lain. Beberapa mahasiswa bahkan datang dengan tubuh penuh cat dan berjalan untuk mengganti kuas.

Yoongi dengan mata sipitnya menatap kerumunan mahasiswa yang sekelas dengannya di jurusan musik. Mereka terlihat sibuk mondar-mandir ke arah amfiteater besar di belakang gedung kampus.

Beberapa dari mereka membawa alat musik orkestra ataupun modern yang lain. Tepat pada saat itu, Jackson datang dengan tangan membawa launchpad favorit Yoongi.

" Yoongi!" Teriak Jackson.

Yoongi membuka mata sipitnya saat namja itu berteriak ke arahnya. Bisa-bisanya ia masih melihat keberadaan Yoongi yang duduk di tempat gelap cafetaria bersama dengan kumpulan kertas musik dan iphone hitam pekatnya.

Ditambah Yoongi sedang tidak ingin memakai baju lain hari ini. Jadi ia hanya memakai kaos hitam dengan hoodie bergambar kumamon yang juga hitam.

" Hei hei..." Jackson terkekeh saat Yoongi masih saja melebarkan matanya yang terkenal sipit satu kampus itu. " Jangan kaget seperti itu! Aku bukan setan Yoongi hyung..."

Yoongi membulatkan bibirnya dan mendongak menatap Jackson yang berdiri di depannya. " Mwo? Kenapa kau masih bisa melihatku?"

Jackson seketika tertawa dan menepuk bahu namja mungil itu geli. " Hyung...kau tidak mati bukan? Tentu saja aku masih bisa melihatmu! Duduk di ujung kafetaria seperti biasa! Kecuali kau sudah mati...nah mungkin aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi"

Yoongi seketika berdecak kesal dan menjauhkan tangan Jackson di bahunya kasar. "Apa maumu? Pergi sana... kau harus mengurusi acara lusa"

Jackson duduk di samping Yoongi yang kembali menatap kertas musiknya dan fokus untuk menulis beberapa lirik disana. " Maka dari itu hyung...aku perlu dirimu. Lihatlah apa yang ku bawa dari dosen pecinta jazz itu"

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya saat Jackson meletakkan kotak besar di atas meja. Namja manis itu lagi-lagi melebarkan mata sipitnya saat ia melihat kotak launchpad bermerek terkenal yang mahal itu di hadapannya.

Tepat di depan matanya.

" Sejak kapan dosen itu membeli barang mahal ini?" Yoongi menyentuh kotak itu.

Jackson menggidikkan bahu. " Entahlah, kemarin malam beliau mencarimu kemana-mana tapi kubilang kau pasti sudah pulang. Dia ingin kau kembali memakai lagu lie untuk kontes dance tahun ini. Kau kemana saja tadi malam? Rumahmu gelap"

Yoongi melirik diam-diam ke arah tas hitam di samping badannya. Namja mungil itu menatap tas yang sedikit terbuka, menampilkan isinya yang berupa rok hitam dan pita sekolah juga seragam SMA.

" Aku jalan-jalan..." Yoongi menjawab. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kotak launchpad. " Aku ingin mencari inspirasi untuk lagu baruku dari kota ini. Sudah 3 tahun aku di Busan dan aku belum mengolah sesuatu sama sekali tentang hidupku disini."

Jackson mendesah maklum. " Baiklah hyung..terserah kau saja asal kau selamat saja soalnya akhir-akhir ini Busan bukan lagi kota yang aman. Dan oh ya...apakah dongsaengmu itu akan ikut lagi tahun ini?"

" Jungkook maksudmu?" Sahut Yoongi balik. " Ikut apa?"

Jackson mendengus kasar dan mengeluarkan selebaran kertas dari kantong celananya. Namja itu membuka selebaran yang dilipat rapi itu dan meletakkannya tepat di hadapan Yoongi. Di atas kertas-kertas lagunya.

" Kontes dan festival tahunan kampus kita Yoongi!" Jelas Jackson dengan nada setengah berteriak. " Menurutmu untuk apa aku bolak-balik beserta yang lain dari tadi? Evakuasi korban banjir?"

Yoongi tersenyum singkat dan mengambil kertas berisi formulir pendaftaran itu. "Oke oke aku mengerti...dia pasti ikut menyanyi dan aku juga"

Jackson seketika tersenyum lebar dan memberikan dua acungan jempol ke arah Yoongi. " Baguslah! Aku menunggu lagumu bersaing di kontes tahun ini dengan peserta lain! Hajar mereka Suga!"

Yoongi memasukkan kotak launchpad itu atas suruhan Jackson ke dalam tas. Namja mungil itu juga menerima beberapa lembar kertas dari Jackson.

" Tahun ini kita mengadakan beberapa kontes dalam beberapa bidang" Jelas Jackson. "Kau dan aku akan jadi panitia untuk kontes dance dan rapping. Kau akan ikut kontes music compossing dan Jungkook akan ikut kontes menyanyi. Jadi aku memerlukan kau sore ini di amfiteater"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahi. " Untuk apa?"

Jackson mengerang. " Tentu saja untuk menyiapkan kontes hyung...juga beritahu itu kepada dongsaeng manismu! Formulir harus dikirim paling lambat sebelum kontes dimulai"

Yoongi mendengus dan mengangguk. Jackson sendiri meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian di kafetaria setelah ia menjelaskan segalanya kepada namja itu.

Namja berkulit putih pucat itu menatap kertas fomulir dan prosedur kontes. Yoongi tersenyum mengingat saat ia pertama kali menawarkan Jungkook untuk ikut kontes menyanyi di kampusnya 3 tahun yang lalu.

Jungkook memiliki suara yang sangat bagus, tapi ia benar-benar pemalu sampai ia menangis hingga matanya sembap saat Jackson dan Yoongi menyuruhnya menyanyi untuk sekedar tes saja. Benar-benar beda saat ia membunuh. Anak itu tidak tahu takut dan malu. Seolah-olah membunuh sudah ada dalam dirinya sejak lama.

" Dasar aneh" Kekeh Yoongi. Yoongi mengambil tasnya dan merogoh dalamnya. Ia terdiam saat jarinya merasakan tekstur licin dan dingin besi. Ia menarik-nariknya sedikit dan merasakan gerakan.

Yoongi menutup matanya dan mendesah saat ia merasakan ia baru saja menarik pelatuk hand-gunnya. Namja itu segera melepas jarinya dan mengambil pulpen di balik senapan.

Yoongi melempar tas-nya kasar ke meja dan mendesis. Ia menulis kertas formulir dan prosedur dengan gigi bergemeletuk. Ingin ia tekankan kalau musik adalah duniannya sekarang. Semenjak masuk kuliah, ia mulai merasakan perasaan ganjil setiap kali ia memegang senapan.

" Aku tida bisa lari" Gertak Yoongi lirih. " Aku sudah terlambat untuk keluar"

Yoongi menghela nafas untuk meredakan gertakan dan rasa panas di dadanya. Namja itu melemparkan pandangan ke arah formulir pendaftaran kontes menyanyi yang akan ia serahkan pada Jungkook nanti malam saat ia pulang ke Seoul untuk menjenguk namja manis itu.

" Setidaknya..." Yoongi memungut kertas Jungkook. " Setidaknya tidak terlambat untuk Jungkook"

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

" Ya eomma...Taetae tidak bisa pulang bulan ini ke Daegu" Jelas Taehyung. Jimin hanya mendengus sempurna karena sejak 25 menit yang lalu, namja itu tidak selesai-selesai berdebat dengan eomma-nya di telepon.

Lihat lah snack dan keripik Jimin yang hampir habis. Padahal dia telah membuatnya ke dalam satu mangkok besar.

" Bilang pada Bambam, Jackson dan Jiwon juga kalau aku tidak bisa pulang" Taehyung kembali mondar-mandir di depan TV. " Aku benar-benar tidak bisa! Kepolisian tiba-tiba menyerahkan kasus baru! Jimin juga ikut!"

Jimin tersedak keripik yang ia makan. " Kenapa namaku jadi dibawa-bawa?"

Taehyung seketika melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada Jimin yang masih berbaring di sofa dan mengunyah keripik dengan wajah konyolnya. Namja itu mendengus kasar dan kembali menyahut eommanya dengan nada yang dibuat lembut padahal ia sudah lelah berdebat.

" Eomma...aku akan ke Busan bulan ini saja!" Taehyung setengah berteriak. " Aku janji aku akan mengunjungi makam appa sebelum ke Busan! Eomma tahu kan aku tidak bisa bepergian jauh tanpa pamit dengan appa? Eomma tidak usah khawatir!"

Taehyung menghela nafas. Ia menatap lembut dua bingkai foto di meja dekat jendela apartemennya. Foto pertama adalah Chanyeol yang menggendong seorang bayi lucu yang tertawa. Namja berlesung pipi itu tersenyum lebar di depan sebuah rumah. Bersama seorang bayi yang tertawa lucu di gendongannya.

Foto kedua adalah foto kedua appa dan eommanya di pernikahan mereka.

" Ya eomma..." Taehyung berucap lirih. " Aku sudah berjanji akan menjaga diriku dan eomma. Aku berjanji pada appa untuk tidak pernah meninggalkan eomma serta dongsaeng TaeTae."

Jimin mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum saat mendengar Taehyung membicarakan appanya. Suara eommanya terdengar melembut di seberang dan eomma Taehyung itu mengakhiri panggilan dengan kata-kata _" Eomma menyayangimu, Taehyung"_ dan _" Jaga dirimu baik-baik"._

" Huh akhirnya..." Desah Taehyung lega. Namja itu menguap lebar. " Huwaa...dari dulu bila eomma menelpon selalu saja panjang sekali. Pantas saja appa jadi kelabakan sendiri saat eomma menelpon di tengah pengintaian!"

Jimin kembali mengunyah keripiknya. " Jadi kita akan ke makam appamu dulu sebelum ke Busan besok?"

Taehyung mendengus dan menghampiri Jimin. Menarik mangkuk putih besar berisi keripik nachos dengan saus salsa itu dengan kasar dan memancing wajah tidak terima milik kue mochi berjalan itu keluar.

" Hei!" Protes Jimin. " Hei alien! Aku belum selesai makan!"

Taehyung menendang Jimin. " Kau daritadi makan saja bantet!"

Jimin mendengus dan bangun dari posisi berebahnya di sofa. Namja berambut merah menyala itu menatap dua tas besar di sofa dengan pandangan datar. Sesekali ia memajukan bibir dan mendengus.

" Kita ke Busan lebih dari seminggu tapi yang dibawa cuma tas?" Tanya Jimim.

Taehyung meletakkan mangkok itu ke meja TV. " Aku tidak suka ribet, lagipula entah kenapa aku merasa untuk kasus ini sepertinya agak rumit"

Jimin mengiyakan. " Ya aku merasakan firasat kalau kasus ini berbeda dari seluruh kasus yang kita tangani. Seperti ada sesuatu yang besar menunggu kita"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

 **Hai ada yang kangen uwe ^^**

 **Terima kasih banget bagi kalian semua yang sudah support w dari awal. W baca semua review kalian dan semuanya membuat w termotivasi buat terus nulis ^^**

 **Gomenne kalau ada yang bingung sama penulisan w ^^**

 **Juga terima kasih juga saran kalian semua dalam hal penulisan dan lain-lain atau pembawaan karakter ^^**

 **W tidak tahu ada kata apa lagi buat kalian semua selain rasa terima kasih.**

 **Special Thank to :**

Lesssugar **, Mawar** biru **, LittleDevil94, Hantu Just In,** SwaggxrBang

 **Mind to Rnfav or Foll?**

 **See ya at next chap!**

 **Salam** sayang

 **A.W.J**


	4. 3 : They are so weird

**BTS Fanfiction**

 **By A.W.J**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **All BTS members and other Kpop artists**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairings:**

 **TaeKook**

 **Minyoon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 **Yaoi**

 **Boyslove**

 **Action and Violence**

 **Bloody stuff**

 **Rated M!**

 **Hardcore**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Saat dua pembunuh bayaran kelas atas, Killer Bunny dan Black Virgin berulah dan membuat kasus pembunuhan yang mengerikan dalam satu bulan yang sama di Busan. Membuat para kepolisian pusat harus menurunkan dua detektif unik namun mematikan mereka. Dark Agent dan The Korean Watch Dog. Mengusut tuntas kasus dan menghukum mereka yang salah. Tapi siapa sangka, pembunuhan itu mengikat mereka semua.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ketika penyihir dan pangeran berteman**

 **Atau mungkin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jatuh cinta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siapa yang akan bertahan dan siapa yang akan mati seperti dongeng-dongeng pembunuh itu?**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jhope menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan wajah maklum yang lucu. Ia juga sesekali menggosok telinganya dengan lembut. Setidaknya ia berusaha untuk melindungi aset pendengaran satu-satu miliknya itu dari ketulian total.

Sudah berapa jam telinganya mendengar gertakan, makian, cacian, gerutuan, kutukan, teriakan milik Tiffany yang sanggup membuat ia menderita geger otak berat dalam sehari?

" DASAR BEDEBAH TIDAK BERGUNA! DASAR DUA TIKUS SIALAN! MATI SAJA KALIAN ANAK-ANAK TIDAK TAHU WAKTU! KAU KIRA SUDAH BERAPA LAMA KAMI MENUNGGU KALIAN DISINI SEPERTI ORANG KAMPUNG!?"

" Tiffany..." Panggil Jhope lirih. Ia melambai-lambai tangannya lemas ke arah Tiffany. Otaknya sendiri sudah teraduk-aduk dengan kutukan Tiffany dan membuat telinganya mendengung. " Anu−sudahlah. Kau menarik perhatian orang banyak..."

Tiffany berbalik menatap Jhope teramat tajam. Gadis yang dibalut baju polisi yang tertutupi mantel panjang itu mengubah wajahnya menjadi sangat datar. Ia seperti ingin membunuh Jhope karena telah berani berbicara padanya.

" BIAR" Sahut Tiffany geram. Ia menggertakkan giginya. " KITA SUDAH MENUNGGU MEREKA DARI SETENGAH JAM YANG LALU DAN DUA BENCANA ITU BELUM DATANG JUGA!"

" Kan jadwalnya jam 11 juga..." Sambung Jhope lirih.

Jhope menggembungkan pipinya dan menghebuskannya pasrah. Ia mengubah pandangannya ke depan. Melihat wajah merah padam milik Tiffany membuat otaknya berputar tidak karuan. Bagaimana tidak?

Mereka di stasiun umum Seoul. Hari rabu. Masih pagi sekitar jam 10. Ramai. Banyak anak-anak.

" Hei..hei..."

Jhope melambaikan tangannya ke arah anak-anak kecil yang mulai menggerubungi mereka dari kejauhan. Anak-anak itu mengerutkan dahi mereka melihat Tiffany yang menggerutu dan memaki tanpa henti. Membuat mereka tertarik karena penasaran.

Namja periang itu berjongkok dan tersenyum. Ia terkekeh kecil dan melambai-lambai tangannya dengan gestur agar anak-anak itu medekat ke arahnya.

" Kalian jangan dengarkan perkataan noona itu ya! Dia itu memang sering berkata-kata tidak jelas!"

" _APA?"_

Tiffany menolehkan kepalanya kasar.

Jhope menaikkan alisnya dan tertawa resah. " Kau berkata-kata kotor sedari tadi Tiffany noona...Kau nghh tidak lihat banyak anak-anak?"

Tiffany tersentak.

Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari untuk melihat keadaan stasiun. Banyak orang tua yang berusaha menutup telinga anak mereka agar tidak mendengar Tiffany bahkan mereka berusaha menjauh. Begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang terlihat tidak nyaman di dekat Tiffany. Mereka menarik diri dan menjauh secepat mungkin tatkala pandangan gadis itu jatuh pada mereka.

Sial−dia baru ingat. Mana dia masih berpakaian polisi.

Tiffany menggeram. " Ck! _Dasar dua bedebah sialan_ "

Gadis itu membuang nafas kasar dan melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan kesal.

Jam digital di stasiun sudah menunjukkan jam 10.17 pagi, bahkan jadwal digital yang terpampang lebar di atasnya sudah beberapa kali berganti. Dua kali kereta lagi−maka jadwal kereta Seoul−Busan akan segera berangkat.

Tapi, si dua detektif aneh itu tidak kunjung datang. Tanda-tanda batang hidungnya saja tidak ada. Sejak pulang dari rapat kemarin di kantor departemen, wajah Taehyung dan Jimin sedikit berubah. Kilat mata mereka seperti lain.

Seperti berhasrat. Bahkan saat Tiffany menggertak mereka, ya mungkin mereka masih konyol seperti biasanya, tapi kekonyolan itu sedikit berkurang.

" Oi Jhope" Panggil Tiffany. " Sebaiknya kau menel−"

"−Satu satu aku sayang appa! Yak! Anak pintar! Ayo ikuti Oppa bernyanyi!"

Tiffany menganga.

 _ **BRUGGGGH!**_

 _ **DUAAAAAK!**_

Para orang tua dan orang-orang lain yang duduk di kursi tunggu di hadapan mereka ataupun yang berdiri serempak membuka mata mereka kaget. Mereka mematung dan menganga. Anak-anak itu berjongkok dengan wajah kebingungan sementara Tiffany menatapnya seperti setan.

" Ano hyung..." Panggil salah satu anak laki-laki. " Hyung cakit?"

Jhope masih bersujud sembah dengan wajah mencium lantai keramik stasiun dan mencengkram pantatnya yang menungging teramat kuat.

Ia bergumam perih. " Hyung t-tidhak apha-a-apha..."

" K-khalian...k-kembalilahh..."

Anak-anak itu saling berpadangan bingung dan mereka semua bergantian mengelus rambut Jhope sayang dengan wajah merengut sedih. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka mencium pucuk kepala polisi periang itu dan kembali ke orang tua masing-masing.

" Kacian hyung cakit..." Ucap salah satu anak kecil. " Nanti main lagi ya hyung...Pai pai~"

Tiffany mendengus. " Bangun kau kuda"

" Pantatku..." Aduh Jhope. " Rasanya a-aku perlu ke dokter t-tulangh s-sekarangh"

Tiffany menatapnya makin datar dan malah menggoyang-goyang pinggang Jhope dengan kakinya. Para orang tua itu menarik nafas shock dan menutup mata anak mereka cepat.

" Cepat bangun" Perintah Tiffany tegas. " Sebelum aku mengobah opsi ke dokter tulang menjadi ke dokter bedah"

Para pegawai di stasiun ingin sekali membantu Jhope, tetapi melihat Tiffany yang melemparkan pandangan singa betina yang PMS itu ke arah mereka, membuat mereka hanya bisa mendoakan keselamatan namja berambut jingga itu dari kejauhan.

" Akkh..."

Jhope berdiri sambil memegangi pantatnya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya ke arah Tiffany. Jelas-jelas ia kesal karena gadis itu memakai sepatu ber-hak dan hak-nya dengan sengaja ia tendangkan ke tulang pantatnya hingga wajahnya terjerembab mencium lantai.

" Aku tiba-tiba benci wanita ber-hak" Jhope menatap ruang tunggu stasiun dengan bibir terkerucut. Ia menyindir pedas. " Dan juga wanita yang memakai hak-nya untuk menendang pantat seseorang. Menatap orang-orang seperti singa betina kurang belaian dan berpakaian polisi"

Jhope menganggukkan kepalanya dan hidungnya berkerut. " Ohhh−betapa aku benci wanita bertipe seperti itu"

Tiffany mengangkat tangannya. Ia mengangkatnya ke belakang kepala Jhope.

 _ **BUAAAGGGH!**_

" Aku wanita itu dasar bodoh" Ucap Tiffany sama pedasnya. " Payah sekali kau membuat tipe wanita yang kau benci"

Jhope lagi-lagi harus sabar. Sekarang tempurung otaknya yang berdenyut-denyut gila. Begoman Tiffany itu seperti kau baru saja ditampar dengan sebuah kursi besi. Tepat di belakang kepala.

" CK!" Tiffany lagi-lagi berdecak kesal. " Lagipula mana mereka berdua!? Apakah mereka terserang Alzeheimer!? GAAAH! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUH MEREKA SETELAH INI SEMUA SELESAI!"

Jhope mendengus dan menatap ke sekelilingnya. " Mungkin mereka ingin mengerjaimu akibat kau ingin melempari Taehyung dengan pisau kemarin. Dan bersumpah akan membuat Jimin jadi mochi sungguhan dan menggilingnya"

Mulut milik Tiffany seketika terkerut ke bawah. Ia kembali menatap Jhope dengan kesal dan mengerutkan dahinya tidak terima. Bahkan gadis itu membuka tangannya yang juga sama-sama menyiratkan rasa tidak terima.

" Itu salah mereka!" Gertak Tiffany kasar. " Mereka yang memul−"

" −NENEK KEPARAAAAAT! HEI NENEK KEPARAAAAT!"

" _APA!?"_ Tiffany balas berteriak.

Taehyung dan Jimin berlari dengan wajah konyol ke arah mereka. Yang satu menyengir gila, yang satu tersenyum konyol dengan lubang hidung melebar. Kedua detektif itu membuat banyak pasang mata menjadi keheranan.

Mereka berlari dengan baju kemeja putih kebesaran identik. Yang tidak dikancing. Tas mereka juga sama. Bagian luarnya tidak terkancing. Ditambah Taehyung dengan rambut coklat acak-acakkan itu berlari dengan senyum kotak konyolnya dan Jimin yang berusaha mendahului Taehyung.

" Hei alien! Jangan mendahuluiku!" Jimin tidak terima dan menarik tas Taehyung.

" Salah badanmu yang bantet!" Ejek Taehyung. Dia menujulurkan lidahnya dan berlari makin cepat. " Makanya kurangi berat badanmu, dasar babi gemuk!

Meninggalkan Jimin yang menggerutu dan memacu langkah sama cepatnya dengan Taehyung. Mereka berdua tiba di hadapan Tiffany dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" Yoo nenek sialan!" Sapa Taehyung girang bahkan ia melompat-lompat kecil. Ia mengacungkan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar.

Jimin juga sama ikut menyengirnya. Ia tersenyum manis dengan pipi mochinya. "Pagi Jhope hyung...pagi nenek keparat"

 _ **KREETAK!**_

Jhope seketika menatap Tiffany dan menarik kakinya menjauh. Ia membulatkan matanya dan tertawa lirih. Lirih dalam artian siap-siap untuk melerai pertengkaran antara Tiffany dan dua detektif yang sedang menyengir dengan wajah tanpa dosa itu.

" _Dasar..."_ Tiffany menggertakkan giginya dan mencengkram lengan mantelnya teramat kuat. " Dasar dua bed−"

" −YAK CHIM LIHAT! ADA ANAK KECIL! HAAAAIIII!"

Taehyung mengacuhkan Tiffany begitu saja dan berlari seperti anak-anak mendekati seorang anak kecil yang kebetulan lewat di sebelahnya. Namja itu berjongkok dan tersenyum lebar. Ia membuat wajah konyol dan memainkan-mainkan tangan anak kecil itu.

Ia tertawa. Namja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan dan menggoyangkan kepalanya riang. " Nom! Nom! Hyung boleh minta permennya?"

Anak kecil itu tertawa dan menyodorkan permen coklatnya. Taehyun dengan sigap melahapnya. Ia sedikit mengulum dan tidak seapa melepaskannya. Namja itu beralih mencium pipi anak kecil itu bertubi-tubi dengan gemas.

" Hihihihi Hyung...geyi..." Anak itu terkikik. " Hyunggg..hihihi gendong!"

Taehyung menatap anak itu dengan mata berbinar dan menggendongnya. Menggoyang-goyangkan dan bernyanyi seperti anak-anak bersama anak itu juga.

Tiffany menepuk dahinya. " Taehyung...turunkan"

Jimin tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah anak kecil yang digendong Taehyung. " Hai hai~"

Anak itu balas melambai. " Hai hyungie~"

" Taehyung..." Perintah Tiffany lagi. " Kembalikan bocah itu"

Tidak ada satupun. Tidak ada satupun bawahan konyolnya yang menghiraukan perkataannya hingga mulutnya berbuih sekalipun.

Tiffany yang sudah tidak tahan dengan keanehan kedua bawahan kurang ajarnya ini, berjalan menghampiri Taehyung. Ia menarik anak itu dari gendongan Taehyung dan mengembalikannya pada ibunya yang dari tadi kebingungan di bangku tunggu mencari anaknya. Taehyung membuka mulutnya tidak terima dan membuat ekspresi sedih.

" Maaf bu..." Tiffany berusaha tersenyum. " Anak ibu tadi bermain dengan dua manusia tidak jelas itu. Tapi tenang saja−anak ibu saya kembalikan"

Sang ibu kebingungan. " E-eh benarkah? T-terima kasih"

Tiffany tersenyum balik. Ia berdiri. Memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ketiga namja yang menunggunya dengan raut datar.

" Jadi−kalian semua mau dibunuh dengan cara apa?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jimin menggerutu. Ia mengusap belakang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut tidak karuan. " Dasar penyihir sialan... jika tidak ada−kita bisa berlama-lama berjalan. Kita bukan anjing polisi yang disuruh suruh"

Taehyung yang sedang mengaduk-aduk tasnya, membalas gerutuan Jimin. " Sudah kubilang...aku membenci penyihir itu"

Jimin yang duduk di sebelah Taehyung di kursi ruang tunggu stasiun sesekali melirik Tiffany yang sedang berdiskusi dengan Jhope. Pemuda berambut merah menyala itu melirik tidak tertarik ke arah Tiffany. Ia juga memutar matanya.

" Chim..." Panggil Taehyung.

Jimin membalas malas. " Apa?"

" Kau sudah menghubungi Zico hyung?" Tanya Taehyung. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa cemilan kecil dari tas-nya dan menyerahkannya kepada Jimin.

Jimin melirik bungkusan snack di tangan Taehyung dan menariknya. Ia sesekali menggumam sembari membuka bungkusannya. Pemuda itu mengunyah keripik bersamaan dengan Taehyung yang juga mulai mengunyah.

" Sudah sejak malam tadi" Jimin menyandarkan badannya pada kursi. Ia mengunyah keripik. " Dia akan mengirimkan mainannya dengan jalur khusus"

Taehyung mengangguk. " Baguslah−hanya saja ada yang mengganjal di pikiranku malam tadi"

Jimin masih menatap hiruk pikuk stasiun di hadapannya dan mengalihkan pandangan dari rekannya. Perutnya keroncongan sejak pagi tadi dan ia tidak bisa berhenti mengunyah snack Taehyung.

" Sebaiknya tidak usah dipikirkan jika itu tidak penting" Ucap Jimin datar. " Belajarlah dari pengalaman, Tae. Lagipula kita habis dari makam ayahmu di Ilsan."

Taehyung seketika terkekeh dan melipat kakinya. Namja itu menutup matanya dan menghembus nafas senang. Padahal mereka sudah bangun pagi, tetapi yang membuat mereka terlambat ke stasiun adalah karena mereka mengunjungi makam ayah Taehyung di Ilsan−Kim Chanyeol.

Taehyung mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatap langit-langit stasiun. " Aku sudah berjanji pada appa untuk menjaga eomma dan dongsaeng-dongsaengku. Merekalah duniaku. Mengingat appaku adalah orang yang paling diincar oleh seluruh penjahat."

Jimin mendengus kasar. " Ya! Karena appa-mu adalah anjing bawah tanah Korea. Detektif dunia yang mematikan. Dan itu menurun padamu. Kau sama jeniusnya dengan ayahmu! Dan juga sama konyolnya!"

" Dan kita bertemu!" Ucap Taehyung senang. Ia berhenti mendongak dan menatap Jimin dengan senyum kocak. " Kita yang sama-sama konyol ini bertemu!"

Jimin menggerutu. " Terkadang aku berfikir kenapa aku bisa mengenal manusia sepertimu"

Taehyung tertawa dan menepuk bahu Jimin kuat. Namja itu tertawa dengan wajah kocak. Jimin yang awalnya juga berwajah datar, mau tidak mau ikut tertawa. Bahkan pipi mochi namja itu memerah karena tertawa terlalu banyak.

Beberapa yeoja di sekitar tersipu melihat kedua namja itu. Mereka juga ikutan terkikik. Tawa kedua detektif itu menular seperti virus. Membuat siapapun yang melihat mereka tersenyum atau tertawa tanpa sadar juga ikut tertawa.

Tanpa tahu sifat mereka yang sebenarnya.

" _Diberitahukan kepada penumpang jurusan Seoul−Busan, kereta akan berangkat 10 menit lagi. Diharapkan kepada seluruh penumpang untuk mulai mengisi kereta. Sekali lagi, kepada seluruh penumpang kereta jurusan Seoul−Busan, kereta akan berangkat 10 menit lagi. Diharapkan kepada seluruh penumpang untuk mulai mengisi kereta"_

Jimin dan Taehyung berhenti tertawa dan mendongak. Mereka mulai berdiri dan membersihkan pakaian mereka. Kedua namja itu juga menggendong tas mereka dan menatap ke arah Tiffany.

Kedua detektif itu saling berpadangan. Taehyung meraih tangan Jimin. Membuka tangan kecilnya dan menggerakkan jari miliknya di atas telapak tangan Jimin.

Mengetuk-ngetuk dan memutarnya. Memberikan kode rahasia pada Jimin dan tersenyum licik khas-nya.

" _Hei Chim...kau dapat tiketnya?"_

Jimin menatap telapak tangannya yang terbuka sebentar dan kembali menatap Taehyung dengan senyum mochi-nya hingga matanya tenggelam.

" _Aman−di dalam kantong jaket-ku. Saat Tiffany membegom mentah kepala kita, dia tidak sadar tanganku menjangkau kantong mantel-nya. Saat kita terjerembab, itu kesempatan bagiku untuk meyembunyikan tangan dan memasukkannya ke kantong celana"_

Taehyung tertawa tanpa suara dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Jimin girang. Sedangkan Jimin mendengus senang dan menepuk-nepuk kantong jaket-nya bangga. Ia membawa jaket biru favoritnya dan memakainya sesaat setelah dibogem oleh Tiffany.

" _Jadi..."_

Taehyung dan Jimin bertatapan lagi. Mereka melirik Tiffany yang masih berbincang dengan Jhope di belakang dengan senyum licik yang lucu khas dua maknae pembawa bencana itu.

Jimin mengangkat tangannya.

" _Satu..."_

Taehyung mengangkat tangannya lagi. Membentuk angka dua. _" Dua..."_

" _Tiga"_

 _ **SYUUUTTT!**_

Kedua namja itu segera berlari dengan gesit ke arah kereta, tetapi anehnya tidak ada orang yang tahu dan peduli. Bahkan Tiffany dan Jhope tidak sadar kalau kedua maknae itu telah hilang.

" _HAH!?"_ Tiffany tersentak kaget saat berbalik. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Ia melihat Jimin dan Taehyung melesat begitu cepatnya ke arah kereta seperti orang yang dikejar setan. Jhope saja sampai membuka mulutnya tidak faham serta syok.

"HEI KALIAN BERDUA DASAR MAKNAE BEDEBAH!" Tiffany berteriak nyaring dan membuat Jhope terlonjak. " TIKET KALIAN DASAR BOD−"

Tiffany dengan panik menepuk-nepuk kantong mantelnya. Memasukkan tangannya cepat dan terkaget. Kantong-nya kosong. Tidak ada tiket disana.

Gadis itu segera menatap ke arah Jimin dan Taehyung dengan wajah memerah emosi. " TERNYATA KALIAN MENGAMBILNYA DASAR KALIAN BERDUA KEPARAT!"

" KIM TAEHYUNG! PARK JIMIN!"

" MATI SAJA KALIAN!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap formulir di tangannya dengan wajah bahagia yang lucu. Ia tersenyum hingga mata bulatnya menghilang dan senyum kelincinya keluar. Bahkan namja manis itu beberapa kali terkikik.

" Ahh akirnya!" Jungkook mendongak senang. " Akhirnya setelah beberapa waktu, aku akan menyanyi lagi!"

Jungkook menatap langit-langit stasiun dengan wajah riang. Ia senang sekali malam tadi saat Yoongi menjenguknya ke Seoul dan menyerahkan formulir kontes menyanyi itu padanya. Ia bahkan hampir saja meloncat-loncat senang karena ia diperbolehkan ikut kontes menyanyi padahal minggu depan ia ulangan.

Tetapi saat Jungkook menawarkannya untuk ke Busan bersama, Yoongi menolak. Ia berkata kalau ia akan pulang malam itu juga. Padahal ia baru saja tiba dan 3 jam berikutnya pulang lagi ke Busan.

" Huffft..." Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya. " Jika hyung mau berangkat bersama hari ini−aku tidak akan sendirian"

Namja bergigi kelinci itu melemparkan pandangan ke arah sekitarnya. Hari ini banyak sekali orang-orang yang membawa pasangan atau keluarga mereka di stasiun. Bahkan anak-anak juga ada.

Sesekali, Jungkook menyapa anak-anak itu riang. Mereka duluan yang menyapa Jungkook karena wajah imutnya yang membuat anak-anak itu tertarik. Rasanya senang kalau anak-anak itu menyapanya.

" Hei Kookie!"

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya kaget dan berbalik.

" Bambam? Kenapa kau ada di stasiun? Bukankah hari ini kau sekolah?"

Bambam berlari ke arah kursi ruang tunggu yang ditempati Jungkook. Ia menyengir lebar dengan senyum kotaknya yang khas dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Jungkook. Jungkook tersentak dan segera menatap Bambam dengan tatapan tajam yang imut.

" Jangan bilang kau bolos" Jungkook menggerutu.

Bambam malah makin menyengir. " Kau tahu saja!"

" Bambammie!" Gertak Jungkook tidak suka. Ia menatap Bambam yang masih berdiri dengan pandangan kesal. " Sudah berapa kali ku bilang kau tidak perlu mengikutiku ke stasiun! Aku sudah izin jadi aku tidak akan mendapat masalah dari sekolah! Tapi kau!? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu!?"

Bambam menepuk-nepuk bahu lebar Jungkook. " Tidak usah dipikirkan~Hyung-ku malah lebih parah dariku saat kuliah! Jadi yah...tidak usah dipikirkan!"

Jungkook menggerutu lagi. " Tentu saja aku pikirkan dasar bebek Thailand!"

Bambam duduk di kursi samping tempat Jungkook. Ia menatap Jungkook tajam dan mencengkram bahu pemuda manis yang dibalut jaket itu.

" Kookie..." Ucap Bambam tegas. " Aku mengikutimu bukan karena aku sahabatmu. Yah~ aku memang sahabatmu dan oleh karena itu aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Kau ke Busan! Ke Busan Kook! Apakah kau tahu keadaan Busan sekarang? Apakah kau tahu juga kalau jadawal kereta mu ini hanya ada sekitar 35 orang yang pergi? Bahkan yang pergi ini hanya individu tanpa ada keluarga atau pasangan!"

Jungkook mengerutkan dahi bingung dan merogoh tiketnya di kantong jaket. Ia menatapnya dengan raut bingung yang imut. " Benarkah?"

Bambam menganggukkan kepalanya kuat. " Akhir-akhir ini Busan bukan lagi kota yang aman. Lihatlah semua pembunuhan terjadi di Busan semua! Aku takut kookie ya! Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa!"

Jungkook seketika menahan tawa dan menatap Bambam dengan senyum lucu. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala temannya itu. " Kkkk...aku pasti bisa jaga diri! Aku juga tidak tinggal sendiri. Aku tinggal di apartemen hyung-ku dan aku ke Busan cuma untuk kontes saja! Lusa mungkin aku sudah pulang ke Seoul"

Namja berambut coklat terang itu memasang wajah sedih yang lucu. Ia mengamit tangan besar Jungkook dan memajukan bibirnya. " Jinjja? Awas kalau kau berbohong! Kau kuputuskan jadi sahabatku!"

" Aku berjanji!" Sahut Jungkook riang.

Bambam melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Jungkook. Ia merogoh tas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan. Jungkook hanya bisa menelengkan kepalanya saat Bambam menyerahkan bungkusan itu padanya.

" Ini apa?" Jungkook membuka bungkusan itu. " Apakah ini makana−HK!"

Mata bulat milik Jungkook terbuka sangat lebar. Ia memelototi isi bungkusan dengan kelewat intens. Sedangkan Bambam malah menatapnya dengan mata berbinar penuh harap khas namja itu.

" Bawa ya Kookie ya~" Bambam memelas.

Jungkook merogoh isi bungkusan dan menarik keluar botol kecil semprotan mata. Ia masih memelototi dengan lucu. Ia juga menarik keluar sengatan listrik berukuran mini dan sebuah pisau lipat.

" I-ini..." Jungkook berucap gagap. " Ini s-semua apa?"

Bambam tersenyum lebar. " Sebelum aku pindah ke Seoul saat SMA, eomma ku membekali ini untuk jaga diri! Tapi karena sekarang aku sudah bisa sedikit bela diri, jadi aku mulai jarang memakai alat-alat ini. Tapi kurasa ini akan sangat berguna untukmu!"

Jungkook tertawa pasrah. Ia tidak bisa menolak pemberian Bambam karena anak itu keburu memelas dan menggoyang-goyang tangannya dengan wajah meminta.

" Hah..." Jungkook menghembuskan nafas. Ia mengikat bungkusan itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas " Baiklah aku terima saja"

Bambam berteriak gembira dan memeluk teman kelincinya itu kelewat senang. Ia juga beberapa kali menoel-noel pipi gembil Jungkook dengan gemas dan mencubitnya. Membuat Jungkook beberapa kali mengaduh dan menjitak kepala Bambam kesal.

" _Diberitahukan kepada penumpang jurusan Seoul−Busan, kereta akan berangkat 10 menit lagi. Diharapkan kepada seluruh penumpang untuk mulai mengisi kereta. Sekali lagi, kepada seluruh penumpang kereta jurusan Seoul−Busan, kereta akan berangkat 10 menit lagi. Diharapkan kepada seluruh penumpang untuk mulai mengisi kereta"_

Bambam dan Jungkook berhenti bercanda dan sama-sama mendongak.

" Hiks Kookie ya..." Bambam memajukan bibirnya. Ia mecubit pipi gembil Jungkook lembut. " Hati-hati ya"

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Bambam yang memasang wajah sedih itu. Ia mengangkat senyum kelincinya yang khas dan berdiri. Merapikan jaket serta mulai mengenakan tas-nya kembali.

Bambam seketika menarik ujung jaket milik Jungkook. Jungkook sendiri berhenti berjalan dan menatap ke arah Bambam.

" Bambammie~" Bujuk Jungkook. " Bila kau terus menerus menahanku, aku akan tertinggal kereta"

Bambam menggosok hidungnya lucu dan menatap Jungkook intens. " Kookie−berhati-hatilah dengan Killer Bunny dan Black Virgin itu. Terutama yang Killer Bunny"

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya. " Waeyo?"

Namja itu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari ujung jaket milik Jungkook dan mulai berdiri. Ia mendekatkan badannya ke arah Jungkook dan sedikit berbisik.

" Kata hyung-ku, Black Virgin itu masih bisa dihindari, tetapi yang Killer Bunny tidak. Dia suka memakai topeng kelinci saat beraksi. Jadi berhati-hatilah Kook...apalagi kau yang suka segala sesuatu berbau bunny!"

Jungkook tertawa lucu. " Kkkkk...baiklah! Aku janji tidak akan dekat-dekat sesuatu yang berbau bunny saat di Busan!"

Bambam tidak tahan untuk tidak menyatukan pipi Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya. Jungkook sendiri hanya bisa tertawa karena ia dan Bambam sudah bersahabat sejak masih kelas 1 SMA. Mereka juga selalu bersama dan perpisahan seperti ini membuatnya berat.

Ia membiarkan Bambam mengaduk-aduk pipinya gemas.

" Pai pai Kookie ya!" Bambam melambaikan tangannya. " Berjanjilah kau akan menang! Kalau kau tidak menang, akan ku hanguskan semua boneka bunny mu!"

Jungkook tertawa. " Baiklah dasar kau bebek Thailand!"

" Yak! Dasar kelinci kekar! Shuu shuu! Cepat pergi sana!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

" Jungkook, kau sudah berangkat?"

Yoongi tersenyum gummy saat mendengar jawaban dari adik asuhnya itu. Ia memainkan pulpen di tangannya dan menatap ruangan amfiteater yang sudah rapi dengan berbagai macam alat musik dan dekorasi.

Yoongi menutup telfonnya saat ia mendengar suara kereta yang berangkat. Pemuda berambut hitam manis itu mengedarkan pandangan mata sipitnya kesana kemari. Ia masih saja duduk di salah satu kursi dengan kertas di meja.

Di lehernya terkalung tanda panitia.

" Yoongi hyung!"

Jackson melambai-lambai dari lantai bawah. Ia melambai-lambaikan sebuah kertas berbentuk bulat ke arah Yoongi. " Nomor pesertamu!"

Namja berambut putih itu menaiki tangga dan menghampiri Yoongi yang masih duduk santai. Ia meletakkan nomor itu ke meja Yoongi dan tersenyum.

" Kau bilang untuk minta carikan nomor urut paling awal atau paling akhir kan dalam lomba compossing kan? Kau dapat urutan ke tiga!" Jelas Jackson.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Jackson. " Kenapa tiga? Kenapa tidak satu saja sekalian?"

Jackson terkekeh singkat dan mendudukkan diri di samping Yoongi. Mereka berdua sama lelahnya. Yoongi saja yang dikenal dengan namja tsundere dengan pakaian tertutup serba hitam itu di kampus, sampai membuka hoodie-nya. Menyisakan tubuhnya dengan baju kaos hitam tipis.

Baju kemeja Jackson sengaja ia lepaskan tiga buah kancing atasnya.

" Aisshh hyung!" Keluh Jackson. Ia menatap Yoongi yang masih berusaha menarik nafas seperti dirinya. " Mencarikan nomor tiga pun sangat susah! Kau mendaftar saat pertengahan dan seharusnya nomor urutmu juga pertengahan! Bayangkan saja usahaku untuk membujuk Hwasa sunbaenim agar memberimu nomor awal atau akhir!"

Yoongi menatap Jackson. " Jadi makanya ku dapat tiga?"

Jackson mengangguk lemah. " Ya~ Hwasa bersikeras tidak mau memberimu nomor urut satu atau dua! Dia bilang sebagai senior kau harus mengalah dengan orang lain!"

Namja berwajah dingin itu menggerutu. Ia mengerutkan hidungnya sebagai kebiasaanya saat kesal. Ia juga melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan pandangan jengkel.

"L-lagipula..." Jackson terengah-engah. Ia menepuk bahu Yoongi. " Untuk apa kau mencari nomor u-urut seperti itu hah Yoongi h-hyung?"

Yoongi menggembungkan pipinya. Ia menatap kertas prosedur panitia di meja dan membolak-baliknya malas.

" Aku ingin melihat kontes dance karena aku panitianya" Jawab Yoongi singkat. "Juga Jungkook setuju untuk ikut kontes menyanyi."

Jackson segera menatap Yoongi. " Jungkook ikut lomba menyanyi lagi?"

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya lucu dan memutar-muta pulpennya di meja. Ia juga sesekali menyentuh handphone-nya yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Namja itu menunggu panggilan seseorang.

" Dia sudah berangkat ke Busan pagi ini." Yoongi menyambung perkataannya. "Sekarang dia masih di kereta"

Jackson tersenyum. " Ah baguslah! Aku jadi sedikit merindukan bocah kecil itu! Dulu dia masih malu-malu saat bernyanyi bahkan menangis! Apakah kau ingat Jungkook menangis sehabis menyanyi di kontes tahunan kita 2 tahun yang lalu? Sumpah...dia seperti anak kecil yang ditinggal eommanya!"

Yoongi mengangkat senyum gummn-nya dan tertawa kecil. " Tapi dia juara"

Jackson menepuk kakinya lucu dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Pipi pucat Yoongi saja sampai memerah karena mengingat namja manis itu. 2 tahun yang lalu adalah tahun pertama Jungkook ikut lomba menyanyi kontes tahunan kampus Yoongi.

Jungkook menangis di bangku penonton setelah menyanyi dan merengek pada Yoongi kalau rasa gugupnya sudah meledak Namja imut itu mengurung diri di toilet umum. Hal itu membuat Jackson dan Yoongi menenangkan Jungkook seharian.

Tapi pada akhirnya ia lah juaranya. Suaranya memang bagus dan skill menyanyi sudah sempurna. Hanya saja Jungkook sangat pemalu. Bahkan setiap tahun ia ikut, setiap tahun juga ia menang.

Jadi misalnya Jungkook ikut kontes menyanyi, para penonton hanya menebak juara kedua dan ketiga nya saja karena juara satu sudah bisa dipastikan itu adalah Jungkook.

" Eh hyung..." Jackson memanggil Yoongi. " Jungkook pergi dengan siapa?"

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Jackson bingung. " Sendirian. Kenapa?"

" Yahh..." Jackson menggidikkan bahunya. " Kalau kau yang pergi dan pulang sendirian ke Busan, aku tidak akan khawatir. Setidaknya kau bisa melawan. Tetapi kalau untuk dongsaeng manismu−aku tidak yakin"

Yoongi memutar matanya jengah. " Ke intinya saja"

Namja itu melihat keadaan sekitar. Ia merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil Iphone X itu.

Yoongi memasang wajah datar melihat kebiasaan Jackson. Teman dan adik tingkatnya yang satu ini benar-benar boros. Ia akan membeli barang apapun yang baru.

" Serius Jackson?" Ucap Yoongi datar. Namja itu melemparkan tatapan sinis. "Apakah kau pernah merasa kekurangan dalam sehari saja?"

Jackson terkekeh dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Ia tahu maksud Yoongi apa dan meletakkan Iphone miliknya ke atas meja. Namja mantan atlet itu berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana tegang yang dibuat Yoongi secara tiba-tiba tadi.

" Lupakan tentang itu hyung!" Jackson menggelengkan kepalanya. " Kita harus memperhatikan dongsaeng-mu itu dahulu! Kau tahu Killer Bunny dan Black Virgin juga kasus pembunuhan di Busan akhir-akhir ini?"

Yoongi terdiam. Ia yang awalnya menatap ke arah teman-temannya yang bolak-balik di ruangan amfiteater, seketika mengubah arah pandangan matanya ke arah Jackson. Jackson sendiri mengangkat bibirnya sebelah dan memberi kode kepada Yoongi dengan matanya untuk memperhatikan Iphone-nya di meja.

Namja tsundere itu mengangkat sedikit wajahnya dan menatap Iphone milik Jackson. Sebuah artikel tentang Killer Bunny dan Black Virgin memenuhi kolom topiknya. Seluruh pemberitaan Busan dipenuhi dengan berita tentang mereka.

" Jungkook masih SMA hyung" Jelas Jackson. " Dia sendirian ke Busan dan bisa saja keretanya tiba saat sore nanti. Ku harap kau mau menjemputnya mengingat yah...keadaan Busan sekarang. Sekarang aku pun jarang keluar rumah saat malam."

Yoongi masih saja terdiam. Ia masih membaca dengan seksama baris demi baris dari artikel tentang kedua pembunuh itu. Bagaimana kasus mereka, tanggapan masyarakat, hukuman yang akan menanti mereka saat tertangkap nanti.

Yoongi menutup matanya dan menghela nafas. " Dia akan baik-baik saja..."

Jackson menggeleng. " Hyung...aku tahu dia bukan dongsaeng-mu yang sebenarnya, tapi kau tetap harus peduli padanya. Dia masih muda hyung. Dia bukan polisi, dia juga bukan petarung. Jungkook hanyalah murid SMA biasa. Dia sama seperti kita!"

" Khawatirlah sedikit padanya hyung..." Jackson menatap Yoongi intens. " Dia lah keluargamu satu-satunya..."

Yoongi masih menutup matanya. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Entah kenapa rasanya tas hitam di belakang tubuhnya menjadi semakin berat atau itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Jackson mengamit tangan pucat Yoongi. Hal itu membuat namja manis itu terlonjak dan menatap Jackson tajam.

" Apa maumu?" Tanya Yoongi kasar.

Jackson mendesah lelah. " Terserahlah hyung...aku bukanlah orang yang kuat dalam berargumentasi denganmu. Aku hanya memberitahu agar kau menjemput si kecil itu. Aku tahu kau berusaha mandiri dan melatih Jungkook hal yang sama, tapi apakah kau rela melihat keluargamu dibunuh? Disiksa di luar sana?"

Yoongi tanpa sadar mencengkram jeansnya. Ia menggertakkan giginya kecil.

" Tidak" Yoongi berucap dingin. " Aku tidak akan pernah rela"

Jackson tersenyum maklum. " Begini saja, jika kau tidak ingin menjemput Jungkook, biar aku saja. Aku tahu kau lelah bahkan kau masih sempat mengetuk pintu rumahku jam 11 malam kemarin hanya untuk meminta salinan prosedur panitia setelah pulang dari Seoul"

Yoongi menggerutu kecil. Ia menatap Iphone-nya yang seketika berdeing karena notif.

" Tidak usah...biar aku saja"

" Heeh?" Jackson mengenyitkan dahi bingung. " Kenapa jadi berubah pikiran?"

Yoongi berdiri dari kursinya dan masih menggerutu. Ia meraih seluruh barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas dengan cekatan. Tetapi ia menarik keluar earphone dan iphone-nya.

"Jungkook pasti akan menelponku berulang kali." Gerutu Yoongi. " Bocah itu memang bisa saja ke tempat ku sendiri tapi misalnya sore, dia akan kelaparan dan merengek padaku"

"Sial" Sumpah Yoongi. " Aku baru ingat yang itu"

Jackson seketika tertawa saat Yoongi menghubungkan earphonenya kesal. Ia dapat melihat notif yang terus masuk dengan tulisan " Annoying Bunny" dan kebanyakan tulisannya adalah _" Hyung! Aku akan sampai!", " Bagaimana kalau kita makan?", " Hyung aku ingin makan sate domba!" ," Hyung memangnya ada yang jualan daging domba di Busan?", " Hyung perutku minta makan!"_

" Cih..." Decih Yoongi. " Dasar bocah menyebalkan"

" Restoran eomma Hanbin masih buka sampai malam!" Ucap Jackson ke arah Yoongi yang seketika menatapnya tajam dari tangga bawah.

Namja manis itu makin menggerutu dan meninggalkan amfiteater dengan wajah masam.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Taehyung masih setia menatap berkas yang ia baca sekarang. Jimin sudah tertidur sejak 45 menit yang lalu. Lihat saja kepalanya tersandar pada jendela kereta. Rambut merah menyala-nya ia biarkan turun.

Sedangkan Taehyung masih berkutat dengan berkas itu.

Terutama profil kedua pembunuh itu. Ia berulang kali membolak-balik data mereka dengan wajah datar tampannya. Memperhatikan setiap tulisan disana walaupun data mereka sangat sedikit.

Lagi-lagi ia memakai headband warna putih bergaris biru pemberian eommanya itu untuk menyangga rambutnya.

" Killer Bunny..." Ucap Taehyung lirih. " JK..."

Namja itu menatap dingin foto yang berusaha ditangkap para penyidik saat berhadapan dengannya. Hanya sekilas. Seorang pemuda dengan berpakaian serba hitam dan topeng kelinci karnaval menutup wajahnya.

Pisau bermata ganda berada di tangannya. Bahkan fotonya pun kabur. Mereka benar-benar tahu cara menghindarkan diri dari ditangkap kamera.

" Permisi..."

Taehyung berhenti membaca dan mendongak. Ia menemukan pramugari yang membawa nampan berisi sate daging dan segelas coklat pekat.

" Uhm...apakah anda anda memesan sesuatu dari kami?" Tanya Pramugari itu.

Taehyung tersenyum dari balik kaca mata bacanya dan menunjuk gelas berisi coklat pekat itu. " Teman di sebelahku ini memesan coklat pekat. Tetapi seingatku aku tidak memesan sate daging"

Paramugari itu tersenyum. " Ah memang tidak... ini pesanan penumpang lain. Silakan diambil"

Taehyung tersenyum gentle dan mengambil gelas berisi coklat milik Jimin. Membiarkan pramugari itu lewat dan berhenti di kursi yang berjarak 3 blok darinya. Yeoja itu menyerahkan piring berisi daging kepada seseorang.

Taehyung menggidikkan bahunya dan meminum sedikit milik Jimin. Ia meletakkan gelas itu di pegangan kursi antara dirinya dan Jimin yang masih terlelap dengan pipi menempel pada jendela kaca.

Membuat nya terlihat lucu.

Di luar sudah menjelang sore dan rintik hujan terlihat turun.

Namja itu melepas kacamata bacanya dan menguap. Ia mengecap bibirnya sebentar sebelum melihat kesana kemari.

Sumpah kereta mereka sangat sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang ikut jadwal yang sama dengan mereka berdua. Bahkan Taehyung pun tahu kalau orang-orang jarang mengambil jadwal ke Busan.

Padahal penyebabnya hanyalah dua orang saja. Tetapi perbuatan mereka membuat terror massal pada masyarakat.

 _DRRRTTT..._

 _DRRRTTT..._

Taehyung tersentak. " Hng?"

Namja itu merogoh ponselnya di kantong celananya. Sebuah notif dari eommanya masuk begitu saja. Taehyung tersenyum dan membalas pesan eomma-nya sambil menyengir khas Happy Virus.

" _Taehyungie, kau sudah sampai di Busan? Kau sudah makan?"_

: Dari Eomma.

" _Taehyungie masih di kereta. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan sampai dan mungkin kami akan segera cari makan setelah sampai. Mumpung ada Jimin yang tahu Busan. Kalau-kalau saja kami dapat makanan murah"_

: Dari Taehyung.

Pesan terkirim.

Taehyung menghela nafas lelah. Ia menyandarkan badannya pada kursi penumpang dan menatap layar ponselnya. Ia tersenyum. Gambar appa-nya yang dibalut jas saat menghadiri kelulusan SMA-nya dulu terpampang jelas.

Chanyeol sendiri meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu saat Taehyung masih kuliah. Eommanya begitu terpukul saat kepolisian mengatakan kalau appa-nya meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Taehyung tidak percaya laporan itu. Appa-nya pernah menghubunginya 30 menit sebelum ia meninggal. Ia disuruh berjanji untuk menjaga eomma dan adik-adiknya. Ia juga disuruh berjanji agar tidak meninggalkan bakat detektifnya yang hebat begitu saja.

Awalnya ia merasa aneh, tetapi setelah melihat laporan, dia tahu appa-nya berusaha memberitahunya kalau ia harus menemukan pembunuhnya. Sebuah kasus yang diurusi Chanyeol 3 tahun yang lalu. Yang sekarang ditutup karena tidak memiliki titik terang. Yang ikut merenggut nyawa Chanyeol.

" Aku akan mencari pembunuh appa" Ucap Taehyung dingin. " Ambisiku masih sama appa...aku akan mencari pembunuh appa"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

" Hoaaammm!"

Jimin mengucek sebelah matanya. Wajahnya terlihat mengerikan. Dengan sorot mata dingin dan kantung mata bergelayutan. Jangan lupakan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan setetes air liur menempel di bibirnya.

" Oi oi..." Jimin menatap sekelilingnya dengan setengah sadar. " Apakah kita sudah sampai?"

Jimin menoleh ke bawah. Ia mendapat segelas coklat pekat di sekat kursi antara dirinya dan Taehyung. Namja itu meraihnya dan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali untuk memprroses apa yang sedang dilihatnya

" Oh.." Jimin membuka mulutnya lucu. " Susu coklat pesananku"

Dengan keadaan setengah sadar, Jimin meminum susunya. Raut Jimin sedikit berubah dan ia mengernyitkan hidungnya langsung sesaat setelah meminum susunya. Ia menatap susunya kecewa.

" Ahh ini sudah dingin" Protes Jimin. Namja itu meletakkan kembali susu yang tidak habis itu dan menatap ke sekitarnya.

Namja itu mengernyitkan dahinya dan baru sadar kalau kereta mereka sangat sunyi. Hanya segelintir orang yang pergi ke Busan. Dan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah individu bukannya keluarga atau pasangan.

Jimin menghela nafas. " Huh− ini benar-benar harus segera diatasi. Saat aku tidak ingin pulang ke Busan, kota itu ramai sekali. Kenapa saat aku pulang, keadaannya jadi mencekam!? Kurasa dewi pelindung kota Busan membenciku"

" Jangan berisik! Shush shussh!"

Jimin menatap Taehyung yang terlelap seperti anak kecil di sampingnya. Namja itu mendengus kasar dan mengangkat kakinya. Menginjak punggung Taehyung dengan sol sepatunya.

" Yak kau manusia tidak jelas! Kita hampir sampai! Bangun kau tukang tidur!"

Taehyung mengerutkan dahi tidak suka dalam tidur. Dia mengerang dan mengangkat tangannya membentuk gestur mengusir. "Shuush shuush! Sebentar lagi! Aku masih ngan−hoaaam!"

Jimin mendengus makin kasar. Ia menatap ke jendela kereta. Kereta mereka semakin dekat dengan stasiun bahkan kecepatannya mulai menurun. Walaupun harinya makin gelap di tambah hujan lebat di luar sana, ternyata antrian orang yang ingin keluar Busan lebih banyak daripada yang ingin ke Busan.

" Bangun sebelum ku gulingkan kau manusia absurd" Jimin lagi-lagi mendengus.

Dan lagi-lagi, saat kereta mulai berhenti dan para penumpang mulai bersiap turun, Taehyung tidak peduli. Ia masih meringkuk nyaman di kursi penumpang dengan dua earphone putih bergelantungan di telinganya.

Ia juga masa bodoh dengan kaki bantet jimin yang menginjak punggungnya.

" YAK BANGUN!"

 _ **BRUGGGH!**_

 _ **DUAAAGHHH!**_

" WAAAA!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

" Oh di depan?" Jungkook mengunyah permen gummy bearsnya lucu. " Oke hyung!"

Namja kelinci itu menarik tas besarnya dan menyampirkannya ke pundaknya.

Namja kelinci itu sangat senang saat ia melihat stasiun kota Busan dari jendela. Ia sudah lama tidak tinggal di apartemen Yoongi semenjak diterima di SOPA dan membuatnya harus pindah ke Seoul.

Ia juga jarang bersenang-senang di Busan beberapa bulan terakhir. Ia hanya sering bolak-balik sekilas. Tanpa ada waktu untuk menikmati kota itu lagi.

" Permisi..." Jungkook berusaha lewat diantara orang-orang yang ingin keluar.

Mata Jungkook seketika berbinar senang saat melihat sosok orang yang dikenalnya itu berdiri. Tepat di depan pintu keluar dimana Jungkook berada sekarang. Yoongi dengan hoodie hitam bergambar kumamon miliknya.

Namja manis itu tersenyum gummy dengan payung transparan di tangan kirinya. Jungkook tidak dapat menahan rasa gembiranya saat ia mencium bau daging panggang dari balik bungkusan yang dipegang Yoongi di tangan satunya.

" HYUNG~"

Yoongi membuka mata sipitnya kaget.

BRUUUK!

Jungkook mengusel-ngusel pipi Yoongi dengan pipinya. Namja kelinci itu bahkan memeluk badan mungil Yoongi teramat kuat dan tersenyum lebar.

" Ahhh hyungieee~kau baik sekali padaku! Sudah mau menjemputku, kau juga membelikanku sate domba!" Jungkook makin memeluk Yoongi senang.

Sedangkan yang dipeluk, malah memasang wajah memuakkan yang siap untuk menghajar Jungkook hingga ke ujung dunia.

" Ck" Decak Yoongi. Namja itu menjauhkan tangan Jungkook yang melingkari lehernya risih. " Menjauhlah bocah kelinci. Kau berat"

Jungkook tidak mengindahkan perkataan Yoongi. Dia malah terus memeluk Yoongi sambil berjalan di anatara kerumunan orang. Bergelayutan seperti anak kecil di samping Yoongi dan terus mengoceh tentang daging domba.

" Tahu tidak hyung? Di Seoul banyak sekali yang jual da−"

"YAAAK! DASAR BANTET! Kau mengagetkanku di kereta!"

" Siapa suruh tidak bangun dasar alien!"

" Aku lapar! Chim! Makanan!"

" Enak saja! Beli sendiri! Aku tidak bawa makanan!"

" Jangan bohong! Kau diam-diam membawa _Katsudon_ di tas mu!"

" Itu untuk persiapan!"

Jungkook dan Yoongi sama sama terpaku melihat kedua namja dengan baju hampir identik itu berdebat di hadapan mereka. Yoongi yang mengerutkan dahinya kasar dan Jungkook yang membulatkan matanya bingung.

Bahkan orang-orang di stasiun menatap dua namja itu dengan wajah heran.

Taehyung membuang wajahnya dari Jimin. Ia membuang wajah menghadap Jungkook dan Yoongi yang terpaku bingung menghadap mereka.

Mata Taehyung berbinar.

" YAK KAU!"

Taehyung menunjuk Jungkook seperti anak kecil. Namja itu sesekali menarik lengan baju Jimin kelewat bahagia.

" E-eh?" Jungkook menelan saliva gugup. " A-aku?"

Yoongi menyipitkan mata ke arah Taehyung dan Jimin. Ia tanpa sadar mencengkram ujung jaket milik Jungkook waspada.

Taehyung menggangguk senang dan berjalan ke arah Jungkook. Ia berbinar saat mata Jungkook makin membulat dan gigi kelincinya keluar. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan namja di depannya ini.

" Kau beli itu dimana!?" Taehyung menunjuk bungkusan milik Jungkook kelewat senang. " Hey kau beli itu dimana!?"

Jimin mendengus dan menghampiri Taehyung yang kelihatan ingin sekali mencomot bungkusan milik Jungkook. Namja itu menggembungkan pipi mochinya kesal dan menarik kerah Taehyung.

" Taehyung−kau memalukan"

Taehyung memasang wajah sedih dan berusaha menggapai Jungkook dengan gaya anak kecil. " Bantu aku~Aku lapaaarrr..."

Jimin menyeret Taehyung sedangkan Taehyung berusaha kembali meraih Jungkook. Jungkook yang ujung jaketnya ditarik oleh Taehyung secara reflek kaget. Ia tanpa sadar makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Yoongi.

" HIYAA!"

 _ **BRRUUUKK!**_

Jimin melebarkan matanya. " Ahh T-taehyung?"

Taehyung bersujud. Ia memegang tangannya kesakitan. " AWW...Tanganku sepertinya patah tulang"

Jungkook dengan wajah memerah tanpa sadar menendang tangan Taehyung. Membuat Yoongi langsung menarik Jungkook menjauh dan Jimin yang berjongkok di samping Taehyung. Mendorong-dorong kepala namja itu supaya bangun.

" Hei alien..." Jimin mendengus. " Bangun kau dasar aneh. Kita masih harus ke suatu tempat"

Jungkook sendiri hanya bisa bergumam sepanjang jalan. Ia berjalan sangat cepat mengiringi langkah Yoongi yang menariknya meninggalkan stasiun dengan cepat juga.

" Mereka siapa?" Gumam Jungkook. " Kau tahu mereka hyung?"

Yoongi mendengus. Ia sekilas melirik Jimin yang masih menggoyang-goyang kepala Taehyung tanpa rasa bersalah dengan tajam.

" Dua manusia aneh yang gila" Sindir Yoongi tajam. " Sudah, jangan hiraukan kedua orang itu. Ck−menyusahkan saja. Ayo pulang"

Jungkook yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, sekali lagi menatap Taehyung di belakangnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata bulatnya bingung dan sesekali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah bungkusan berisi sate domba miliknya.

" Apakah dia juga suka sate domba?" Gumam Jungkook lirih. Namja manis itu menatap lantai stasiun dengan binar lucu " Hidungnya tajam. Dia bisa mengenali makananku"

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

* * *

 **Halo semuanya ^^**

 **Ada yang kangen uwe ^^**

 **Terimakasih buat kalian semua yang sudah mau me read, fav, or follow ini cerita ^^**

 **Juga w sangat berterima kasih buat para readers yang masih menyempatkan buat review ^^**

 **Sumpah w seneng banget kalau ada yang notice cerita w sampai di review ^^**

 **Nggak ada duanya gitu :V**

 **Mind To RnFavorFoll?**

 **See ya at next Chap!**

 **A.W.J**


	5. 4 : A hilarious case

**BTS Fanfiction**

 **By A.W.J**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **All BTS members and other Kpop artists**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairings:**

 **TaeKook**

 **Minyoon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 **Yaoi**

 **Boys love**

 **Action and Violence**

 **Bloody stuff**

 **Rated M!**

 **Hardcore**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Saat dua pembunuh bayaran kelas atas, Killer Bunny dan Black Virgin berulah dan membuat kasus pembunuhan yang mengerikan dalam satu bulan yang sama di Busan. Membuat para kepolisian pusat harus menurunkan dua detektif unik namun mematikan mereka. Dark Agent dan The Korean Watch Dog. Mengusut tuntas kasus dan menghukum mereka yang salah. Tapi siapa sangka, pembunuhan itu mengikat mereka semua.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ketika penyihir dan pangeran berteman**

 **Atau mungkin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jatuh cinta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siapa yang akan bertahan dan siapa yang akan mati seperti dongeng-dongeng pembunuh itu?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Woahh...kota ini−"

"−sudah...Jangan diucapkan."

Seingat Jimin dan Taehyung, 2 tahun−ah tidak perlu 2 tahun. 2 bulan yang lalu saja, seingatnya Busan masih merupakan kota yang sangat ramai dan indah. Dengan pembangunan pesat, aktivitas pantainya dan kesibukannya, kota ini seperti kehidupan yang tidak pernah tidur.

Bahkan saat Taehyung dan Jimin masih kuliah beberapa tahun ke belakang, saat mereka ke Busan untuk festival musim panas di sana sekaligus menemani Jimin pulang kampung, kota itu bahkan tidak ada sepi-sepinya dari pagi ke pagi lagi. Festival musim panas berlangsung 7 kali 24 jam.

Pusat perkotaan penuh dan ramai. Toko-toko sibuk menjual barang diskon bahkan sudut kota pun terasa ramai. Taehyung hampir tidak mengerjapkan matanya sama sekali saat mereka berjalan-jalan di Busan. Namja itu tidak berhenti berteriak kegirangan ataupun hanya sekedar berhenti untuk mengambil nafas.

Tapi sekarang...

Jimin dan Taehyung harus menelan pil pahit dan menatap satu sama lain kecewa. Baru saja mereka mengambil bus menuju pusat kota dan rasanya...

Taehyung memasang raut masam. " Kau yakin ini Busan, chim? Rasanya yang kudatangi sekarang itu kota bekas perang"

Jimin membalas dengan wajah dua kali lipat lebih masam. Dahinya mengernyit kuat hingga alisnya sendiri membentuk huruf v. Sudah berapa kali ia menggerutu dan merutuk sejak masuk kota?

" Entah kenapa aku jadi membenci dua pembunuh itu dalam konteks lain." Gerutu Jimin kasar. " Saat aku tidak ingin pulang kampung, hyung-ku terus terusan mengoceh tentang ramainya kota Busan! Tapi saat aku pulang kampung..."

Taehyung terkekeh dan menepuk bahu Jimin yang sejak turun dari bus sudah memasang raut merengut yang jelek.. Namja dengan rambut merah menyala itu membelah jalanan dengan memegang payung transparan di tangannya. Kedua detektif itu menatap ke sekitar dan serempak menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Terutama Jimin yang terlihat seperti habis ditipu oleh sekelompok copet kelas teri.

" Hanya ada beberapa toko yang buka" Gumam Taehyung sedih. " Bahkan itupun sunyi. Busan benar-benar diteror sampai begini"

Jimin menggerutu makin kasar bahkan ia sudah mulai menyumpah terang-terangan. " Sumpah−akan kutangkap kedua pembunuh itu. Berani-beraninya mereka mengubah kotaku menjadi seperti ini."

 **TING!**

Namja dengan pipi sewarna mochi itu mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Ia berhenti berjalan dan merogoh kantung jaketnya. Iphone dengan case bermotif telapak kaki kucing miliknya berbunyi−menandakan ada sebuah notif pesan masuk.

Taehyung yang sadar kalau tidak ada Jimin disampingnya, juga ikut berhenti. Namja itu berbalik. Menatap bingung Jimin yang menundukkan kepalanya. Berdiri di trotoar yang basah dan asyik meng-scroll layar iphone-nya.

" Yo chim!" Panggil Taehyung heboh. Namja itu melambaikan tangannya. " Ayo cepat sebelum hujannya makin deras!"

Jimin menggembungkan pipinya.

Namja itu mendengus kasar. " Cepat kemana? Kau memangnya tahu kita akan menginap atau tinggal dimana?"

Mata Taehyung berbinar. Namja itu membentuk huruf o di mulutnya dan seketika tertawa konyol. Ia berjalan menghampiri Jimin yang mendengus menatapnya. Namja bantet itu memasang mata sinis.

" Aku lupa soal hal itu!" Taehyung tertawa dan menyengir lebar. " Yang kuingat, kita harus ke kantor departemen kepolisian Busan secepatnya dan bertemu mantan detektif yang pernah menangani kasus Killer Bunny juga Black Virgin."

Jimin menunjuk dahi Taehyung. " Kau itu sebenarnya jenius, Kim sialan. Tapi terkadang otakmu itu seperti tertutupi badai kebodohan yang begitu besar hingga otak ini−"

Taehyung tersenyum konyol saat Jimin mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya dengan wajah mengejek. "−otak ini banyak digunakan untuk hal konyol dan tidak berguna daripada sesuatu yang membantu! Pantas saja dosen kita dulu sering putus urat kesabarannya bahkan melempar skripsimu terang-terangan ke lantai di hadapan mahasiswa lain."

"Ckckckckckck!" Taehyung mendecak. " Itu hanya dosennya saja yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku!"

Jimin mendengus. Ia menyahut dengan dengan nada dan gestur mengejek. " Ya...tidak akan pernah ada yang mengerti isi otak absurdmu, dasar yang mulia anjing bawah tanah Korea!"

 _ **ZRAASSSH**_

Taehyung mendongak. Ia menatap lugu dan membuka mulutnya seperti anak kecil.

" Waahh...kita kebanyakan bicara~"

Jimin berdecak dan menendang tulang kering Taehyung. " Kalau sudah tahu kita kebanyakan bicara, cobalah untuk tidak menjadi orang bodoh yang tidak pernah melihat hujan dasar manusia tidak jelas! Larilah setidaknya!"

Kedua namja itu berlari menembus kota Busan yang diselimuti hujan deras. Mana hari sudah mulai malam dan angin musim gugur mulai berhembus. Untung saja mereka membawa payung.

Sekonyol-konyolnya manusia bernama Kim Taehyung, mungkin dia akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang bengong dan melongo di hadapan televisi dan memindah-mindah channel tv lebih cepat dari datangnya jodohmu dan seketika mematikan televisi itu untuk tidur.

Tapi jangan kaget kalau besok dia akan membeberkan kepadamu semua kejadian yang ia tonton kemarin. Ramalan cuaca, skor para pemain golf, jadwal film dan drama, kejadian heboh di masyarakat, atau tiba-tiba ia membawakan payung.

Dua namja itu berhenti di salah satu emperan kedai makan yang sudah tutup. Hujan masih turun dengan deras. Tidak banyak orang yang berlarian dalam hujan di tengah kota Busan. Kebanyakan dari mereka sudah pulang sebelum malam dan kalau pulang, mereka berusaha memakai kendaraan pribadi atau umum.

Jimin mendongak saat mencoba membersihkan bajunya yang terkena tetesan air hujan dari payung. Ia meringis saat menatap deretan apartemen di seberangnya. Banyak jendela yang sudah tertutup dengan tirai. Satu per satu lampu dimatikan dan ini baru sekitar jam 7 malam.

Taehyung mengangkat rambutnya ke atas. " Jadi−dimana kita menginap?"

Jimin segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menyahut. " Aku sudah mengontak hyung-ku, jadi− kau sudah tahu maksudnya"

Taehyung terkekeh. " Jadi kita ke rumahmu!? Yey! Tidak kusangka kau sebaik ini!"

" Jika kau mengacau rumahku maka akan ku tendang kau keluar!" Ancam Jimin. Ia menatap teman di sampingnya dengan tatapan dingin khas Park Jimin. " Apalagi−kalau sampai ketahuan olehku ada kue manju yang hilang dari altar eommaku seperti tahun lalu−aku yang akan menerormu!"

Tawa Taehyung sontak memecah suara hujan deras. Namja itu benar-benar tertawa lebar hingga ia memeluk perutnya kesakitan. Bahkan Taehyung harus menyeka air matanya yang keluar.

" AH−AH Baiklah!" Taehyung mengakak lebar. " Aku berjanji!"

Ia menggerakkan jarinya membentuk tanda silang di dadanya dan menyengir lebar.

Jimin merapikan bajunya yang kumal dan mendengus. Namja itu menggerutu. Menggerutu karena ia mengintip Taehyung menyembunyikan tangan satunya ke belakang. Namja itu membuat simbol menyilang.

Perempatan amarah dengan mulus menjiplak di dahi Jimin dan ia menyumpahi Taehyung.

 _ **ZRAAASSH**_

Taehyung berhenti tertawa. Jimin juga berhenti menggerutu tiba-tiba. Kedua detektif itu seketika merubah wajah mereka menjadi serius saat kubangan air di jalanan terasa lain.

" Ada gagak hitam" Ucap Jimin. Namja itu menarik rambutnya ke atas−seperti gaya rambut Taehyung.

Taehyung membuka payungnya. Ia membetulkan letak tas di pundaknya. " Ya−ada banyak gagak hitam. Kurasa kita harus pergi sekarang"

Kedua namja itu saling berpandangan dan mulai kembali memecah hujan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _ **TING**_

 _ **TING**_

 _ **TING**_

" Ahh siapa itu?"

 _ **DUUGGH**_

Taemin mengerjapkan matanya dari dapur. Matanya melebar lucu. Ia bahkan berhenti memotong wortel dan menatap ke arah pintu masuk bingung.

 _ **BRAAAAAK!**_

" Waah basah basah!"

" Hyung...aku pulang!"

Pintu rumah minimalis bergaya setengah tradisional itu terbuka lebar dan terdobrak. Jimin dengan bajunya yang setengah basah dan Taehyung yang meloncat-loncat kecil demi mengeringkan kakinya yang basah.

Taemin yang disuguhkan pemandangan seperti itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Ia sudah terlalu hafal dengan sifat absurd dongsaeng dan teman dongsaeng-nya ini.

Taehyung segera masuk dengan wajah konyol kebanggaannya. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sebelum pemiliknya mengizinkan sekalipun. Bunyi debuman pintu kamar mandi menggema hingga ke seluruh rumah. Jimin mendengus kasar sambil melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya yang basah dan Taemin yang tersenyum maklum.

" Chim..." Taemin menepuk bahu Jimin.

Jimin mendongak menatap Taemin dan mengangguk. " Ya...aku tahu"

Taemin terkekeh saat Jimin mulai berdiri dan mengibaskan rambut merahnya. Namja itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Jimin yang basah saat namja dengan pipi sewarna mochi itu masuk ke dalam ruangan keluarga.

" Sampaikan salamku pada appa dan eomma!" Teriak Taemin yang sudah kembali ke dapur.

Jimin mengangguk. Senyum Jimin seketika mengembang saat ia mencium bau khas rumahnya keluar dari ruang keluarga.

Jimin tersenyum khas mochinya dan duduk bersimpuh. Ia duduk di hadapan sebuah miniatur rumah tradisional yang indah dengan kue manju dan bunga anyelir putih di depannya. Namja itu bersujud dan membungkuk. Menutup matanya sebentar sebelum kembali menegakkan badan.

" Appa...eomma...Chimmie pulang"

Rasanya sudah sangat lama sekali ia tidak berkunjung ke Busan. Salahkan kepolisian yang tidak pernah memberikan kasus yang pusat masalahnya di Busan. Membuatnya jadi harus tinggal bersama Taehyung kemana-mana.

" YO CHIM!"

Jimin tersentak dan spontan menatap sinis Taehyung yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di belakangnya dengan wajah dan rambut basah. Ia juga menyengir lebar sambil mencengkram pahanya sendiri.

Taehyung tersenyum. " Yaaakk...Selamat malam Tuan dan Nyonya Park! Kalian pasti masih mengingatku kan? Kim Taehyung yang itu?"

Jimin mendengus kasar dan menatap Taehyung remeh. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. " Kau itu antara terlalu percaya diri atau terlalu bodoh"

Taehyung merengut. " Mereka pasti mengingatku! Mengingat aku berapa kali bolak-balik ke rumah ini dan juga putra bantet mereka selalu bersamaku kemana-mana seperti anak anjing!"

Jimin menendang betis Taehyung kasar. " Ya! Kau membuat rumahku hampir terbakar, membuatku dan Taemin hyung harus mencari jalan kabur karena rumahku dikepung mafia, hampir menghancurkan rumah ini, dan membawa seluruh musuhmu kesini sebagai pancingan. Intinya saja− kau membawa dewi kesialan masuk ke rumahku, dasar spesies tidak jelas!"

Bukannya marah ataupun tersinggung, namja dengan rambut hitam dengan shading coklat itu malah memasang wajah bangga. Seolah-olah apa yang lakukan selama ini adalah sebuah prestasi gemilang yang patut dikenang.

" Jangan memanggilku dengan nama Kim Taehyung kalau ku belum pernah membawa masuk setidaknya seorang pembunuh ke rumahmu." Taehyung menepuk paha tebal Jimin geli. " Lagipula lihat kan? Tidak ada yang terluka!"

" Jika itu bukan aku dan Taemin hyung, jelas saja tidak ada yang terluka dasar bodoh" Sergah Jimin. " aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau itu rumah orang lain."

" EKHEM! Maaf mengintrupsi"

Kedua namja itu serentak memandang ke arah pintu masuk. Taemin dengan wajahnya yang jauh sekali dengan Jimin itu, padahal mereka saudara− menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan bersandar pada pintu. Ia menyeringai.

" Jika kalian masih berdebat tentang kekurangan masing-masing, aku tidak akan memasakkan makanan lewat dari jam 9. Tidak boleh keluar rumah untuk mencari makanan dan dilarang menyentuh dapur tanpa seizinku. Dan juga−jangan harap kalian bisa bertindak sesuka hati kalian. Ini rumahku− tidak peduli Yang Mulia Korean Watch Dog ataupun Dark Agent disini, tetap saja jika kalian melanggar aturanku, NO FOOD FOREVER HERE!"

Jimin dan Taehyung gelegapan. Mereka serentak berdiri dan berlari secepat mungkin ke ruang makan.

" KAMI BERCANDA SAJA!/HYUNG, KURASA YANG DARK DISINI ADALAH KAU!

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _ **TAAPP**_

 _ **TAAAAP**_

 _ **TAAAAAP**_

Suara ketukan sepatu semakin menggema ke dalam ruangan bar di bawah tanah itu. Tidak banyaknya orang yang hadir membuat suara sekecil apapun terdengar begitu menggema. Beberapa pasang mata melirik ke arah pintu masuk yang tepat berada di ujung sebuah tangga.

Tulisan dari lampu neon di atas pintu berkedip-kedip. Lampu yang sudah berumur itu peka terhadap gerakan yang ditimbulkan dan seseorang memasuki ruangan bar. Tubuhnya ditutupi jaket kelabu tebal dan surai hitamnya sedikit mengembang karena angin. Masker hitam polos setia menutup mulutnya.

Ia membuka maskernya dan menghembuskan nafas. Uap dingin menguar dari mulutnya. Seluruh pasang mata menatapnya dengan raut menunjukkan " Akhirnya dia datang kemari juga".

Namja bersurai hitam itu duduk di dekat meja bar sedangkan sang penyaji sibuk membersihkan gelas-gelas kecil. Ia menatap sekitarnya.

Lampu yang temaram, ruangan bernuansa vintage yang dihiasi batu-batu berlumut, suasana sunyi, dan piano tua dari kayu oak yang masih setia berada di ujung ruangan. Tidak ada yang berubah.

" Sudah lama sekali kau tidak kesini" Ucap sang penyaji. " Rasanya piano itu tidak lagi terasa sama karena tidak ada orang yang ingin memainkannya selain dirimu"

Namja itu menghembuskan nafas. " Kau masih menyajikan yang dulu? Aku pesan itu saja"

Sang penyaji itu tersenyum. " Tidak berubah. Seleramu masih sama, Black Virgin. Hanya saja kau tidak benar-benar yeoja cantik yang dikira orang-orang"

Namja itu mendengus. Ia melepaskan jaketnya dan meletakkannya di kursi di samping dirinya. Mata sipitnya meneliti ruangan. Di meja ujung, seperti biasa si tua Anh. Kakek-kakek itu masih setia dengan senapan laras panjang dan korannya. Menghisap rokok dan menyendiri di ujung ruangan sambil membaca.

Guanlin−The Night slayer. Ia menatap Yoongi tajam dengan penampilannya yang biasa. Seperti Assasin dengan katana panjangnya. Rupanya ia baru saja menghabisi seseorang lagi. Darah segar mengering di katana-nya.

Beberapa meja dari Yoongi, Hwasa melempari dinding dengan panah kecil. Gadis itu tidak berubah. Senapan api dan rantai di atas mejanya masih sama. Pakaian berbalut warna cerah yang mematikan itu membuatnya menawan. Rambut pendek sebahunya berwarna sewarna daun kering sekarang.

Gadis itu mengambil salah satu panah dan menyeringai. Yoongi hanya bisa memasang senyum kecilnya saat tangannya menangkap sebuah panah yang mendesing di telinganya.

" Kecepatan seperti angin dan kewaspadaan setingkat serigala gunung" Hwasa terkekeh. " Kau tidak berubah, kawan lama."

Yoongi melempar panah itu ke samping telinga si penyaji yang menyodorkan sebuah gelas kecil ke hadapannya. Penyaji itu tersenyum saat panah itu menempel erat di sebuah papan lebar−yang berisi puluhan selebaran penjahat kelas berat. Termasuk dirinya dan JK.

" Pesananmu." Sang penyaji terkekeh. " Ngomong-ngomong, mana anak manis itu, Non−Upss Tuan Black Virgin?"

Yoongi menyesap minuman di gelas kecil itu. Ia membalas tatapan tajam Guanlin di dekatnya dengan tatapan sinis khas Min Yoongi yang biasanya.

" Maafkan aku Guanlin" Ucap Yoongi sakartis. " Setidaknya JK lebih berbakat dari hanya berlari dan memainkan katana. Ia mampu menghabisi kota ini dalam satu malam dengan sebuah pisau. Jadi−kuperingatkan, jangan pancing anak itu"

Guanlin mendecih. Hwasa tertawa dari ujung ruangan. Gadis itu duduk bersandar pada kursinya dan menyilangkan kakinya. Ia menyeringai.

" Ada apa Black Virgin?" Tanya Hwasa. " Apakah anak itu sudah menemukan sesuatu yang 'bagus' di dunia atas hingga kau tidak ingin ia ke bawah bersama kita?"

Suara ketukan kaki pak tua Anh di ujung ruangan−menarik perhatian seluruh pengunjung disana. Biarpun wajahnya masih tertutup koran atau puntung rokok yang menyala masih bergantung di mulutnya, wibawa-nya tidak bisa ditampik.

" Anak-anak zaman sekarang−" Pak tua itu membalik korannya. " Yang mereka tahu hanyalah bersenang-senang. Kau juga perlu bekerja dan berusaha untuk mengimbangi kesenangan itu. Setidaknya jadilah seperti Black Virgin dan Killer Bunny."

Yoongi kembali menyesap minumannya sedangkan Hwasa menggembungkan pipinya. Guanlin mendecih dan menendang sedikit ujung mejanya. Yoongi berdiri dan merogoh kantongnya. Mengeluarkan uang dan meletakkannya di dekat minumannya.

" Itu tip-mu" Yoongi memungut jaketnya dan kembali memasang masker hitamnya.

Namja itu berjalan menghampiri piano oak di ujung ruangan. Jemarinya menyentuh tuts-tuts berdebu dengan teramat lembut. Yoongi menatap sendu piano itu dan saat jemarinya memainkan nada kecil, disitu ia merasa tertohok.

Ia mengangkat jemarinya cepat dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

Guanlin bersuara dari balik masker hitamnya. Ia menatap lurus ke arah punggung Yoongi. " Berhati-hatilah. Kepolisian pusat mulai bergerak. Target utama mereka adalah kalian yang merupakan aset terbesar dan terpenting kejahatan. Mereka sudah mulai bergerak mengirimkan orang-orang mereka"

Yoongi melirik sedikit. Ia bergumam sesuatu.

" Besok jangan sampai terlambat ke kampus" Hwasa memberitahu sambil memainkan panah kecil di tangannya. " Kau jadi panitia, Yoongi dan pastikan anak itu ikut denganmu. Dia membawa nostalgia."

Yoongi seketika tersenyum gummy dan meinggalkan bar itu tanpa berbalik.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

" Lambat sekali kau manusia alien!"

Jimin menendang Taehyung yang sedang menunduk memasang sepatunya. Sedangkan yang ditendang mendesis kesakitan dari tadi. Namja bersurai hitam dengan shading coklat itu merengut dan mendongak menatap Jimin dengan raut tidak suka.

" YAAAK! BERHENTI MENENDANGKU!" Tuntut Taehyung. " Aku juga sedang berusaha sekarang!"

Jimin mendecih. " Siapa suruh bangun terlambat dan akhirnya kau sarapan seperti orang yang terjangkit wabah kelaparan? Kau ingin kita dibanting oleh penyihir hitam itu lagi saat kepolisian Busan menelpon ke pusat kalau kita terlambat datang!?"

Taehyung berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya. Namja itu memungut tas punggungnya. Jimin mendecih dan berbalik.

" Hyung! Kami pergi dulu!" Teriak Jimin.

Taemin yang sedang bolak-balik berpakaian untuk ke kampus, berhenti. Ia melambaikan tangannya untuk menyampaikan gestur tunggu dulu. Taehyung yang faham, menahan bahu Jimin yang sudah akan menjauh.

" Hyung-mu ingin memberi tahu kita sesuatu" Tahan Taehyung. " Tunggu sebentar"

Taemin berjalan ke arah mereka dengan kemeja terbuka yang menunjukkan dada dan otot perutnya yang terbentuk. Namja itu menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Jimin dan Taehyung.

" Zico mengirim pesan suara dari Seoul malam tadi" Taemin menjelaskan pada Jimin yang terlihat bingung saat mengambil ponsel. " Terutama saat kau keluar malam tadi, Tae"

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Taehyung. " Tunggu−kau keluar malam tadi, alien?"

Taehyung menyengir lebar. " Ya bisa dibilang begitu~ Kau tahu aku kan orangnya tidak bisa diam?"

Jimin memutar matanya bosan dan menepuk kepala temannya itu dengan ponsel milik Taemin. " Dasar manusia kelebihan energi"

Taemin tertawa sedangkan Taehyung menggerutu. Jimin sendiri mendengus dan medekatkan ponsel Taemin ke telinganya. Ia memutar rekaman suara milik Zico seksama. Suara tegas Zico memasuki telinganya.

" Apa katanya?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah senyumnya. Senyum miring tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya. " Barang kita sudah sampai"

Mata Taehyung berbinar. Jimin mengembalikan ponsel Taemin dan menepuk bahu Taehyung. Kedua detektif muda itu sama-sama tersenyum manis yang menyembunyikan hasrat lain dari mata mereka.

" Waktunya bekerja, Chim" Taehyung menyeringai. " Hasil jalan-jalan malamku juga memberitahuku sesuatu"

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kota Busan hampir memasuki musim dingin. Pernak-pernik natal dan salju sudah mulai menghiasi jalanan. Bahkan angin musim gugur mulai mendingin. Jimin dan Taehyung berjalan-jalan di antara jalanan dengan memakai jas tebal.

" Huuuh" Taehyung menghembuskan nafas kecewa. " Ini masih pagi tapi kota ini lebih sunyi dari komplek orang kaya di Seoul"

Jimin mengunyah permen yang ia beli tadi. Namja itu meneliti ke sekitar kota. Toko buka tapi hanya sedikit dari mereka yang ingin keluar. Palang diskon diletakkan di dalam. Bus bus penuh. Jalur pejalan kaki terlihat sepi dan kosong. Orang-orang berlarian, berusaha untuk cepat agar tidak berjalan sendirian. Anak-anak yang biasanya ia tahu mandiri dan berangkat sekolah masing-masing, kali ini banyak orang tua yang menyempatkan untuk ikut.

" Chim!"

Jimin tersentak kaget saat Taehyung tiba-tiba berhenti dan memanggilnya dengan nada agak ditinggikan. Namja itu menunjuk banner di jalan. Tepat 2 meter di atas mereka.

" Ohhh..aku jadi punya ide" Taehyung tertawa. " Aku ingin membalas dendam pada penyihir hitam itu."

Jimin mengulum senyum saat melihat banner sebuah festival yang diadakan universitas terkenal di Busan. Festival itu diadakan selama 2 hari dan hari ini pembukaan serta perlombaan seni.

Mata Taehyung berbinar saat ia melihat kompetisi menyanyi tertera di list. Pendaftaran masih terbuka sampai 15 menit sebelum perlombaan.

" Chim lihat!" Taehyung menepuk bahu Jimin riang. " Lomba dance! Kau bisa mengikutinya!"

Jimin menyeringai. Kedua namja itu saling berpandangan. Perempatan jalan nampak di hadapan mereka. Tinggal lurus sedikit saja, mereka akan sampai ke tempat kepolisian Busan.

Kedua namja itu tertawa dan mengambil jalan ke kiri.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

" Anu... Vernon, Apakah detektif V dan Jimin sudah sampai? Ini sudah jam 8.40 sedangkan mereka dijadwalkan jam 08.30"

Vernon yang sedak sibuk mengetik detail kasus Killer Bunny dan Black Virgin, meghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menatap gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya.

" Mwo?" Tanya Vernon. " Benarkah!?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dan menunjuk jam dinding di ruangan yang penuh dengan komputer dan staff kepolisian yang bolak-balik dengan berkas. Namja blasteran itu berdiri dengan wajah panik dan segera mengambil map di sebelah komputernya.

Ia melesat sangat cepat menuju lantai 5 dari lantai 2 ia berada. Ia hampir menabrak banyak orang dan polisi yang lain. Namja itu melesat makin laju saat lift hampir tertutup dan benar saja.

" Sialan!" Vernon memukul pintu lift yang tertutup sempurna saat ia sudah tiba di hadapannya.

Namja itu melesat saat matanya menangkap pandangan pintu darurat. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Vernon mendobrak pintu itu. Ia melangkahi dua anak tangga sekaligus dengan kaki jenjangnya. Ia tidak banyak menghiraukan orang lain yang menggunakan tangga juga.

Ia mendobrak paksa pintu darurat lantai 5 dan membuat banyak staff yang tersentak kaget. Pemandangannya yang berjalan cepat dengan rambut coklat madu khas ras eropa yang basah. Kemeja putihnya menjeplak dan nafasnya yang memburu membuat banyak alis terangkat bingung.

Namja itu mengetuk sebuah pintu berwarna krim yang sedikit terbuka.

" Komandan T.O.P, ini aku Vernon dari divisi detektif."

Suara T.O.P menggema. " Masuklah Vernon."

Namja blasteran Amerika itu masuk ke dalam kantor milik T.O.P. Ia sedikit merapikan kemejanya dan berdehem. T.O.P terlihat sibuk dengan banyak berkas di seluruh mejanya. Bahkan namja itu sampai membuka dua kancing teratasnya karena kepanasan akan ruangannya yang dipenuhi banyak map.

" Anu komandan" Jelas Vernon. " Detektif V dan Jimin belum datang sampai sekarang."

T.O.P mengernyitkan dahinya sambil membaca sebuah berkas. Ia menatap Vernon.

" Mereka dijadwalkan jam berapa?" Tanya T.O.P

" Mereka dijadwalkan jam 08.30 tetapi ini sudah 08.45" Jawab Vernon.

T.O.P meletakkan berkasnya ke atas meja. Ia berdiri dengan dahi terkerut dalam. "Tiffany memberitahuku kalau mereka adalah detektif yang unik dan sedikit lain. Tapi aku tidak menyangka mereka akan selain ini. Apakah kepolisian lain sudah mencari mereka?"

Vernon mengipasi dirinya. " Kurasa sudah komandan"

T.O.P menggigit bibir bawahnya. " Tolong suruh Seulgi menelpon kepolisian pusat. Atau kau bisa menelponnya sekarang Vernon"

Vernon mengangguk dan menyerahkan map berisi data diri V dan Jimin kepada T.O.P selagi namja blasteran itu keluar. Ia segera mendatangi bagian lantai 5 yang terdapat telepon. Namja itu mengangkat telepon sesegera mungkin.

" Perhatian! Apakah ada disini yang tahu nomor kepolisian pusat?" Teriak Vernon.

Seluruh orang yang berada di lantai 5 saling berbisik dan berbicara. Salah satu dari mereka menghampiri Vernon dan berbisik ke telinganya. Namja blasteran itu tersenyum dan berterimakasih.

 _ **Tuuut...**_

 _ **Tuuuttt...**_

 _ **Tuuuuttt...**_

" _Halo, dengan kepolisian pusat Seoul. Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

Vernon menarik nafas. " Saya Hansol Vernon dari divisi detektif kepolisian Busan. Saya atas perintah komandan T.O.P diminta untuk menelpon Tiffany."

" Oh tunggu sebentar Tuan Vernon. Akan saya hubungi Nona Tiffany terlebih dulu"

Vernon menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia mendengar gadis di seberang telepon meminta untuk dipanggilkan Nona Tiffany. Ia bernafas lega setelah beberapa menit ia menunggu.

" _Anda sekarang terhubung dengan Nona Tiffany, Tuan Vernon. Silakan gunakan waktu anda."_

Vernon berterimakasih pada gadis itu dan menunggu suara Tiffany untuk menyahut. Vernon tahu bagaimana gadis itu apabila diganggu. Sebelum ia ditugaskan ke Busan, ia pernah magang di kantor pusat sebelum Tiffany jadi kepala pusat.

Vernon merinding saat suara Tiffany menggema di telinganya.

' _Ibu singa'_ Rutuk Vernon dalam hati.

" _Halo? Dengan Tiffany disini. Ada apa Vernon?"_ Tanya Tiffany tegas dan langsung ke inti.

Vernon menelan saliva berat. " Anu Nona Tiffany, kami dari kepolisian Busan belum menerima kehadiran detektif V dan Jimin. Mereka sudah sampai ke Busan kan? Mereka belum datang dari 10 menit yang lalu."

Namja blasteran itu merinding saat ia mendengar suara benda patah dari seberang telepon. Peluh sebesar piji jagung mulai menetes dari belakang lehernya saat merasakan aura lain dari Tiffany menguar.

" _APA?"_ Tiffany setengah berteriak.

Vernon menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya. " Y-ya..."

" _AKU SUDAH TAHU INI AKAN TERJADI! DASAR DUA MAKNAE PEMBAWA BENCANA! AKU SALAH TELAH MENGIRIM MAKHLUK SEPERTI KALIAN BERDUA SENDIRIAN KE BUSAN! KEMBALI KALIAN DASAR DUA MANUSIA TIDAK TAHU ATURAN! PANGGILKAN JHOPE DAN ZICO SEKARANG JUGA!"_

Vernon mengurut dadanya pasrah dan membiarkan telepon jauh dari telinganya. Bahkan saat ia menjauhkan, suara Tiffany menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Membuat banyak orang di ruangan yang sama dengan Vernon menelan saliva berat dan tertawa gugup.

T.O.P saja yang keluar ruangan untuk menyerahkan berkas pada bagian divisi lain, berhenti dan membuka mata kaget. Ia tidak sengaja lewat di ruangan tempat dimana Vernon berada dan tersentak karena suara yang ia kenal, menggema seperti auman singa ke seluruh ruangan.

Seluruh orang di dalam ruangan itu membatin gugup.

' _Kita semua dalam masalah'_

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

" Yaaaak! Tolong panitia 1 ke gedung kiri! Arahkan peserta ke gedung utama lantai 3!"

Suara Jackson menggema di aula utama universitas. Namja dengan rambut sewarna salju itu sibuk dengan kertas acara di tangannya dan headphone yang tidak terlepas dari telinganya. Membantunya memonitori jalannya acara dari bagian koor acara di tempat lain.

Ia sibuk menyuruh anggota lain untuk cepat karena setelah sambutan dari ketua acara dan rektor mereka selesai, festival pun dimulai. Panitia masing-masing koor dan bagian segera bekerja.

" Tidak kusangka biarpun keadaan Busan sedang dalam tingkatan bahaya, festival kita tetap banyak orang yang berkunjung" Jackson menyeka peluhnya.

Yoongi yang sedari tadi bolak-balik malas memindahkan peralatan musik dan mendata lomba dance, tiba di samping Jackson. Namja bermata sipit itu menghirup udara rakus.

" I-itu karena bagaimanapun mereka perlu hiburan di tengah teror ini" Balas Suga dengan setengah terengah-engah. " F-festival salah s-satunya"

Jackson menepuk bahu Yoongi. " Apakah menurutmu kedua pembunuh itu akan menyerang festival kita? Aku sedikit khawatir soal itu bahkan itu sudah dibahas di rapat besar terakhir kita minggu lalu. Kita tidak menyangka kalau tahun ini akan terjadi hal seperti itu"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya dan menggeleng kuat. " Mana ada? Mereka perlu target. Target mereka tidak berani keluar seperti ini sekarang, jadi tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk keluar sekarang apalagi menyerang"

Jackson menghela nafas lebar. Ia menepuk bahu mungil Yoongi lega. " Alasanmu masuk akal juga, Suga."

Suga menggerutu seperti kucing pemarah yang sensitif. Namja itu bersimbah peluh sambil menenteng kertas setebal 5 halaman berisi data-data dari lomba dance. Jackson mengangkat senyum miring untuk teman satu jurusannya ini.

Yoongi menyeka peluhnya dengan lengan baju hitamnya yang tersingsing sampai siku. Ia mulai menatapi tajam para anggota lain yang lewat di hadapan matanya.

" Oh Suga" Panggil Jackson. " Bagaimana dengan lagumu? Kau jadi ikut lomba music compossing kan?"

Yoongi mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Jackson. Dingin, sinis, dan menusuk khas seorang Min Yoongi. Jackson saja sampai tersenyum gugup. Pasti ada yang salah saat ia berbicara hingga Yoongi meresponnya dengan 3 aspek itu secara sekaligus. Diikuti kerutan tidak suka yang ia tunjukkan dan alisnya yang menukik seperti menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menjejalkan kertas di tangannya ke mulut Jackson atau tidak.

Yoongi menegakkan badannya. " Tentu saja aku ikut dasar bocah! Biarpun aku kesana kemari dari tadi seperti orang linglung dan ikut mengangkat barang-barang yang seharusnya BUKAN pekerjaanku, buat apa aku begadang di kampus seminggu ini hah?"

Namja bersurai hitam itu kembali menyumpah. Ia menggumam kasar dan menggurutu. Jackson tertawa saat namja itu berusaha membaca kertas terakhir yang merupakan jadwalnya sebagai panitia dan spontan mengerang. Hidungnya terkerut dalam.

" Siapa yang meletakkan ku jadi panitia lomba dance!?" Yoongi menyalak ngeri. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu menahu soal ini!"

Jackson mendengus dengan sirat mengejek. " Pantas saja kau selalu kabur seperti tikus yang selesai mencuri keju dari atas meja saat terjadi penunjukkan panitia"

Yoongi meremas kertas di tangannya semakin erat. Bahkan kertas itu terlihat lebih kucel dari rambut Jackson sekarang yang lepek penuh peluh dari kemarin malam dan sekarang setengah terangkat seperti habis disetrum listrik. Lebih kucel dari kertas ketua panitia dance-nya sendiri.

" Aku yang meletakkanmu!"

Jackson dan Yoongi sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke kiri. Yoongi spontan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang lebih kencang dari sebelumnya dan Jackson yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya keluar.

" Aku tahu itu pasti kau" Yoongi mendesis tidak suka. Mata sipitnya makin menyipit dan hidungnya terkerut. Ia melempar kertas datanya ke lantai dan mengagetkan banyak mahasiswa lain yang berlalu lalang.

Jackson menyeka air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Seorang gadis dengan rambut sebahu sewarna daun kering−menghampiri mereka berdua. Yoongi mendesis makin ngeri.

" Hai Yoongi" Ucapnya riang.

Yoongi memungut kertas datanya di lantai sambil menggeram. " Setelah meletakkanku ke dalam panitia lomba yang aku bahkan tidak mengerti seluk beluknya sama sekali dan membuatku harus bolak-balik kesana kemari mengangkut barang-barang ke lantai 3 yang berjarak hampir ke rumahku dari gedung utama karena aku dianggap lebih senior, kau masih berani mengucapkan hai kepadaku!?"

Jackson menepuk bahu mungil Yoongi dan memeluk perutnya kesakitan. Tawanya makin keluar.

Berbeda dengan mahasiswa lain yang bergidik ngeri dan jauh-jauh dari ketiga orang itu. Di seluruh Universitas, Yoongi memang terkenal sebagai senior yang dingin dan sinis luar biasa. Sekali ia badmood maka kau akan bertemu dengan sisi gelapnya yang melemparkan tatapan kematian dan mengutuk kepada siapapun yang menghalanginya.

" Yoongi Yoongi Yoongi..." Decaknya. Ia menepuk bahu Yoongi tetapi Yoongi keburu menjauhkan tangannya. " seharusnya kau bersyukur aku meletakkanmu di dance. Coba lihat yang lain"

" Tetap saja aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dan tidak menyukainya" Sergah Yoongi ketus.

Jackson berdehem keras setelah sekian lama ia tertawa dengan suara seperti banteng tersedak kaleng. " Hwasa sunbaenim ada benarnya. Lagipula lagu Lie yang kau ciptakan tahun lalu dan memenangkan penghargaan dari dewan musik kampus kita dipakai sebagai lagu utama kompetisi dance tahun ini."

Yoongi memutar matanya jengah. " Bukan berarti laguku dipakai, aku juga harus masuk sebagai panitianya. Terkadang aku tidak mengerti dengan otak kecil kalian."

Hwasa melambai-lambaikan setumpuk kertas di tangannya. Tanda panitia terkalung di lehernya. Milik Yoongi? Aman, sudah ia tumpuk bersama kumpulan kertas bekas permen di dalam kantong jeans-nya.

Milik Jackson malah hanya tinggal data kertasnya saja. Kalung dan plastik pelindungnya? Sudah hancur daritadi.

" Eh itu malah bagus." Hwasa mendengus. " Aku mengajukanmu sebagai panitia lomba dance ke ketua acara karena kau pemilik lagu Lie. Kau menuangkan emosimu saat membuat lagu itu. Kau ingat kata Professor Wu? Kita adalah pecinta seni, Yoongi. Saat orang lain menyalurkan perasaan mereka dengan kata-kata, kita menyalurkan itu semua dengan karya kita. Dance salah satunya. Setiap gerakan yang tercipta adalah reflkesi jiwa dari si penyaji. Jika peserta itu mampu menyalurkan perasaan yang sama dengamu saat kau membuat lagu Lie, kau sudah tahu siapa yang berhak mendapatkan medalimu"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya. " Medaliku? Apa maksudmu medaliku?"

Jackson melongo dan Hwasa menepuk dahinya sendiri. Hwasa mendengus terlalu kasar dan Jackson menatap temannya di samping dengan wajah menyiratkan kau-benar-benar-tidak-tahu-ini?.

" Padahal kau panitianya" Sindir Hwasa.

Yoongi menggumam lirih. " Bukan salahku. Aku tidak tahu menahu soal dance"

" Begini saja" Tengah Jackson. Namja itu menepuk bahu Yoongi. " Sebaiknya kau ke ruang lomba dance saja. Katanya mereka agak kesusahan dengan sound system dan pengatur suara. Sekalian saja bawa launchpad mu kesana, hyung. Mereka memerlukan mahasiswa jurusan musik"

Yoongi mendengus dan mendepak Hwasa dengan bahunya kasar. Namja bersurai hitam itu melirik tajam Hwasa yang menatapnya dengan senyum harap sambil melipat tangan.

" Lebih baik begitu daripada aku bertemu dengan mu" Ucap Yoongi pedas. " Meletakkanku di kepanitian dance yang bahkan ku tidak tahu menahu"

Hwasa tertawa. " Kuharap kau bertemu dengan orang yang bisa dance dan bisa bersama!"

" Tidak mau" Sembur Yoongi cepat. " Aku sudah bahagia dengan hidupku sekarang"

Hwasa tersenyum. " Benarkah itu Yoongi? Benarkah kau sudah bahagia sekarang?"

Yoongi terhenti saat ingin mengambil launchpad dari tasnya yang diletakkan di sofa ujung ruangan bersama dengan puluhan tas mahasiswa lain. Tangan namja itu terhenti. Ia melirik Hwasa teramat tajam dan tawa gadis itu pecah.

" HAHAHA!" Sembur Hwasa balik. " Aku hanya bercanda saja tapi kau menatapku seperti kucing ingin kawin!"

Yoongi menggerutu. Ia melempar tas hitamnya kasar ke sofa dan berjalan dengan gaya yang mengerikan ke arah Hwasa. Sedangkan gadis itu menyeka air mata di ujung matanya dan kembali menyemburkan tawa melihat muka masam Yoongi yang makin masam.

" Oh ya hyung..." Suara Jackson memecah perhatian Yoongi dan Hwasa. Namja itu terlihat membolak-balik sebuah kertas baru yang Yoongi tidak lihat sebelumnya.

" Jungkook jadi ikut lomba menyanyi kan?" Tanya Jackson. Ia menatap Yoongi yang membawa Launchpad dengan sirat khawatir. " Tapi panitia lomba menyanyi tidak menemukan nama Jungkook dibagian peserta. 30 menit lagi pendaftaran ditutup"

Yoongi hanya meneruskan berjalan melewati Jackson dan Hwasa dengan wajah datar tetapi hidungnya masih berkerut tidak suka karena digoda Hwasa.

" Dia pasti akan menangis karena perjalanannya ke Busan sia-sia kalau ia tidak masuk lomba menyanyi." Sahut Yoongi. " Dia pasti ikut tapi kau tahu kan anak anak SMA? Dia itu seaktif anak-anak. Tunggu saja"

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Taehyung berjalan di tengah lalu lalang orang-orang. Mereka datang sesaat setelah open gate. Mata Taehyung berbinar seperti anak kecil dan ia tidak bisa berhenti kegirangan karena inilah suasana kota Busan yang ia rindukan.

" Lama sekali aku tidak mencium bau kampus ini" Aku Jimin. Namja itu menatap gedung-gedung besar di hadapannya sambil tersenyum manis khas mochi-nya.

Taehyung balas tersenyum. " Kurasa bersenang-senang sedikit sebelum bertugas terdengar menyenangkan. Aku juga ingin bernyanyi! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menyanyi!"

Kedua namja tampan itu saling berpandangan dan menyeringai. Mereka memencar tetapi saling memberi kode kepada satu sama lain. Setelah selesai mereka akan bertemu kembali disini.

Taehyung berlari riang seperti anak kecil ke arah gedung barat dan Jimin yang berjalan santai tetapi senyum imutnya mengembang ke arah gedung timur. Kedua namja itu membuat banyak gadis tersipu.

Bisikan-bisikan nakal dan teriakan tertahan terdengar dimana-mana saat Taehyung dengan santainya menyapa orang-orang di festival dan bertanya dengan nada berat tetapi wajah tampan itu dimana pendaftaran lomba menyanyi.

Jimin hampir membuat banyak gadis jungkir balik senang melihat senyum manisnya saat memasuki koridor gedung-gedung kampus. Tidak seperti Taehyung yang sudah serupa anak hilang itu, Jimin masih mengenali seluk beluk kampus ini.

Sebelum ia pindah ke Seoul untuk kuliah, dia sempat masuk kesini. Bukan untuk kuliah tapi untuk mengajar.

Jimin berhenti. Ia menatap bingung sekitarnya. " Aku lupa membaca dimana lantai tempat lomba dance-nya"

" Dasar Hwasa gi−"/" Kurasa aku harus kemb−"

 _ **BRRRUKKK!**_

 _ **DUAAAAK!**_

" Ah SIALAN!"

Jimin terkesiap saat punggungnya menabrak sesuatu sehingga sesuatu itu terhentak ke lantai. Belasan nafas orang-orang disana terhenti. Mereka memandang horror ke belakang Jimin.

Namja bersurai merah itu membalik badannya dan menemukan seorang namja dengan pakaian serba hitam dan kulit sepucat mayat itu terduduk. Ia menggerutu dan menyumpah. Lebih kasar dari Tiffany sambil memeluk launchpad di dadanya agar tidak terjatuh.

Ia mendongak dan menatap tajam Jimin yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

" Hei bodoh!" Kutuk Yoongi. " Lihatlah kalau kau sedang berjalan!"

Mata Jimin menyipit. Bukannya ia menyingkir ataupun merasa takut seperti banyak mahasiswa lain yang mulai bergidik, ia malah berjongkok. Yoongi tersentak dan menggeram. Tidak pernah ia temukan orang se-absurd di depannya.

Namja dengan surai seperti api itu malah menatapnya makin intens. Seperti berusaha mengenali Yoongi.

" Aku seperti pernah melihatmu" Ucap Jimin lirih. " Tapi dimana?"

Pipi Yoongi seperti terbakar. Sialan! Ia mampu menangkap bau keringat namja itu. Menguar memasuki indera penciumannya. Ditambah biarpun ia akui namja itu tergolong imut, tapi wajah intens-nya sekarang...

SIALAN!

 _ **BRUGGGH!**_

Belasan nafas tercekat cepat. Bahkan ada beberapa namja yang mangap-mangap panik. Jimin sekarang yang gantian terduduk. Namja itu mengaduh dan meringis saat Yoongi menjedukkan dahinya ke dahi milik Jimin. Yoongi dengan cepat berdiri walaupun ia sedikit oleng karena menjedukkan dahinya secara tiba-tiba dengan keras.

Jimin berbalik untuk menatap punggung Yoongi yang menjauh. Bisa ia dengar namja itu menyumpah dan menggumamkan kata kata kasar yang secara tidak sadar membuat Jimin terkekeh heran.

" Apa salahku?" Tanya Jimin sambil tersenyum tidak mengerti. Namja itu mengelus dahinya sambil menatap kepergian namja bersurai hitam dan berkulit seputih mayat itu.

Sedangkan Yoongi terus menjauh dengan gerutuan yang tidak ada habis-habisnya. Alisnya terkerut dalam dan mulutnya tidak henti-hentinya merapalkan sumpah serapah. Bahkan ia sudah mulai rapping dengan semua sumpah serapahnya sejak tadi.

" Kenapa aku selalu sial hah!?" Namja itu mendengus kasar. " Dan juga kenapa dengan namja tadi? Dasar manusia kurang otak"

Yoongi memutar tajam ke kiri untuk masuk ke ruangan menemui panitia lain yang sudah bersiap di dalam ruangan lomba dance. Ia merutuki pipinya yang bisa-bisanya terbkara saat namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya.

Dia tahu kalau semua orang pasti akan tersipu misalnya didekati oleh siapapun dengan jarak sedekat itu tapi...

" ARRRGGGH" Geram Yoongi. " Parfum sialannya menempel di ingatanku!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Jungkook bersiul sambil memakan waffle-nya di kafetaria kampus. Mulutnya penuh dengan potongan adonan bercampur coklat itu. Mata besarnya tidak berhenti untuk terus menatapi peserta, orang-orang, dan mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang.

Namja bergigi kelinci itu menatap jam di layar hp miliknya. 09.15.

" Masih ada 15 menit lagi sebelum pendaftaran ditutup." Namja itu memakan suapan terakhir waffle-nya dan meminum susu pisangnya cepat. Ia berdiri dan tersenyum manis. Menghampiri kasir dan mengambil sekaligus 5 botol susu pisang.

" Wah wahh...jarang sekali ada yang mau meminum susu pisang sebanyak itu" Ahjumma penjaga kasir itu terkekeh saat Jungkook menatapnya dengan mata bulat yang imut itu. " Namamu siapa anak manis? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

" Ahh.." Jungkook tersenyum. " Aku bukan orang sini tapi aku adiknya Min Yoongi."

Ahjumma itu menatap Jungkook balik. " Ah kau adiknya Min Yoongi!? Waah kau sangat manis sekali!"

Jungkook tertawa saat ahjumma itu menyerahkan bungkusan susu pisang sekaligus mencubit pipi gembul milik Jungkook.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Ahjumma.

Jungkook tersipu. " Anu...aku ingin ikut lomba menyanyi."

Ahjumma itu tersenyum melihat sikap imut milik Jungkook. Ia tertawa melihat Jungkook tidak sabaran membuka salah satu botol susu pisang dan meminumnya dengan gaya seperti anak TK.

" Semoga keberuntungan selalu berpihak padamu saja nak" Ucap Ahjumma itu lembut. Suaranya melirih dan ia menatap kasir dengan sendu. " Sebenarnya Busan sekarang bukanlah tempat yang aman lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kedua penjahat itu inginkan dari kami. Kami takut mereka akan membunuh anak-anak sepertimu. Hati mereka sebusuk neraka. Kuharap mereka segera ditangkap daripada membuat Busan lebih buruk daripada ini. Anak-anak dikurung di rumah. Jalanan sunyi. Orang-orang mulai takut saat malam tiba seperti zaman dulu. Perempuan mengunci setiap pintu pada orang yang tidak dikenal. Kau bukan orang Busan kan? Kuharap keberuntungan dan keselamatan menyertaimu nak. Berhati-hatilah..."

Jungkook terus menyesap susu pisangnya. Ia tersenyum pada Ahjumma itu dan membungkuk berterima kasih sebelum berlari menuju ruangan tempat lomba menyanyi dilaksanakan.

Namja itu menggigit bibir semerah delimanya dalam. Berapa banyak yang sudah ia lewatkan hingga ia tidak melihat keadaan Busan sekarang. Ia terus menutup telinga dan mata kepada keadaan sekitar karena ia senang melakukan itu.

" Yak!"

Jungkook mengambil kertas formulir dari dalam tas-nya dan melambai-lambaikannya dari kejauhan. Ia bernafas terengah-engah. Berusaha menarik perhatian dari beberapa panitia yang berdiri di depan ruangan.

 _ **BRRRUUKK!**_

Namja bergigi kelinci itu berhenti tepat di depan meja registrasi dan agak sedikit menghentak tangannya ke meja. Hal itu membuat panitia di depan meja itu agak terkejut.

" Anu...akhu ingin mendaftar l-lomba..."

Jungkook mengerjapkan mata bulatnya imut. Ia menyerahkan formulir miliknya ke arah panitia. Panitia itu mengambil dengan tangan agak gemetar karena dikagetkan oleh Jungkook yang berlari ke arahnya tadi.

" Kau sudah menyiapkan lagumu?" Tanya panitia berjenis kelamin yeoja itu. "Lagu bisa dikumpul sekarang"

Jungkook mengangguk mantap. Ia berjanji pada Bambam untuk membawakan lagu kesayangan milik sahabatnya itu. Ia mengeluarkan hpnya dan memberitahu pada panitia bahwa ia ingin membawakan lagu berjudul We don't Talk Anymore itu.

Jungkook tersenyum bahagia saat ia menerima nomor peserta di dadanya. Ia memasuki ruangan yang ternyata sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak peserta. Namja manis itu mengedarkan pandangan kesana kemari.

Banyak sekali wajah-wajah baru di dalam ruangan itu. Mengingat Jungkook sudah 4 kali mengikuti lomba di kampus Yoongi−itu berarti selama 4 tahun. Jungkook mengulum bibirnya dan memilih tempat duduk di ujung.

Ia sengaja mencari keberadaan AC. Namja itu bernafas lega dan mengibas-ngibaskan bagian depan baju berwarna biru pastelnya. Udara yang dihasilkan AC membuatnya benar-benar lega.

" Ahh akkhirnya..." Jungkook kembali meminum susu pisangnya. " Ternyata banyak juga yang mendaftar. Lebih banyak dari tahun lalu"

Namja itu sedikit memanjangkan lehernya untuk melihat pembawa acara di panggung. Acara sudah mulai dan ia berada di ujung. Urutan tampilnya masih lama dan ia bisa sedikit menikmati pertunjukkan yang lain.

Jungkook tertawa kecil dan menegak kembali botol berisi cairan putih rasa pisang di tangannya.

" Woaaah banyak sekali! Ternyata banyak ya~"

Jungkook mengerutkan bibirnya. Ia berhenti meminum susu pisangnya dan membiarkan sisa susu membasahi bagian atas bibirnya seperti kumis tipis berwarna putih. Mata bulat-nya mencari kesana kemari.

Insting Jungkook seketika bekerja. Telinga-nya tidak akan pernah salah mengenali suara itu. Telinga yang sudah ribuan kali mendengar jejak kaki dari jarak mustahil sekalipun itu tidak akan pernah berbohong padanya.

Namja itu memanjangkan lehernya. Matanya menerawang. Mencari diantara puluhan orang-orang yang memadati aula bernuansa krim keemasan itu. Namja manis itu sampai mengeluarkan gigi kelinci-nya bingung.

Berbagai suara memang memenuhi ruangan, ditambah lagu mulai diputar menandakan peserta pertama mulai bernyanyi.

" Suara itu..." Ucap Jungkook lirih. " Suara namja di stasiun itu...yang bisa mencium bau makananku..."

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya bingung. " Suaranya disini...dia disini"

Tapi nihil. Jungkook bahkan tidak merasakan keberadaanya sedikitpun. Namja manis itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ia jelas-jelas mendengar suara husky-nya mendesing di telinganya. Jungkook kaget saat namja tampan itu berbicara.

Suaranya berat dan husky. Sangat dalam untuk orang seperti dirinya. Hal itu membuat Jungkook sangat hafal dengan tipe suaranya. Namja dengan rambut hitam dengan shading coklat. Matanya yang tajam membuat Jungkook merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Seperti ada yang disembunyikannya dari senyumnya.

Namja manis itu merapikan rambutnya sambil terus meminum. Ia menggembungkan pipinya. " Apa mungkin saja aku salah ya? Kan banyak orang yang memiliki suara sedalam seperti miliknya. Hummh...lupakanlah. Kalau bertemu berarti sudah takdirnya"

Sepasang mata tajam tidak sengaja melihat pemadangan seorang namja di ujung ruangan yang meminum susu pisang. Namja dengan headband hitam bercorak putih di kepalanya itu membuka mulutnya girang.

" Namja bergigi kelinci di satasiun!" Ucapnya riang dengan nada lirih. Senyum kotaknya tercipta. " Dia yang membawa sate domba kemarin!"

Namja itu tersenyum memandang Jungkook di ujung ruangan yang dengan imutnya mengikuti nyanyian peserta di depan tapi mulutnya penuh dengan susu pisang. Taehyung tidak bisa menahan kekehannya keluar sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke pertunjukkan sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

" Soundsystem-nya sudah dalam keadaan baik. Jangan sentuh tombol ini kalau kau tidak ingin suaranya pecah saat lagu berlangsung."

Namja itu membungkuk kecil. " Terima kasih Yoongi sunbaenim."

Yoongi menghela nafas lelah. Untung saja ia hanya ditugaskan mengecek soundsystem dan mengatur lagu. Namja bersurai hitam itu mendudukkan diri dengan kasar di kursi dekat sound system. Ia menatap tajam ke seluruh penjuru ruangan studio.

Studio milik kampusnya itu sekarang disulap menjadi tempat lomba dance. Banyak orang mulai memenuhi ruangan dengan nomor di dada mereka. Yoongi lagi-lagi menghela nafas lelah. Ia menundukkan kepala dan menatap kertas data peserta yang ia letakkan di paha rampingnya.

Namja itu membaca sekilas peraturan lomba dance dan nama pesertanya.

" Rumit sekali" Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya kesal. " Aku tidak faham"

Ia menyingkirkan kertas data di pahanya ke lantai kasar. Namja itu mengerutkan hidungnya dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Ia menatap ke samping ke arah soundsystem. Panitia lain selesai menyiapkan seluruh kesiapan soundsystem.

" Sunbaenim! Kami serahkan bagian soundsystem padamu!"

Yoongi tidak menyahut. Ia hanya mengangguk karena teerlalu lelah. Tapi entah kebiasaannya, mata sipitnya itu menatap tajam para adik tingkatnya itu dan membuat berbisik. Mereka segera pergi jauh-jauh setelah membungkuk hormat pada Yoongi.

Namja bersurai hitam itu mulai mengucek matanya. Ia sangat malas dan ngantuk sekarang. Ingin rasanya ia tidur sekarang juga tapi sialnya ia masih ada tugas menjaga soundsystem dan memutar lagu. Jika saja itu sudah tidak ada−ia pasti akan tidur seperti putri tidur daritadi disini.

Mata sipit Yoongi menerawang ke seluruh ruangan. Ia harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tidur. Setidaknya dengan mencari sesuatu yang menar−

 _ **BRUUUK!**_

Yoongi terjatuh dari kursinya. Hal itu membuat banyak dahi di ruangan itu terkerut karena tiba-tiba saja namja dengan surai hitam itu terjatuh tanpa terjadi apa-apa. Namja itu menyumpah lirih dan menringis. Mengelus paha dalamnya.

" Ah sial" Desis Yoongi. " Dasar ujung kursi sialan"

Namja itu spontan melebarkan mata sipitnya. Ia segera berbalik sambil berdiri. Mencari pemandangan itu.

Ya...dia tidak salah.

Yoongi tidak pernah merasa seterkejut ini selama hidupnya saat pemandangan namja dengan rambut belah tengah yang merah menyala seperti api itu berjalan di antara peserta. Ia mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya saat melihat nomor peserta bertengger di dada bidangnya.

Senyum mochinya berkembang saat namja itu menyapa peserta lain. Sekarang namja itu tidak lagi memakai jaket hitam kelabu seperti di koridor tadi. Yoongi menatapnya tajam sambil duduk.

" Dasar namja aneh" Cercanya lirih. " Yang lain memakai baju ketat dan ringan saat ingin dance− dia malah...dasar bocah"

Yoongi benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja itu. Tubuhnya dibalut kaos putih kebesaran. Surai merahnya sedikit basah dan setiap waktu ia selalu menyingkapnya ke atas.

Yoongi terkekeh remeh. " Aku jelas-jelas tidak akan memberikan medaliku padanya. Dia seperti orang yang tidak pernah dance sampai memakai kaos besar ribet itu. Aku bahkan tidak yakin dia benar-benar ingin dance sekarang."

Jimin sendiri yang sedari tadi sudah tidak sabar untuk dance mengingat ia sudah lama tidak dance karena tugas−mulai menggerakkan badannya diam-diam. Ia sudah mendengar lagu Lie yang akan dilombakan.

Namja itu memasang wajah datarnya dan berusaha berkonsentrasi mengingat nada-nada lagu itu.

" Oh aku mengerti..." Ucap Jimin. Ia menahan rambut di tangannya untuk disingkap ke atas sambil menunduk. " Ternyata itu maksudnya...kurasa aku bisa menarikannya dengan itu"

Jimin membalikkan kepalanya ke kiri. Namja itu juga sama terkejutnya dengan Yoongi sebelumnya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti melebarkan mata sipitnya saat melihat seorang namja bersurai hitam dengan kulit sepucat mayat−duduk di ujung ruangan dan menatap ke arahnya begitu lurus dan tajam.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya. " Namja tadi? Woahh..."

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya dalam dan menggeram lirih saat Jimin terlihat senang dan berbinar menatapnya. Ia bisa mendengar perkataan Jimin dari kejauhan sebelum suara MC mengambil alih.

" Kulitnya benar-benar mulus seperti yeoja!"

Ingatkan Yoongi untuk tidak meledak sekarang.

Yoongi menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai kuat dan sedikit menngalihkan perhatian peserta. Ia benar-benar merengut dalam dan menatap teramat sadis ke arah semua peserta. Bukan hanya kepada Jimin saja yang sekarang duduk di tengah ruangan dan masih memandang kagum ke arahnya.

Peserta dan panitia yang faham segera mengacuhkan Yoongi. Mereka berusaha untuk tidak terlibat masalah dengannya dengan kembali melanjutkan acara.

Yoongi mendesis tidak suka. " Dasar namja aneh..."

Jimin yang duduk di tengah kerumunan sambil memeluk kakinya itu masih saja tersenyum. " Kulitnya benar-benar mulus. Mulus seperti yeoja dan putih bening"

Yoongi memutar lagu dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas saat peserta pertama menuju ke tengah ruangan yang kosong. Jimin menutup matanya. Berusaha menyusun perasaan si pembuat lagu di dalam lagu Lie dan menarikannya nanti.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Jungkook banyak menikmati beragam lagu tahun ini. Ia terus menerus bergumam di dalam hatinya mengikuti lantunan lagu yang dinyanyikan peserta lain. Lihatlah ia sekarang. Namja manis itu menutup matanya dan menggerakkan badannya ke kiri dan kanan.

Ia tersenyum dan menggumam lagi.

Suara tepuk tangan mengisi ruangan itu saat peserta itu telah selesai bernyanyi. Ia membungkukkan badan dan berjalan menepi. Jungkook membuka matanya dan sedikit merapikan bajunya.

" Peserta 15, Jeon Jungkook dipersilakan untuk menaiki panggung"

Jungkook berdiri dan banyak dari peserta bertepuk tangan keras. Mereka sudah tahu siapa Jungkook. Piala 4 tahun lomba menyanyi tidak pernah meleset dari tangan Jungkook. Suara namja itu mampu mengalahkan suara-suara lainnya yang bertanding.

Kali ini, ia berhadir lagi. Tapi tetap saja Jungkook adalah Jungkook. Jungkook yang tahun pertamanya ikut lomba, yang setelah tampil menangis di wc laki-laki kampus dan menerima piala dengan mata sembap juga hidung memerah.

Jungkook mencengkram dadanya gugup. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar dan tidak menemukan Yoongi. Tentu saja hyung-nya tidak ada disini sekarang. Air mata menggenang di ujung mata Jungkook.

Oh tidak...kelinci kecil kita mulai gugup lagi.

Jungkook berusaha menahan airmata gugupnya saat ia berhasil memegang mic di tengah panggung. Ia mengedarkan pandangan lagi. Berusaha mencari seseorang yang ia kenal yang setidaknya mampu membuatnya tidak gugup lagi.

Mata kelincinya menangkap pandangan Hwasa yang berdiri di pintu masuk ruangan. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan meneriakkan hwaiting tanpa suara ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook sedikit terkekeh. Air matanya perlahan mengering.

Jackson berdiri di samping panitia lain di sayap kanan. Namja itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Jungkook mengusap mata kanannya yang sedikit basah sebelum menghela nafas. Ia memberi tanda kalau ia siap menyanyi dan panitia segera memutar lagunya. Namja itu menutup mata dan membukanya.

Jungkook membuka mulutnya dan ia mulai bernyanyi. Ruangan itu hening saat suara Jungkook mengalun. Begitu serasi dengan lagunya. Namja itu seolah menyihir semua orang disana untuk terpana pada suaranya. 3 menit lebih itu digunakan banyak peserta lain untuk menikmati suara Jungkook.

Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti. Tepuk tangan pecah dan riuh saat Jungkook selesai bernyanyi. Jungkook tersenyum dan air mata sedikit menetes dari matanya. Ia membungkukkan badan dan segera berlari ke kursinya.

Ia akhirnya lega. Air mata lega mengalir dari mata bulatnya dan Jungkook tidak bisa berhenti meminum susu pisangnya sambil mengoceh lirih.

" Wahhh..aku gugup sekali!" Jungkook mengoceh lagi. " Aku benar-benar ingin menangis di atas tadi..."

Jungkook tidak memperhatikan lagi siapa yang naik di atas panggung dan menjadi peserta berikutnya. Ia sibuk meminum susu pisangnya, mengoceh, dan menyeka air matanya dengan lengan bajunya.

Hingga saat Jungkook ingin mengambil cemilan di dalam tas-nya, ia tercekat. Jungkook segera berbalik menghadap panggung. Ribuan orang terpana dengan suara husky yang berat itu mengalun. Benar-benar menenangkan tetapi membawa perasaan tersendiri bagi yang mendengarnya.

Jungkook tidak bisa berhenti menelan saliva-nya tidak percaya.

" _Oh sial...suaranya benar-benar melebihiku"_

.

.

.

.

.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **XD**

* * *

Halo ada yang kangen saya? ._.

Gomennasai karena ku jarang update *^* entah itu masalah sekolah, laptop rusak, or ff lain.

Sekali lagi Gomennasai 0_0

Terima kasih kepada semua orang yang sudah review, fav, or follow cerita w. Tanpa kalian ini ff nggak akan jadi apa-apa 0_0

Aku baru kali ini buat ff mystery seperti ini jadi banyak kurangnya dan mungkin lambat update karena harus memikirkan jalan cerita *_*

Kalau kalian yang menebak darimana karakter Taehyung disini diambil, selamat bagi kalia yang menebaknya sebagai Dazai Osamu dari anime BSD ^^ * Tebar bunga*

Emang dari awal aku bikin ff ini, karakter Dazai sudah tercipta di kepala w. W ingin Taehyung dan Jimin itu tidak bisa ditebak. Mereka kelihatan nggak berbahaya sama sekali dari luar bahkan cenderung terlihat sebagai orang baka :v

Tapi sebenarnya di dalamnya, rahasia mereka di dalam lebih gelap daripada orang lain kira :v

Jadi seperti itu...

Sekali lagi terimakasih kepada semua orang yang telah support cerita w ^^

See ya at the next chap!

Salam sayang

 _ **A.W.J**_


	6. 5 : Making Another Trouble

**BTS Fanfiction**

 **By A.W.J**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **All BTS members and other Kpop artists**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairings :**

 **Taekook**

 **Minyoon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Yaoi**

 **Boyslove**

 **Action and Violence**

 **Bloody stuff**

 **Rated M**

 **Hardcore**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Saat dua pembunuh bayaran kelas atas, Killer Bunny dan Black Virgin berulah dan membuat kasus pembunuhan yang mengerikan dalam satu bulan yang sama di Busan. Membuat para kepolisian pusat harus menurunkan dua detektif unik namun mematikan mereka. Dark Agent dan The Korean Watch Dog. Mengusut tuntas kasus dan menghukum mereka yang salah. Tapi siapa sangka, pembunuhan itu mengikat mereka semua.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ketika penyihir dan pangeran berteman**

 **Atau mungkin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jatuh cinta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siapa yang akan bertahan dan siapa yang akan mati seperti dongeng-dongen pembunuh itu?**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

.

.

.

Sudahkah Yoongi memberitahu kalian alasan kenapa dia tidak suka dance? Oh−lebih tepatnya menggerakkan otot-otot tubuhmu untuk berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain yang kata lainnya adalah bergerak.

Satu−itu membuang tenaga. Yoongi bersumpah akan memaki siapapun yang memaksanya untuk bergerak barang semili saja. Dia tidak akan segan-segan mencacinya dengan sumpah serapah paling terlarang hingga yang disumpahi gila sekalian.

Dua−sudahkah juga dia menyinggung soal sinkronisasi antara otak kiri dan kanan? Otak kanannya harus terkuras untuk menyesuaikan musik dan otak kirinya harus berputar keras seperti mesin penggiling padi usang untuk mengontrol tubuhnya agar tidak oleng seperti seorang orang mabuk yang dengan bodohnya berjalan di tengah badai. Bisa bayangkan betapa miringnya kan ?

Nah−sinkronisasi tubuh Yoongi seperti itu.

Tiga−yang satu ini membuatnya iri sampai mati sekalipun.

Yoongi dengan wajah masam, memandang bergantian dari tubuhnya sendiri ke arah peserta lomba dance yang sebenarnya kalah ramping darinya tapi entah kenapa− DEMI TUHAN! DIA ITU LEBIH RAMPING DARI YEOJA TAPI KENAPA TUBUHNYA ITU KAKU SEPERTI GELONDONGAN KAYU DI RAWA-RAWA!?

" Ahh sialan" Yoongi berusaha untuk tidak memaki saat liukan tubuh para peserta terlihat begitu mengagumkan di tengah studio. Sebuah pin berwarna emas kecil bergambar not di tangan Yoongi−teremas-remas dengan buruknya.

" Mulutku gatal ingin mengeluarkan seluruh kata suci dari tadi"

Telinga namja itu berubah sewarna buah peach. Pink kemerahan yang pipinya bisa sembunyikan tapi tidak untuk telinganya. Maka dari itu, ia tidak suka melihat orang lain dance atau ia dance.

Setiap kali ia mencoba untuk dance−jatuhnya pasti ia akan bergerak seperti kakek-kakek osteoporosis yang berusaha senam pagi.

Yoongi mendengus kasar dan makin meremas pin emas di tangannya. Matanya menatap sinis ke arah setiap peserta−yang cara berjalannya saja terlihat lentur.

Namja itu tidak ikut bertepuk tangan saat peserta tadi selesai dance. Yoongi hanya duduk di dekat sound system. Sendirian, tangan tersilang di dada dengan tegang, wajah pucat seperti mayat tersiram cat putih yang tertunduk masam, dan tatapan yang lebih tajam dari pisau.

Ia mendecih dan mengambil launch pad kasar. Menyiapkan lagu untuk peserta berikutnya sambil menggerutu dengan kutukan-kutukan.

Yoongi seketika mengerutkan dahi dalam diam. Telinganya menangkap hal lain. Para panitia dan peserta lain seketika berbisik dan itu menggelitik saraf ketenangannya.

Dan peserta berikutnya bisa dibilang agak mencolok.

Ia berjalan ke tengah studio dan tersenyum singkat. Rambut merah menyalanya memikat banyak pasang mata hingga juri sekalipun. Tubuhnya dibalut sewater kebesaran yang berwarna sama dengan warna dinding studio.

Ia menunduk saat sudah tiba di tengah dan sedikit mendongak untuk mrnghilangkan gugup.

Dan Yoongi juga mendongak.

 _ **Sial.**_

 _BUUGH!_

 _BUUUGH!_

" _Dasar cebol setan"_

" _Otak comberan"_

" _Mesum bantet"_

" _Dasar badan gumpalam kentut, sialan"_

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya bingung ketika telinganya mendengar sumpah serapah mengerikan mendesing berturut-turut tanpa jeda di sebelahnya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kiri. Yoongi yang mengatur launchpad sambil mengutuk dengan sangat cepat dan menghentakkan kaki.

Namja tampan itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya terkembang hingga matanya menyipit seperti bulan sabit saat menangkap pipi Yoongi pucat tapi telinganya semerah buah apel matang.

" Telingamu benar-benar lucu." Tegur Jimin sekilas sebelum ia kembali berdehem dan fokus ke arah juri.

Tanpa aba-aba, lagu tiba-tiba terputar. Bahkan juri dan peserta lain kaget karena tidak siap.

Yoongi masa bodoh.

Ia mendecih dan membuang muka dari penampilan Jimin.

" Bocah bodoh kurang waras"

Sekarang pipinya jadi sewarna dengan telinganya. Hanya orang bodoh yang berani memuji Yoongi. Dan orang yang kehilangan urat malunya sejak lama akibat kewarasan otaknya setipis kabel digigit tikus.

Jimin tidak terkejut. Ia sudah mengantisipasi ini karena ia melihat gerak-gerak Yoongi sedari tadi. Namja itu jelas-jelas kesal padanya dan tangannya bahkan siap memencet tombol start.

Namja itu mengangkat senyum tipis dan mulai meliukkan badannya.

Seluruh mulut di ruangan itu tertegun. Juri pun bahkan berhenti menulis dan terpaku pada penampilan Jimin. Wajah namja itu kaku dan datar, yang membuatnya makin sempurna.

Ruangan hening. Tidak ada bisik seperti sebelumnya.

Semuanya terhisap pada penampilannya.

Seolah Jimin bagian dari lagu itu. Seolah dance Jimin memang sudah dibuat bersamaan dengan lagu itu. Melengkapi lagu itu, memberikannya sentuhan yang membuat kepingan lagu milik Yoongi itu sempurna.

Yoongi tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya saat suasana ruangan terasa lain.

Ia memaksakan menonton dance Jimin. Sambil memasang mata tajam untuk ancang-ancang dan wajah masam, Yoongi menonton Jimin.

Kaki Yoongi seketika berubah seperti agar-agar. Bahkan untuk sesaat dia lupa untuk berbicara utuh lagi apalagi menyusun kata-kata untuk memaki sekarang.

Tangan Yoongi bergetar.

Demi apapun−Yoongi tidak pernah merasa seemosional ini sebelumnya.

Seingatnya, dia membuat lagu _Lie_ karena sudah berulang kali dia harus terkurung dalam kebohongan itu tanpa bisa keluar. Kebohongan yang harus ia jalankan untuk melindungi hidupnya dan mempertahankan apa yang ia cintai. Walaupun kebohongan itu semanis madu, ia merasa berkali-kali ditusuk oleh duri yang dihasilkan oleh mawar yang memikat.

Tepuk tangan riuh tercipta. Jimin bernafas terengah-engah dengan peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Namja itu terkekeh kecil dan berulang kali tersenyum menanggapi siulan dan sorakan peserta yang antusias.

Juri-juri berdiri. Sorakan terdengar dari seluruh studio bahkan panitia lain tidak bisa berpindah dari ruangan dance untuk menyoraki Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum senang.

" Ahh akhirnya~" Jimin menyeka air mata kecil di ujung matanya. Ia juga mengacak-ngacak rambut merahnya yang basah. " Mengeluarkan perasaan itu melelahkan...makanya aku lebih suka menjadi dark. Kkkk~".

 _ **GRAB**_

Jimin terkesiap. Lengan bajunya tertarik.

Panitia lain terkejut bukan main.

" Y-yoongi sunbae! A-apa yang kau l-lakukan di tengah s-studio!?" salah seorang panitia berbisik agak nyaring dari ujung ruangan.

Yoongi tidak menyahut. Ia menatap Jimin teramat tajam sambil mencengkram erat lengan Jimin dan membuat Jimin lagi-lagi harus tersenyum heran.

" Ahh..Namamu Yoongi?" Ulang Jimin dengan nada hati-hati. Jimin merasa kalau namja ini bisa saja membunuhnya jika ia salah bicara, jadi ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko. "Ah−kalau kau masih tersinggung soal jatuh di depan tadi, aku m-minta maaf. Aku tidak melihat daerah lain lagi karena antusias. Jadi, kau tahu kan kalau kecelakaan seperti itu bisa terjadi tapi tetap itu salahku. Aku minta maa−"

Yoongi mendongak. Menatap Jimin makin tajam. Ditambah−desisan seperti kucing liar keluar dari mulut namja itu.

Jimin tertawa gugup.

 _Oooo_ − _ **gawat.**_

Bisikan terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Yoongi mendengus dan sedikit melihat ke lain. Para panitia mulai gelisah dan juri− yang merupakan dosennya−menatapnya heran. Para peserta lain mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti ke arahnya.

" _Kau bodoh. Manusia terbodoh yang pernah ku temui seumur hidupku. Bahkan otakmu lebih bodoh dari otak kodok. Kuharap otakmu mengecil saja sana hingga kau menjadi orang terbodoh diantara sejarah orang bodoh."_

Salah seorang panitia hampir pingsan jika tidak dipangku yang lain.

Jimin menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan tertawa sementara ratusan nafas tercekat saat makian Yoongi itu menggema ke seluruh studio.

" Yahh...mereka sering menyebutku seperti itu" Tawa Jimin. " dan aku tidak menyangkalnya sama sekali!"

Yoongi tiba-tiba mendorong dada Jimin kasar dan kembali ke tempatnya tanpa berbalik. Jimin yang didorong, tentu saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa herannya. Tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik, ia dimaki di depan umum−yah walaupun itu ada benarnya, dan dadanya di dorong kas−

" Eh apa ini? Pin?"

Jimin menyipitkan mata saat tangannya mengangkat sebuah pin emas kecil dengan lambang not musik ke udara.

Jimin menatap ke lain. Ia makin mengernyitkan dahinya saat panitia tiba-tiba ribut. Mereka menunjuk-nunjuk Jimin dan memberi simbol dengan panik ke panitia lain. Panitia berlarian ke tengah studio untuk menatap Jimin dan spontan ternganga tidak percaya.

Para juri berbisik cepat dan memanggil panitia. Peserta lain membuka mulut tidak percaya.

Salah seorang panitia mengambil mic dan mulai mengambil alih suasana.

" Ekh anu perhatian... seperti yang kita ketahui−setiap tahun lomba dance kami memberikan medali khusus kepada seorang peserta. Medali itu berbentuk pin dan dipegang oleh pembuat lagu yang dilombakan. Mereka memilih peserta yang mereka yakini benar-benar mewakili lagu mereka. Pemberian medali biasanya dilakukan bersamaan dengan pengumuman pemenang." Ucap panitia itu.

Jimin masih berdiri di tengah studio dan mata sipitnya tidak berhenti terbuka lebar. Ia mengatupkan rahangnya rapat dan menggenggam erat pin emas di tangannya.

Yoongi mendecih dan menunduk malu. Tidak berani menatap ke depan dan merutuki kebodohannya yang tiba-tiba saja mengambil alih.

" Tapi−" Panitia itu menyambung kalimatnya. " Sesungguhnya itu adalah hak penuh dari pemilik lagu. Tidak harus saat pengumuman pemenang. Mereka bisa saja memberikan pin itu kepada siapapun dan kapanpun."

Yoongi melirik dari poni hitamnya. Ia melirik Jimin yang masih setia berdiri di tengah studio dan mendecih. Rapping dengan semua kata kutukannya.

" Dasar manusia pendek"

" Dasar mesum sialan"

Panitia itu menunjuk Jimin dan tersenyum. " Tahun ini, pemilik lagu Lie−Min Yoongi−seorang mahasiswa universitas kami yang berprestasi telah menyerahkan medalinya. Ini merupakan penghargaan besar karena medali ini hanya diberikan satu setiap tahun dan terbatas. Tahun ini−Park Jimin berhasil mendapatkannya!"

Yoongi spontan mengangkat kakinya ke atas kursi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya sepenuhnya karena malu. Suara tepuk tangan dan sorakan pecah di studio itu. Semua orang di tempat itu berdiri.

Jimin tidak berhenti tersenyum. Pipi mochinya terkembang sempurna dan ia membungkuk dalam.

Tepuk tangan mulai mereda saat Jimin kembali ke tempatnya dan peserta berikutnya mulai berdiri.

Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti merutuki Jimin. Ia menatap sinis Jimin yang terlihat berbinar sambil memainkan pin-nya dari kejauhan. Orang lain memang tidak sadar−tapi Yoongi sangat peka.

Jimin tadi membungkuk menghadap ke arahnya tanpa disadari. Ia menyeringai ke arah Yoongi saat membungkuk sambil memainkan pin di tangannya.

" Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi" Maki Yoongi. " Sudah cukup aku mengasuh satu bocah naif−aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan bocah bodoh lainnya"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Taehyung harus senang atau tidak saat piala diserahkan kepadanya setengah jam yang lalu.

Sumpah!

Dia saja gelabakan saat ditanya panitia ingin menyanyi lagu apa. Dia kira sudah disediakan dan dengan percaya diri dan dengan tololnya, ia langsung mendaftarkan diri. Sambil tersenyum lebar lagi.

Raut wajahnya langsung berubah pias saat panitia menanyakan lagunya. Ia langsung panik seperti orang kemalingan sandal dan dengan bodohnya menyemburkan sembarang lagu yang terlintas dalam otaknya.

" FEELING GOOD!" Taehyung menunjuk panitia. " OLEH NINA SIMONE!"

Panitia lain terkesiap dan pengunjung lain hampir terjungkal karena Taehyung setengah berteriak.

Panitia itu segera menulis lagu Taehyung dan menyerahkan cepat nomor peserta Taehyung dengan senyum gugup. Taehyung yang mengambilnya juga gugup. Mereka sama-sama berpandangan gugup.

Taehyung mengelus pialanya sambil tertawa lebar seperti anak kecil. Dia tidak menyangka akan menyemburkan lagu kesukaan eomma-nya itu. Yang ia tahu sangat susah dan membuat lidahnya keseleo hampir setengah hari dan tenggorokannya berteriak ingin putus.

 _ **SYUUUUUT**_

Taehyung terdiam. Ia membulatkan mata dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang cepat sebelum surai hitam itu keburu menjauh.

 _ **GRAAAB!**_

" Yaak!"

Jungkook terkesiap kaget saat tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang. Insting bertahan hidupnya segera bekerja dan ia berbalik cepat menghadap orang yang menangkap tangannya begitu erat.

Mata bulat Jungkook yang sembap terbelalak.

" _Kau!"_ Seru Jungkook kaget.

Taehyung terdiam sambil memegangi pialanya dan tangan Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook bersiap untuk menyerangnya itu juga sama-sama terdiam. Taehyung menelan salivanya berat.

Mata sembap, hidung dan pipi merah, pandangan berkaca-kaca.

" Kau...yang membawa makanan kemarin kan?" Tanya Taehyung lirih dengan suara husky-nya. Ia menatapi Jungkook dari atas ke bawah.

Bagian sedihnya disini. Ia diberi tahu saat pengumuman kalau namja dengan gigi bunny di depannya ini adalah pemegang piala selama 4 tahun berturut-turut. Ia saja sampai mengangakan mulutnya kalau ia dipanggil sebagai juara pertama. Menggeser juara bertahan ke posisi dua.

" Lepaskan tanganmu..." Ucap Jungkook lirih.

Taehyung tersentak. Ia segera melepaskan tangan Jungkook dan tertawa. Membiarkan Jungkook yang dibalut hoodie tebal itu menggosok matanya yang basah.

Ini tidak bisa seperti ini!

Taehyung tiba-tiba berjalan maju ke arah Jungkook. Namja itu berwajah serius dan menarik cepat salah satu tangan Jungkook lagi. Jungkook lagi-lagi terkesiap dan ia mulai benar-benar kesal sekarang.

" HEY!" Pekik Jungkook. " Apa yang kau lak−"

"−Ambil pialanya!" Taehyung menyerahkan piala berbentuk seperti mic itu ke tangan Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk sambil mendengus. " Aku tidak perlu, lagipula benda itu akan menyusahkanku saja!"

Jungkook seketika mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menatap Taehyung bingung sebelum matanya kembali terbelalak.

" HAH!? KAU PASTI SUDAH GILA!"

Jungkook mundur beberapa langkah dari Taehyung yang kebingungan karena Jungkook malah mundur bukannya menerima pialanya.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung dengan wajah tampannya yang dibuat-buat lucu itu. "Bukannya kau mau ini?"

Wajah Jungkook memerah dan namja bersurai hitam itu menggertakkan giginya kuat ke arah Taehyung sambil memegangi pinggangnya. "T-tapi bukan seperti itu juga! Menyerahkan pialamu tiba-tiba seperti itu! Itu bodoh sekali! Memangnya kau tidak mau piala itu!? Kau juaranya jadi jang−hikks...b-bertindak b-bo..hiks..doh s-sseperti i-itu..."

Taehyung tidak bisa menahan raut sedih keluar dari wajahnya saat ia melihat Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya sambil menyumpah. Namja itu berusaha untuk tegar dan mengusap cepat matanya dengan lengan hoodie-nya. Tapi tetap saja air mata menetes hingga membasahi lantai koridor kampus.

Banyak pengunjung yang mengernyitkan dahi mereka dan berbisik. Mereka menunjuk ke arah Jungkook dan Taehyung sambil berjalan cepat.

Taehyung tersenyum lembut dan begumam. " Aniya−aku tidak mau ini. Ambilah..."

 _ **PLAAK!**_

Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung yang menyodorkan piala kasar sambil terisak. Ia masih mengusap matanya dan kali ini ia berbalik untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan namja bermata tajam di depannya sekarang.

" Aku dari awal tidak datang untuk menang." Jelas Taehyung dengan nada lucu seperti anak-anak. Ia tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Jungkook riang.

" Jangan sentuh"

Jungkook berusaha menatap Taehyung tajam.

Tapi dimata Taehyung, Jungkook itu seperti anak anjing yang berusaha menyalak pada serigala. Dengan mata bulat, wajah merah dan bibir pink dipoutkan itu, membuat Taehyung nyaris hilang akal.

 _ **PAT PAT!**_

Jungkook membulatkan matanya garang ke arah Taehyung yang dua kali mengelus kepalanya dan segera menarik tangannya sambil menyengir tidak jelas. Namja itu tersenyum lebar hingga senyum kotaknya tercipta.

Lagi-lagi, Taehyung menyodorkan pialanya ke hadapan Jungkook. " Ambil, aku benar-benar tidak perlu ini. Aku datang untuk bersenang-senang di kota hampir berhantu ini! Aku tidak berniat untuk menang apalagi membawa benda menyusahkan ini!"

Jungkook tidak sadar mempoutkan bibirnya saat Taehyung seperti memarahi benda mati di depannya dan mengomelinya. Membuat wajah masam ke arah pialanya.

" Lihat kan!" Tunjuk Taehyung dengan wajah terkerut ke arah mic-nya. " Dia bilang dia juga benci aku! Dia bilang aku menyusahkannya dan aku juga tidak ingin bersamanya! Kami tidak cocok bersama! Kau saja yang ambil! Hiii"

Taehyung bergidik saat Jungkook mengambil piala itu dari tangan Taehyung seolah-olah kedua makhluk itu sama-sama membenci satu sama lain dan menjijikan. Taehyung membuat gestur mengusir kesenangan pada pialanya dan menyengir ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook mengusap hidungnya dan menatap Taehyung. " Kau benar-benar yakin...tidak ingin ini? _Ini berharga_ "

Taehyung menggeleng mantap seperti anak kecil. " Tidak! Kami sudah membenci satu sama lain!"

" Kkkk..." Kekeh Jungkook kecil. " Seriusan tuan−"

" Tae hyung!" Potong Taehyung nyaring. "Demi tubuh semok eommaku−Aku belum tua! Umur kita bahkan hanya berselisih 2 sampai 4 tahun. Panggil aku hyung!"

" Tae hyung..." Jungkook memeluk piala itu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menatap Taehyung sambil sedikit terisak. " Ini...serius?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. " Aku bersungguh-sungguh...nah namamu siapa?"

" Aku tidak ingin memberitahunya" Kekeh Jungkook lucu.

Taehyung mem-poutkan bibirnya. " Waeyooo? Aku ingin sekali tahu namamu sejak kita bertemu di stasiun. Kau seperti malaikat penolong saat aku mencium bau makananmu! Jadi−namamu siapa!?"

Jungkook malah tertawa dan menggeleng. Membuat Taehyung menghela nafas dan tersenyum lembut. Ia berdehem singkat.

" Ma ma...ya sudahlah tuan terserah saja siapa namamu" Banyol Taehyung.

Jungkook tertawa lagi. " Aku juga tidak tua hyung..."

Taehyung memegangi pinggangnya dan menyengir dengan senyum kotaknya yang _terlihat_ polos itu. " baiklah baiklah...si terserah saja siapa namamu...aku bersungguh-sungguh memberikan piala itu. Sudah kubilang, aku datang untuk bersenang-senang. Lagipula ini festival! Aku tidak mengincar juara! Kalau kau memang ingin piala ini, ambil saja. Kau tidak mungkin menginginkan ini tanpa ada alasan kalau ini berharga kan? Juara 4 tahun berturut-turut mu membuatku kagum!"

Jungkook membelalakkan mata. Ia menatap Taehyung dengan telinga memerah. Menggantikan pipinya yang sudah merah terlebih dahulu. " K-kau tahu?"

Taehyung tersenyum lagi. " Tidak ada yang tidak ku ketahui! Kau masih SMA kan? Kelihatan dari tinggi tubuhmu, perawakanmu yang tidak suka digatikan, egoismu yang masih tinggi, bagaimana cara kau menyikapi kekalahanmu, emosi yang masih kurang terkontrol baik, kau masih SMA."

Jungkook mengangguk saja menatap Taehyung yang menjelaskan itu. Kebiasaan menjelaskan panjang lebar itu mengingatkannya dengan sahabatnya Bam Bam. Tapi saat Taehyung menjelaskan, Bam Bam itu mengomelnya yang panjang lebar.

" Kejar mimpimu!" Semangat Taehyung seperti anak kecil.

Jungkook tertawa. " Kau seperti ibu-ibu yang menasehati anaknya"

Taehyung mengganguk. " Ya! Karena memang harus seperti it−"

Jungkook terkesiap saat jam tangannya berbunyi.

Sudah waktunya makan siang. Ia harus segera menemui Yoongi dan menyerahkan bekal hyung-nya atau Yoongi akan benar-benar lupa makan sampai esok.

" Ah aku harus pergi!"

Taehyung tersenyum saja dan melembaikan tangannya saat melihat sosok itu berlari menjauh darinya sambil menenteng piala di tangannya. Wajah namja manis itu terlihat bahagia walaupun masih sembap akibat menangis.

Taehyung menyingkap rambutnya ke atas. " Yak yak...siapa namamu namja bergigi kelinci?"

Namja itu bergumam. " Mungkin aku akan mencarinya sambil bekerja. Nah−mana si park bantet itu?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

" KALIAN INI! APAKAH KALIAN SADAR MENINGGALKAN PEKERJAAN KALIAN DEMI KABUR KEMANA-MANA SEPERTI KUCING INGIN KAWIN ITU BENAR-BENAR BERBAHAYA!? SEDIKIT SAJA WAKTU KITA TERBUANG DALAM MENGUSUT TUNTAS KASUS INI, SEMAKIN BANYAK ORANG DI LUAR SANA YANG TERANCAM NYAWANYA!"

Selagi seorang yeoja berambut pendek itu berteriak dan menyalak garang di hadapan dua orang namja, orang-orang di lantai itu hampir pingsan. Yah−mereka semua adalah polisi. Polisi Busan−tapi melihat seorang yeoja menyalak, memaki, berteriak di hadapan kalian seperti sedang kesurupan arwah singa betina PMS, mungkin tes mental sebenarnya disitu.

Vernon saja sampai pucat pasi. Ia terpaksa berada di samping sofa dimana Jimin dan Taehyung yang menatap santai ke arah Tiffany mengingat ia adalah penanggung jawab bagian detektif.

Beberapa staff menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan kasihan. Ia sendiri hanya bisa bertahan sampai Tiffany selesai mengoceh dan menasehati kedua bawahan yang lebih mirip, ia yang menjadi bawahan keduanya.

" V! CHIM!" Lotot Tiffany. " KALIAN KEMANA SAJA HAH!?"

Pintu masuk lantai itu diketuk dari luar. Semua orang di ruangan itu menoleh hati-hati ke arah pintu. Siapa yang bodohnya mengetuk pintu dalam keadaan hidup mati seperti ini sekarang? Mana Tiffany memelototi pintu dan menyahut dengan nada kasar yang kentara sekali.

" _Masuk"_ Suara Tiffany menggema.

Taehyung dan Jimin dengan wajah malas mereka−melirik ke arah pintu. Taehyung seketika terkekeh.

" Heh−akhirnya datang juga"

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya. " Yang mana? Si jenius itu atau bawahannya?"

" DIAM KALIAN BERDUA SEBELUM KUSUMPAL DENGAN PISTOLKU"

Jimin dan Taehyung mengangkat tangan mereka. Pintu terbuka dan sosok jangkung seorang namja yang dibalut jas kasual berwarna indigo itu tereskpos. Ia menatap penghuni ruangan itu dengan tatapan bingung.

" Ada−"

Matanya tertuju pada Jimin dan Taehyung yang duduk di sofa. Tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya seperti seorang anak kecil yang merayu ayahnya untuk membelikan es krim.

" Ada yang kulewatkan?" Ia berdehem singkat. Namja itu melirik ke arah Tiffany yang keadaannya seperti ia baru saja bergulat dengan raksasa api. Rambut pendeknya berdiri dan wajahnya memerah.

Vernon seketika menyahut dengan nada tinggi karena kaget. " Tu-tuan Namjoon! Selamat dat-datang kembali!"

Namja itu membungkuk diikuti seluruh orang di ruangan itu. Namjoon terkekeh tidak mengerti dan hanya mengangguk maklum. Tiffany cemberut.

" Siapa dia?" Tanya Tiffany.

Taehyung mendengus. " Bukan hanya pemarah ternyata juga bodoh"

Jimin berbisik di telinga Taehyung. " Mungkin isi otaknya hanya angin kosong"

" Aku setuju yang satu itu"

Tiffany tidak main-main lagi kali ini. Ia tersenyum ke arah Jimin dan Taehyung. Yeoja itu memegang bahu Jimin dan kali ini membantingnya langsung ke lantai dengan teknik judo-nya.

Seorang staff pingsan di tempat. Vernon oleng karena syok dan Taehyung yang membulatkan mata kaget tetapi langsung bertepuk tangan riang. Puluhan orang di tempat itu berkeringat dingin dan namja yang baru datang itu mematung kaget.

" Diam kau bocah gila atau kau akan merasakan lebih dari ini" Ancam Tiffany ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung memeletkan lidahnya. " Kau benar-benar bodoh ya _ketua_. Kau kira kenapa dia datang sepagi ini?"

Jimin mengerang di lantai dan menggumam kasar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah namja yang berdiri di depan pintu gamblang. Vernon segera saja tersentak. Dia menatap ke arah namja itu.

" Ahh..bukannya anda d-datangnya s-siang nanti?" Tanya Vernon lirih.

Namja itu tertawa. " Taehyung mendatangiku malam kemarin sekitar jam 3. Ia menyuruhku untuk datang ke kantor kepolisian lebih pagi. Kukira kalian yang memajukan jam-nya."

Tiffany menyipitkan matanya ke arah kedua bawahannya.

" Kalian berdua. Jelaskan"

Jimin lagi-lagi menggumam kasar dalam keadaan tengkurap. Ia mencengkram bahunya dan sontak mengerang. Taehyung menghela nafas.

" Kami tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan karena ini begitu panjang. Intinya saja−Jimin meneliti lebih lanjut kasus itu dan berkata kalau kasus kedua pembunuh ini pernah ditangani oleh seorang detektif Busan yaitu Kim Namjoon. Aku melacak rumah Namjoon dan mendatanginya malam kemarin." Jelas Taehyung.

Jimin menggumam mengiyakan sambil duduk. Ia memberengutkan wajahnya ke arah Tiffany.

" Aku sudah lama mengincar kasus Killer Bunny dan Black Virgin" Jimin mendesis. "Aku selalu mengikuti perkembangan kasus mereka sejak lama. Kalian kepolisian tidak pernah memberi kami kasus mereka dan malah melemparkan kami ke kasus-kasus membosankan lainnya. Awalnya aku kira kasus mereka bisa diatasi tapi lihatlah sekarang."

Suara helaan nafas terdengar dari arah pintu. Namja berdimple itu tersenyum ke arah Tiffany. " Aku ingat kau sekarang. Kau Tiffany dari kepolisian pusat Seoul. Maafkan aku lancang datang tapi aku punya janji dengan Taehyung dan Jimin. Tenang saja nona Tiffany... Akulah yang kalian undang lagi, Kim Namjoon−mantan kepala divisi detektif kepolisian Busan. Dan aku jugalah yang menyelidiki kasus ini hingga 50 %"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

" Masuklah"

Namjoon dengan ramah menyambut Taehyung dan Jimin. Kedua namja itu berdiri di hadapan rumah minimalis namja itu yang berada di perumahan tua di Busan.

" Rumahmu rapi sekali" Komentar Jimin saat ia memasuki ruang tamu. " Maksudku kami juga rapi tapi kerapian kami tidak seperti ini."

Taehyung duduk di sofa berwarna krim di tengah ruangan bernuansa vintage brownish itu. Matanya menerawang ke seluruh ruangan. " Lebih teroganisir. Lebih lengkap? Kau sudah menikah?"

Jimin menyemburkan liurnya. " Jangan bercanda. Dia bahkan kelihatan seperti mahasiswa tingkat akhir"

Namjoon yang tadi membuka laci meja di ujung ruangan seketika tertawa. Ia tersenyum sambil duduk di hadapan Jimin dan Taehyung. " Apakah aku kelihatan seperti itu?"

Taehyung dan Jimin mengganguk. Tapi detik berikutnya, Taehyung terlihat mengetahui sesuatu. Ia terkesiap kaget.

" Jari kananmu−bekas cincin." Taehyung menggumam. " dan−oh pantas saja...aku mencium bau panggangan saat aku masuk rumahmu."

Jimin mendengus lagi. " Aku malah lebih salah fokus ke dasimu. Kau tidak bisa memasang sesuatu dengan benar kan hyung? Dari caramu mengembalikan letak laci yang dibuka tadi−ya kau agak...ceroboh."

Taehyung menegakkan duduknya saat namja berambut ungu di hadapan mereka itu tertawa lagi. " Dasi itu merupakan salah satu simpul yang kubenci. Dan dasimu rapi. Teramat rapi untuk orang yang tinggal sendiri. Istrimu terampil ya?"

Namjoon yang tersentak sekarang. Ia menatap Jimin dan Taehyung dengan mata membulat kagum. " Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu kalian. Bakat kalian tersiar ke seluruh tempat seperti angin muson. Aku tidak menyangka putra Kim Chanyeol akan melacak rumahku"

" Kau mengenal appaku?" Taehyung membulatkan mata dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Jimin seketika mendesis dan menjitak ujung kepala Taehyung dengan kepalan tangannya. " Appamu itu seperti suar para detektif, dasar bodoh. Kemanapun appa-mu pergi−dia selalu diikuti musuhnya dan dikenali oleh para detektif. Anak sendiri lupa ayahnya− Apa-apaan?"

Taehyung menggerutu ke arah Jimin dan mengelus kepalanya kasar. Namjoon terkekeh melihat kelakuan kedua namja di depannya. " Ya−aku kenal dengan ayahmu, Taehyung. Kami dulu pernah menjadi rekan selama beberapa bulan setelah kau lahir. Aku turut berduka atas kepergian ayahmu."

Jimin dan Taehyung menggangguk mengiyakan.

" Oh ya−" Jimin membuka suara. "−kau bilang kau telah mengusut kasus Killer Bunny dan Black Virgin hingga 50 %. Hanya kau sendiri?"

Namjoon mengganguk. " Ya bisa dibilang begitu. Para detektif lain menyerah akan mereka. Mereka ditelan rasa takut. Bahkan detektif terhebat pun dapat terlacak oleh mereka berdua. Mereka akan segera membasmi siapapun yang berusaha melacak mereka hingga ke akar. Dan ajaibnya−hasil kerja mereka rapi walaupun mengerikan."

Taehyung menggumam dan mengelus dagunya sendiri. " Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Apakah kau tidak takut? Ditambah kau punya keluarga dan kemungkinan besar mereka akan menargetkan orang terdekatmu."

" Untungnya tidak." Namjoon menghela nafas panjang dan menyatukan kedua tangannya. " Saat itu aku masih menjabat sebagai ketua divisi detektif di Busan. Aku selalu mengkoordinir kerja anggotaku. Aku membuat diriku terlihat sibuk dengan itu bahkan anggotaku sendiri mencelaku karena aku mengabaikan kasus sepenting mereka."

" Tapi kau diam-diam menyelesaikannya." Taehyung menyambung dengan nada husky-nya. " Rapi dan rahasia. Tapi kau berhenti−kenapa?"

Namjoon seketika tersenyum lembut pada kedua namja di depannya yang sedang menatapnya ingin tahu. " Seperti rasa takut para detektif lain−aku masih manusia. Aku mempunyai titik lemah ku sendiri. Mereka tahu hal itu−mereka hampir membunuh istriku. Padahal aku disana bersamanya. Istriku hampir terbunuh padahal diriku di dekatnya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jikalau diriku tidak ada di dekatnya."

Jimin menundukkan kepala dan bersender pada sofa. Matanya menatap lurus pada lantai dan ia menyilangkan tangan di dada. Rahangnya terkatup.

" Kita akan jadi target selanjutnya jika kita tidak mendahului mereka." Ucap Jimin teramat lirih.

Taehyung menatap temannya itu dan tersenyum miring, " Kita akan mendahului mereka. _Harus_ mendahului mereka."

Jimin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Namjoon lurus. " Tolong−beritahu kami semua hal yang telah kau telusuri tentang mereka. Aku sudah mendalami kasus mereka dan kepingan kekacauan nya belum lengkap. Ada yang hilang."

Taehyung mengiyakan, " Insting Jimin tidak akan salah. Ada lembaran yang masih kosong. Tolong− beritahukan kepada kami secara detail, hyung."

" Dengan senang hati..." Balas Namjoon sambil tersenyum maklum.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Yoongi melenguh lega sambil meregangkan badannya di sofa rumahnya. Kerja untuk festival itu benar-benar melelahkan. Biarpun tugasnya hanya sebagai bagian sound system−tetap saja itu melelahkan.

Berkonsentrasi untuk tidak tidur itu melelahkan. Mana tadi ia bertemu dengan seorang namja bantet sialan yang menjengkelkan. Menahan diri untuk tidak mengutuk dan memaki terang-terangan juga melelahkan.

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya membuka menyipit. Ia menengok kesana kemari. Ruang tamu-nya yang bergaya modern minimalis itu terasa sunyi. Jendela nya juga masih terbuka padahal diluar Busan telah memasuki malam hari. Lampu di rumahnya juga mati semua kecuali teras dan ruang tamu-nya.

Namja itu mengerang dan berdiri gontai. Ia menyeret langkahnya malas ke arah jendela. Yoongi mengerutkan mulutnya sambil mecengrkram tirai. Mata sipitnya tidak sengaja menatap ke arah kota Busan.

Ia tidak bisa lagi mendengar bunyi kendaraan dan kehidupan malam Busan. Semuanya terasa sunyi dan mencekam. Jalanan lengang dan rumah-rumah terkunci. Tirai-tirai ditutup dan lampu dimatikan. Ia merasa hidup kembali di zaman dahulu. Dimana kerajaan dalam keadaan berperang.

Rumah-rumah penduduk dipenuhi rasa takut dan awas. Yoongi mendekatkan diri pada jendela. Ia menengok lebih jauh. Dimana toko-toko ditutup cepat.

Ia menatap seorang anak kecil yang merengek ingin keluar−tetapi ibunya bersikeras mengurungnya dan berakhir menyeretnya kembali ke dalam rumah paksa. Para anak-anak sekolah berjalan sangat cepat dan tidak ingin menatap ke arah lain selain lurus. Mereka berjalan dalam gerombolan.

" Hyung! Aku pulang!"

Yoongi tersentak dan menengok ke belakang. Suara kaki Jungkook menggema dari arah teras. Namja bergigi kelinci itu terlihat bahagia. Buktinya ia membawa kantong berisi penuh sate domba dan wajahnya sumringah.

" Lho?" Jungkook berhenti tepat di depan arah masuk ruang tamu. " Kenapa semuanya mati? Ckckck..."

Jungkook berdecak dan segera berjalan ke arah saklar. Menyalakan seluruh lampu di dalam rumah minimalis Yoongi. Ia berhenti tepat di ruang tamu dengan pipi tergembung. Menggelengkan kepala.

" Hyung−aku tahu kalau matamu itu sudah terbiasa di dalam gelap, tapi jangan seperti ini juga!" Jungkook mendumel sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa empuk milik Yoongi. "Kau dapat membuat matamu rabun. Bagaimana bila kau berkacamata? Sudah sipit jadi makin tambah sipit."

Yoongi seketika merengut ke arah Jungkook dan berakhir menutup jendela-nya kasar. Jungkook mendelik sekilas dan terkikik dengan gaya khas kelinci-nya.

" Apa yang kau bawa di tanganmu?" Yoongi berjalan melalui Jungkook.

Jungkook menggoyang-goyang bungkusan di tangannya, " Perayaaan untuk keberhasilan menyabet juara lagi di kontes musik!"

Yoongi mendengus dan mengambil bungkusan di tangan Jungkook. Ternyata bocah kelinci ini tahu kalau ia berhasil menjadi juara lagu lagi dalam music compossing competition. Yoongi berjalan ke arah konter dapur yang berhubungan dengan ruang tamu.

" Hyung−aku pinjam PS4 mu! Dimana kau meletakkannya!?"

Yoongi menyahut, " Di dalam kotak yang biasa!"

Jungkook berjalan dengan riang menghampiri kotak yang disebut Yoongi. Saking riangnya−ia tidak sengaja menyenggol ranselnya sendiri hingga jatuh. Telinga Yoongi yang peka−mendengar bunyi logam dan kaca teredam bersentuhan dengan lantai keramik.

Namja itu tanpa sadar menjauh dari konter dan menyipit ke arah ransel Jungkook.

Itu jelas bunyi piala.

Tapi−seingatnya, desain piala juara pertama tidak berubah setiap tahun. Ada kacanya. Bukannya Jungkook turun jadi juara 2? Dan juga−tumben bocah itu tidak menangis. Sifat kompetitif-nya terkadang membuatnya jadi tidak menyukai kekalahan macam apapun.

" Jungkook..." Panggil Yoongi lirih.

Jungkook tidak menyahut. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan bunyi TV menyala keluar hingga ke ruang tamu. Sudah dipastikan bocah itu tidak akan peduli sekitar kalau sudah menyangkut game.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas lelah dan kembali ke konter. Ia bisa menanyakan itu nanti.

Ia memindahkan sate domba yang masih hangat ke piring dan membawanya ke ruang tamu. Ia ingin bersantai sebelum besok harus bekerja lagi.

Namja itu mendudukkan diri kembali ke sofa. Ia membuka buku novel-nya di meja dan sebuah sticky notes jatuh ke lantai. Perempatan amarah tercetak mulus di dahi Yoongi.

" Oi bocah!" Yoongi meninggikan suaranya kesal. " Berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak menyentuh sesuatu yang bukan punyamu!"

" HMM!? Apa!? Aku tidak menyentuh apapun!" Protes Jungkook setengah berteriak.

Yoongi makin jengkel. Mood-nya sudah dibuat buruk. " Lalu sticky notes berbentuk kelinci di novelku ini apa!? Menurutmu siapa yang mau melakukan ini selain bocah sepertimu!?"

" SUMPAH!" Omel Jungkook balik. " Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Aku baru datang sekarang, hyung! Aku bahkan lupa kau membaca novel yang mana!"

Yoongi menggerutu. Bocah kelinci suka sekali berkelit dan mencari alasan akan kesalahannya sendiri.

Namja bermata sipit itu membaca sticky notes kesal. Mata sipitnya membaca cepat dengan alis tertukik tidak senang.

Mulutnya yang awalnya menggerutu tidak karuan itu seketika diam. Ia tertegun dan cengkraman kesalnya pada sticky notes itu mengendur. Netra hitamnya berulang kali membaca tulisan singkat di sticky notes itu.

Yoongi menaruh bukunya kembali dan berdiri.

Meninggalkan makanannya dan bergerak ke kamarnya. Memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam sebuah ransel besar dan keluar dalam diam.

Jungkook yang mendengar bunyi kaki Yoongi yang berjalan kesana kemari dan kamar di sebelahnya terkunci dari luar−menengok sedikit. Mata bulatnya menyipit saat ia melihat Yoongi menggendong ransel besar dan−apakah ia melihat blazzer hitam?

Yoongi keluar menuju pintu belakang rumahnya. Jungkook menjauh dari PS4-nya dan berdiri di depan kamarnya. Menatap Yoongi yang keluar dengan kilatan sebuah pistol api di kantong blazzer-nya.

Namja bergigi kelinci itu berjalan ke arah konter dapur. Ia menarik sebuah pisau.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu berjalan di antara gedung-gedung di Busan. Sunyi-nya Busan bukannya menakuti-nya malah membantunya. Ia masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang isinya hampir terbengkalai.

Gadis itu memacu langkahnya melalui tangga darurat. Kaki rampingnya yang ringan membawanya cepat ke atap gedung. Ia membuka pintu dengan kakinya dan angin kota Busan seketika menerpa wajahnya.

Rambutnya terkibar dan bau tubuhnya yang seharum kayu manis menguar di udara. Mata sipitnya menerawang tempat itu.

Gelap dan senyap.

Gadis itu melepaskan ranselnya. Ia mengeluarkan berbagai komponen sebuah senapan. Meletakkannya di lantai dan menyusunnya tepat di depannya.

Gadis berambut sebahu itu seketika melempar ranselnya ke depan.

Melindungi komponen senapannya dan tangannya cekatan mengeluarkan pistol dari blazzer-nya. Mengarahkannya ke belakangnya. Tepat di arah pintu masuk dengan seseorang berdiri disana.

Mengarahkan pedang tangannya ke arahnya. Wajahnya berbalut topeng kelinci karnaval.

Gadis itu mendecih kasar, " Apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah? Kau beruntung peluruku tidak menembus kepalamu."

" Tidak perlu." Sahutnya. " Pedangku sudah akan mengiris pelurumu bahkan sebelum ia memasuki zona tembakku, Yoongi eh−Yoonji maksudku."

Yoonji mendecih kasar. Karena kesal−ia malah menyalakan pengaktif senapan dan menarik pelatuknya. Membidik tepat ke arah seseorang itu tanpa peduli ia akan terbunuh atau tidak.

2 kali tembakan cepat yang senyap. Setelah itu ia kembali memasukkan pistol-nya ke dalam blazzer. Memunggungi orang yang baru saja ia tembak−yang sekarang meloncat-loncat kecil tidak karuan.

" Kau bermaksud membunuhku−hyung!?" Protesnya tidak terima. Ia mengayunkan pedang berwarna hitam jet di tangannya kesal dan menghentak-hentak.

Menyingkirkan peluru yang baru saja ia tebas dengan kakinya. Menendangnya kesal ke samping.

Gadis berambut sebahu itu mengacuhkan pemuda di belakangnya. Mendengus berulang kali sembari mengambil satu per satu komponen senapan di hadapannya. Ia merakitnya dengan cepat.

" Kau membuatku menyia-nyiakan peluru berharga, bocah kelinci." Sindir gadis itu.

Pemuda bertopeng kelinci itu melepas topengnya kesal. Mata bulatnya berkilat tidak suka. Ia menghampiri gadis di hadapannya yang berjongkok dan memunggungi-nya dalam gelap. Bau logam mengisi indra penciumannya dan bunyi jari yang bergerak cepat membuatnya tertegun.

" Hyung−tugas kita bukan hari ini kan?" Tanya Jungkook bingung. Ia mengintip dari balik bahu milik Yoonji. " Lalu−kenapa kau membawa senjata pembidik dan naik ke sini?"

Yoonji menggendong senapannya yang telah terakit. Ia memasukkan peluru dan mengatifkannya. " Ada tugas lain untukku."

Jungkook mengekori pergerakan Yoonji. Gadis itu menatap lurus ke depan dengan mantap. Ia tidak takut tersandung atau apapun. Terdengar dari langkahnya yang tegap dan tidak ragu. Menghadap langsung ke arah langit kota Busan.

Yeoja berwajah manis itu berjongkok 2 meter sebelum pembatas. Merayap dalam diam mendekati pembatas. Ia melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya sekilas dan bergumam.

" Sebentar lagi ya?" Sahut Jungkook di belakang Yoonji. Ia mengelus pedang kesayangannya.

Yoonji menggangguk.

Mata bulat Jungkook menerawang dari atas gedung. Berusaha melihat keadaan kota dari sudut pandang hyung-nya itu. Jalanan lengang. Hanya beberapa angkutan umum dan mobil yang lewat. Hampir tidak ada pejalan kaki yang berani keluar.

Biarpun gedung yang mereka tempati sekarang ini agak terbengkalai−tapi di seberang mereka, banyak gedung modern dan bagus bertebaran. Melupakan adanya gedung lama di seberang mereka. Hal ini terkadang membuat Jungkook bingung selera orang sekarang.

" Siapa targetnya kali ini?" Jungkook bertanya lirih.

Masih memakukan pandangan pada keadaan kota.

" Seorang pengusaha tua−tidak lebih." Jawab gadis itu. Matanya menatap jalanan tajam seperti sepasang mata elang.

Jungkook menoleh sedikit, " bayarannya?"

" Cukup untuk membeli sebuah Bugatti."

Namja bergigi kelinci itu bersiul kecil dan terkekeh, " Jelas bukan seorang _pengusaha tua_ biasa."

" Jelaskan mekanisme-nya padaku."

Yoonji menghembus nafas, " Singkatnya saja bocah−dia akan menaiki sebuah BMW malam ini. Menuju sebuah hotel untuk pertemuan perusahaan. Klien kita ingin kita membunuh-nya sebelum hal itu terjadi. Jalan hotel itu bisa ditempuh dengan dua jalan dan jalan itu salah satunya."

" Kenapa kau yakin ia mengambil jalan ini?" Jungkook menatap Yoonji bingung.

Yoonji tersenyum miring, " Well−jika saja aku tidak menembak pipa bawah tanah dan membuat kebocoran di jalan itu, dia mungkin lewat jalan itu. Lagipula dia pengusaha yang sibuk. Ia dikejar jadwal padat dan harus cepat. Betapa baiknya diriku membuatnya mengambil jalan lain dan memacu lebih cepat lewat jalan sunyi."

" Ya kau baik sekali hyung..." Kekeh Jungkook. " Memacu kematiannya lebih cepat."

Yoonji mengangkat bahu. " Aku kurang peduli−aku hanya bertugas sebagai alat. Tujuan mereka menggunakan alat itu yang membuatku harus berbuat buruk atau tidak."

Jungkook seketika mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jalanan yang sunyi. Matanya sudah terlalu hafal jenis-jenis mobil akibat banyaknya ia merusak mobil-mobil indah itu dn menginjak-nginjak dengan kakinya.

" Maksudmu mobil itu?" Jungkook menunjuk ke ujung jalan yang masih agak jauh.

Yoonji mengikuti arah gerak telunjuk Jungkook. " Ya−minggir kau bocah."

Jungkook tersentak saat Yoonji tiba-tiba meletakkan senapan hitam itu di pembatas. Ia mulai membidik.

" _Hyung?"_ Jungkook agak terpekik. _" Tanpa teropong?"_

Yoonji mendecih, " Tidak perlu bocah. Aku tahu persis dimana ia duduk. Bagian belakang. Dekat dengan jendela kiri. Aku sudah terlalu hafal kebiasaan mereka duduk."

Yoonji mulai meletakkan telunjuknya pada pelatuk. Membidik dengan mata kucingnya. Mobil itu semakin melaju menuju mereka. Gadis itu menarik nafas sebentar. Matanya memakukan pandangan dengan tajam.

Jungkook tersentak karena ia baru ingat seseuatu saat telunjuk Yoonji sudah akan menarik pelatuk.

" _Hyung!_ Bagaimana kalau itu anti pelu−"

 _ **BANG!**_

Bunyi mobil yang berderit dan membanting setir kasar ke samping mengisi kesunyian jalan itu. Jungkook tersentak saat mata bulatnya melihat dengan jelas bagaiman mobil itu bisa kehilangan keseimbangan dan mengerem mendadak.

Ia masih memakukan mata bulatnya pada jalanan selagi gadis di sebelahnya berdiri dan meniup senapannya.

" Tidak akan bocah besar". Ucap Yoongi datar. " Orang sepertinya tidak akan terlalu peduli dengan urusan semacam itu. Dia pebisnis−bukan seorang artis yang dikejar-kejar orang lain dan sasaeng. Sebuah kaca anti peluru tidak terlalu berpengaruh bagi orang sepertinya."

Jungkook membulatkan mulut. Memahami perkataan hyung di sebelahnya.

" Ayo bocah−bayarannya akan ditransfer sehabis ini." Panggil Yoonji sambil menenteng senapannya di bahunya. Menyibak roknya sekilas.

Jungkook menggumam. " Kau yakin dia telah mati?"

" Cek sendiri." Yoongi menjawab dingin.

Betul saja−sopir mobil itu membuka pintu mobilnya kasar. Ia terjatuh ke trotoar dan gemetar melihat sebuah tubuh tergelak tidak berdaya. Penglihatan tajam Jungkook dapat menangkap pandangan sebuah peluru menembus kepalanya telak.

Wajah pebisnis itu sarat akan shock dan kengerian. Matanya terbuka selagi darah mengucur dari kepalanya. Mulutnya terbuka akan berteriak tapi kematian merenggutnya lebih cepat dari pita suaranya yang akan terbuka. Ia tidak terlalu tua menurut Jungkook.

Cukup tua untuk disebut orang dewasa.

Satu per satu orang di daerah itu mulai berkeliaran keluar. Mereka berteraik ngeri dan panik. Banyak orang-orang kembali menarik diri ke dalam rumah dengan wajah takut. Mereka mengunci diri.

" Bocah−cepat" Yoonji menarik kerah Jungkook kasar seperti ibu kucing.

Jungkook mengaduh dan meringis. " Ya ya ya! Tapi bagi-bagi bayarannya ya hyung!"

Yoonji merengutkan hidungnya dan mengeluarkan pistolnya kembali. Menekannya kasar ke rahang Jungkook dengan senapan aktif. Membuat pemuda itu mendongak telak. "Coba saja bocah besar."

Jungkook tertawa lucu dan mengekori hyung-nya itu seperti anak ayam. Menertawakan kematian yang baru saja mereka ciptakan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Para laki-laki panik keluar dari daerah itu. Mereka berteriak pada setiap wanita dan anak-anak yang ingin melihat apa yang terjadi di jalanan itu untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah masing-masing.

" MASUK! JANGAN ADA YANG KELUAR! KALAU TIDAK ADA YANG BISA MEMBANTU! JANGAN KELUAR KAMI MOHON!"

Para gadis dan ibu-ibu segera menyingkir cepat. Mereka meringis dan ketakutan melihat mayat itu. Mereka menggiring anak-anak yang menangis ngeri dengan cepat. Memaksa mereka masuk.

Para laki-laki dewasa menenangkan sopirnya yang terlihat terguncang dan hampir memekik tidak sadarkan diri melihat atasannya sudah tidak bernyawa. Mereka menyisir tempat dan melihat kacanya berlubang.

Ia ditembak dan mereka sudah tahu siapa yang melakukan itu.

" Black Virgin yang melakukannya." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Sopir itu terguncang hebat. " Tidak mungkin! K-kenapa mereka mengincarnya!?"

Para laki-laki saling berpandangan satu sama lain dan memberi tatapan meringis. Mereka berusaha menenangkan pemuda berusia 25 tahunan itu. Mereka juga berinisiatif menelpon polisi secepat mungkin.

Jimin berdiri dari kejauhan. Ia menenteng bungkusan berisi kimchi dan ttebokki dengan tangan terkepal. Namja itu menatap tajam mobil dan mayat laki-laki itu dari arah trotoar.

Wajah angelic-nya seketika mengeras. Matanya menatap tajam dan sangar ke arah gedung-gedung di depannya. Ia mengatupkan rahangnya keras dan menggeram lirih.

Telinganya mendengar bunyi tembakannya. Ia mendengarnya dengan jelas. Senapan dengan kaliber 8 mm. Ia hafal bunyinya dan derak pelurunya. Maka dari itu−ia segera berlari dari warung makan tadi dan memacu langkah sambil menyumpah.

Ia tidak peduli lagi kembaliannya yang sekitar 50 won di warung itu.

Saat ia tiba−ia sudah menangkap pandangan mobil itu oleng oleh peluru.

Jimin mengeratkan pegangannya pada bungkusan makanannya dengan Taehyung. Ia menggertakkan giginya lirih. Meredam hasrat dan emosi yang membuncah di dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kepolisian Busan panik pagi ini. Belum selesai masalah teror berturut-turut oleh Killer Bunny dan Black Virgin−mereka sudah mendapatkan laporan serta mayat lagi kemarin malam.

TOP sampai harus menggelar konferensi pers untuk menenangkan masyarakat yang semakin menggila. Mereka semakin ketakutan dan ancaman mereka akan pindah membuat masalah jadi semakin pelik.

Taehyung dan Taemin menatap Jimin bingung dari arah meja makan. Mereka membuka siaran televisi pagi ini dan langsung disambut penembakan seorang pebisnis Busan malam tadi.

Saat Jimin pulang malam kemarin−ia terus menerus merapal kalimat penembakan dan pembunuh serta gadis sialan. Membuat Taehyung yang sedang bersiap-siap keluar itu sampai bingung. Mana wajah Jimin mengeras dan pesona lembut Park Jimin betul-betul menghilang.

Jimin benar-benar kesal.

Dan seorang Dark Agent saat kesal adalah sebuah pemandangan yang tidak ingin siapapun hadapi. Jimin benar-benar akan tidak peduli lingkungan dan menjadi psikopat berdarah dingin.

Ada alasan khusus mengapa ia tidak mau memakai senjata saat menghadapi sebuah kasus.

Sudah dipastikan−ia tidak akan menahan diri dan tidak peduli akan resikonya.

" Kau mau kemana?" Taehyung menyesap teh-nya dalam diam. Ia menatap datar sarapan di depannya.

Jimin menyahut dingin, " Menyusun rencana untuk menangkap kedua orang itu."

Ia mengambil sebuah senapan Beretta 92fs INOX dan memasukkannya ke dalam jaketnya. Jimin mengambil roti di meja dan mengunyahnya dalam diam. Taehyung berhenti minum dan berdiri.

" Aku ikut." Taehyung berucap. " Taemin hyung−kami pamit dulu."

Taemin yang mengerti akan perubahan sikap kedua junior-nya itu hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan hati-hati. Kedua namja itu keluar dari rumah Jimin dan berhenti sebentar.

" Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jimin.

Jimin menatap jalanan pagi di depannya datar, " Aku ingin menyisir bar itu. tempat pelacur itu dibunuh."

Taehyung dengan santainya mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan menyodorkan ke arah Jimin. Jimin baru ingat kalau ayah Taehyung itu kaya raya. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan masuk sebagai detektif.

" Pakai itu. Kita bisa mengakses VIP lewat uang." Taehyung tersenyum singkat.

Jimin terkekeh. Sahabat serta rekannya ini bisa sekali menaikkan mood-nya. " Kau juga? Ikut atau ke lain?"

Taehyung meregangkan badannya. " Ikut sebentar baru ke lain. Ada tempat yang harus ku kunjungi. Informan tersayang ku menungguku. Tidak sia-sia aku membuat janji tengah malam."

Jimin memutar matanya. " Kebiasaan tengah malam mu..."

Taehyung berdecak. " Aku juga ingin membicarakan pembunuhan malam tadi. Ayo kita jalan. Banyak yang harus ku katakan dan kupindai."

.

.

.

.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **XD**

* * *

 **Halo minna-san!**

 **Ada yang rindu cerita gaje ini?**

 **Terima kasih buat semua orang yang masih mau mantengin cerita ini. Maafkan juga kalau alurnya terlalu lambat bagi kalian. W berusaha memperbaiki-nya dan karena w masih belajar−tolong di maafkan kekurangan-kekurangan w.**

 **Seluruh saran dan kritik membangun kalian berguna bagi w.**

 **Mind To Rnr?**

 **See ya at the next chap!**

 **Salam sayang**

 _ **A.W.J**_


End file.
